


Return To the Banana Festival

by Lastsyns



Series: Life with the Doctor [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Sex, Children, Comfort Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Family, Festivals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Mpreg, Secrets, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 57
Words: 79,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns





	1. Chapter 1

The Doctor laid on his side curled around a pillow in the bed he and Jack shared. In the room across the hall, Imogen slept soundly exhausted from their day at the beach. While it was obvious that Jack was worried about him, he had chosen to work for a few hours in his office downstairs rather than join the Doctor in bed. Still, it was a nice change from the man who would angrily leave their home each morning but it did nothing to help his mood. He was back on his depression pills by Jack's request, but they didn't help the fact that all he wanted to do was lay in bed. His body felt strange as if it were his own and he had to force himself to the beach early in the day to appease Jack. He had enjoyed watching Imogen running along the sand, even if the entire time he just wanted to crawl back into his bed. And as much fun as returning to the Banana Festival tomorrow sounded, he didn't want to get out of bed and face the crowds that it would bring. Despite what Jack told him that he had already crossed his own timeline, he didn't think it was a good idea to risk going again so soon. He had already cheated time once by Jack bringing him back to life. How many times could he keep cheating time until it caught up with him? He rolled over curling more into himself. As he did his hand brushed across a piece of paper laying on the bed. Curious he picked it up to find a picture of Jack with Imogen. 

Imogen was wearing a simple blue dress, smiling as Jack held her in his arms. He flipped it over to find the words *Remember that we love you,* written on the back in simple block letters. The Doctor smiled pulling the picture closer to himself. It was a simple gesture, but one that meant more to him than Jack realized. Jack had started leaving him the pictures randomly back when Imogen was fighting for her life as an infant. He had stopped for awhile, failing to notice that his husband was contemplating taking his own life due to the pain that he was in. The fact that he had started leaving the pictures again reminded the Doctor that Jack loved him to show that he was worried. The Doctor stared at the picture for a moment before he placed it in the drawer next to his bed with the others. 

"Can't sleep?" Jack questioned coming into the room a few minutes later to find that the Doctor was still awake. The Doctor shook his head no. He waited while Jack changed into a pair of pajama trousers then climbed into the bed with him. The Doctor was grateful as he wasn't in the mood for sex. He was just happy that Jack was finally joining him in bed so that he could sleep in the comfort of his husband's arms. He moved so that Jack could wrap his arm around him pulling him close to his chest. The Doctor sighed relaxing into his husband and not complaining as Jack pinned him to the bed with a leg over his own. "Do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

"I don't think it is a good idea to go to the festival tomorrow," The Doctor answered him. He smiled as he felt a soft kiss on the back of his head. 

"I told you, you already crossed your own timeline," Jack responded. 

"You did, but you never told me how you know that," The Doctor replied. 

"The first time we were at the festival, I saw you several times with a little girl in a yellow dress with brown hair," Jack explained to him. 

"You never told me," The Doctor responded. "Is that why you were so upset that day?" 

"It was. I knew just by watching you with her that she was your daughter. I couldn't tell who her mother was, but I never imagined that I would be lucky enough to be her papa. I was just hoping that one day I might be Uncle Jack or even her Godfather," Jack informed him. He still remembered seeing himself holding Imogen as the parade started and just being thankful that he was able to be in the Doctor's life. "You seemed happy when I saw you there. I thought you would be excited at the chance to see the festival again and make yourself off of bananas."

"I am," The Doctor answered softly. 

"Then do you want to tell me what is really bothering you?" Jack questioned. 

"I'm just tired," He lied not because he didn't want to upset Jack but because he wasn't quite sure what was wrong himself. 

"Are you sure?" Jack wondered in concern. The Doctor turned his head so that he could kiss Jack softly on the lips.   
Jack returned the kiss just as softly letting the Doctor take control. The Doctor didn't, though, instead breaking the kiss to lay his head back down on the pillow closing his eyes. Jack laid his head down as well, holding his husband as he drifted off to sleep. Jack didn't sleep right away, though, as thoughts of that terrible night three weeks before filled his mind. Once he was sure the Doctor was asleep, Jack carefully maneuvered himself out of his arms. He counted the Doctor's depression pills, making sure that he was taking them before searching his bedside drawer for aspirin or anything else that he could use to kill himself. Satisfied that the Doctor was safe for the night, Jack climbed back into bed taking the Doctor once more in his arms, this time facing him. He could feel the Time Lord's cool breath on his skin and he took comfort in the sensation as he finally allowed himself to join him in his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack didn't sleep well that night as every minute change in the Doctor's breathing caused him to wake up terrified that he was going to find his husband struggling to breathe again. He couldn't continue to live like this. It was destroying him slowly, but the fear wasn't something that he could just ignore. He had changed time to stop the Doctor from committing suicide. There was nothing stopping the Doctor from trying again except for his careful watch and loving attention. He held onto the Doctor tightly as he tried to roll over in his sleep. 

"Jack," The Doctor moaned not fully waking up. He tried again to move, but once more Jack refused to let him. Giving up the Doctor sighed before a soft snore escaped. Jack chuckled dropping a kiss on the top of his head. He closed his eyes to rest, not thinking that he would be able to sleep again. He was surprised, though, when he felt the bed shift and realized the Doctor was no longer in his arms but making his way towards the loo. Jack yawned running his hands down his face as he fell back against the pillows. 

The Doctor closed the door behind him, undressing slowly to take a shower. He had showered last night after their day at the beach but he still felt as if he had sand covering his body. His back was stiff from laying in one position all night due to Jack holding him in place. His stomach also felt sour and he was afraid that any sudden movements would cause him to be sick. He was hoping that a nice hot shower would relax his body enough that he could enjoy himself at the festival. He turned on the water as hot as he could stand, before stepping beneath it. Not trying to wash, he let the water run down his body watching as it disappeared down the drain. He felt his stomach flip and he barely made it out of the shower. Falling to his knees in front of the toilet he gagged as he was sick. The door to the bathroom opened. Jack came in kneeling down next to him with a gentle hand on his back. 

"You're alright," Jack cooed softly, rubbing his husband's back. The Doctor groaned in response, his stomach continuing to try to force out everything he had ever eaten. Jack reached into the shower, turning off the water as he continued to sit by the Time Lord's side. The Doctor's stomach finally gave up on trying to force its way out of his body, but he didn't move. He just knelt there as Jack pulled down the towel drying him. He then allowed Jack to help him to his feet. He finished drying off before stumbling his way back to bed. He collapsed on it, pulling the blanket up over his head. The bed dipped slightly. 

"We can postpone going to the festival until you are feeling better. If you want, I will take care of the little one so that you can rest for a few hours in peace," Jack offered, rubbing the Doctor's shoulder through the blankets. 

"You could take her into work with you. She hasn't seen Ianto or Gwen for awhile," The Doctor responded. 

"I could," Jack agreed hesitantly. 

"Would you please send Martha here for me?" The Doctor questioned. Jack stopped rubbing his arm. 

"If you are feeling horrible enough that you want Martha, maybe I should stay home from work today," Jack suggested. The Doctor groaned. Jack didn't have to move the blankets to know that the Doctor was glaring at him. 

"I don't know what is wrong with me Jack. I would like to be able to have Martha examine me without having to worry about keeping an eye on Imogen. I know you are worried about me but I am not going to kill myself in the few minutes that it will take you to go to work and send Martha back," The Doctor snipped. He regretted the words instantly as he felt the bed shift. He wasn't about to apologize yet, though. He would make it up to him later after he spoke with Martha. 

"Papa," He heard Imogen exclaim as she came rushing into the room. The Doctor pulled the blanket down enough to see Jack catch her in his arms to keep her from bouncing on the bed. 

"Daddy isn't feeling good today little one, so you are coming with me to work for a few hours," Jack told her. Her face fell and her lip started to quiver. 

"I want to stay with daddy," She pouted. 

"I know but daddy needs to rest. Uncle Ianto will be there and I am sure if you ask him nicely he will make you a cup of hot chocolate," Jack tried to bribe her. 

"Alright," She agreed with a sigh. The Doctor chuckled and she looked at him. 

"Come give me a hug," He told her. She squirmed out of Jack's arms rushing over to the bed. The Doctor lifted his arms and she climbed up in them hugging him tightly. "You be a good girl for papa today." 

"I will," She agreed. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and then sent her back to Jack to get ready. As soon as they were out of the room, he closed his eyes again to rest. While, the Doctor always made sure that she had a home cooked meal for breakfast but Jack decided to stop off for food before heading to work. He helped Imogen to dress, then called Martha asking her to come over before he left the house.

"We're leaving now," Jack informed the Doctor with a soft kiss on his head. The Doctor opened his eyes to catch Jack's lips against his own. "Martha should be here soon to check on you and I will be home late in the afternoon. If you need anything, please call me." Jack practically begged. He didn't feel right leaving the Doctor alone for any amount of time and was pushing off leaving as long as possible. 

"I'll be fine, Jack," The Doctor reassured him again. He continued to lay in bed until he heard the door to the house open and close. He waited until the SUV left before getting out of bed. He didn't bother to dress anymore then his trousers as Martha would just make him strip anyways. He was about halfway down the stairs when there was a knock on the door. Martha didn't wait for an answer. Opening the door, she let herself in greeting him with a smile. 

"Jack tells me that you aren't feeling well," Martha told him sympathetically. "Do you want to go into the TARDIS so that I can examine you or do you want a cup of tea first?"

"I'm not thirsty," He responded. Sighing, he sat down on the last stair. Martha sat down on the stair next to him. 

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong?" She asked. 

"I think I'm pregnant again," He responded. Martha stared at him.

"After you gave birth to Imogen we had to remove most of your uterus in order to save your life. Is it even possible for you to get pregnant again?" Martha questioned him. 

"I don't know. I don't heal like a human does, so it is possible that my body regenerated the tissue and formed again. It is also possible that I am pregnant but there isn't enough room for the baby to grow. I could also just be sick," The Doctor informed her with another sigh. He ran his hand through his hair to the back of his neck rubbing it in a sign of clear agitation. 

"You don't think you are just sick, though, do you?" Martha questioned knowing he wouldn't have asked her to come over to examine him for just a cold. 

"No," The Doctor agreed. 

"Then let's go into the TARDIS and I will examine you. Once we know what is going on, we can figure out how we are going to proceed," Martha offered. She stood up holding her hand out to the Doctor. He looked at it for a moment before reaching out to allow her to help him up. She didn't release his hand as she led him towards the TARDIS. He was thankful as even if he didn't want to admit it, he was terrified of what was happening to his body again.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon entering the TARDIS, the two of them headed straight to the medi-bay. The Doctor climbed up on one of the beds, waiting impatiently for Martha to gather the supplies she needed. He waited impatiently for her knowing that he wasn't going to get away without a full examination. Sure enough, upon her return, she had a stethoscope, blood pressure monitor, thermometer as well as a syringe and his energy reader. He opened his mouth without complaint allowing her to place the thermometer in his mouth.

"I am going to take a blood sample and once we are finished with the ultrasound I am also going to need a urine sample," Martha informed him while he couldn't complain at her. He still made his unhappiness known by rolling his eyes at her words. While she waited for his temperature, she hooked the blood pressure cuff around his arm. Martha wasn't surprised when both of them were a little higher than normal. It was right in line for the Doctor possibly being pregnant. She pricked his finger drawing a drop of blood. Placing it on the slide, she set it aside for a moment to analyze his energy while she examined his ears, eyes, and throat. 

"Well," he asked a little impatiently when she picked up the monitor again but didn't tell him the results right away. 

"Your energy levels are lower than they should be. They are only reading in the high 80's. How much potassium have you been eating?" Martha inquired. 

"I have two bananas in the morning and then one at night, just like normal," The Doctor answered her. Jack limited his potassium intake due to the fact his body normally produced too much energy. Martha nodded notating it on his chart before moving on. She listened to his hearts, then lungs before finally having him lay back on the bed. He watched anxiously as she pulled the ultrasound machine over. 

"This will be a little cold," She warned him before squirting the gel on his stomach. He hissed at the coolness but quickly ignored it turning his attention to the screen when she picked up the wand. She wasn't quite sure where the baby would be located so she ran the wand slowly along his abdomen until she found the fetus. She glanced up at the Doctor seeing him close his eyes for a moment before opening them again slowly. The fear he was feeling was clear in his eyes. He didn't say anything as she took measurements of the baby. "Based on the measurements I took for Imogen, I would say you are just about eight weeks along. The baby is growing properly and its hearts are strong."

"Does it have enough room to grow, though," The Doctor asked fearfully. Martha moved the wand continuing her examination, taking measurements as she went. The Doctor breathed an audible sound of relief as they both discovered his body had regenerated itself and there would be plenty or room for the baby to grow. With the confirmation that he was pregnant, though, came the worry about keeping them both healthy long enough to give birth. 

"Starting immediately, I want you to up your potassium intake. I want you to monitor your energy to make sure you are getting enough but not going overboard. I am also going to set you up for weekly appointments to start with to monitor your progress," Martha told him. "I want you to take it as easy as possible. I am not going to put you on bedrest but I want you to keep your stress to a minimum and try not to run for your life."

"Since Imogen was born, I haven't been traveling that much," The Doctor reminded her. There were times that he missed it, but his daughter's safety was more important than running for his life. Still, he was surprised how easily he had taken to being domestic. For the most part, he loved his life with his husband and daughter. Especially now that Jack loved him again. He had missed his husband when they had just shared a bed but no longer communicated. He just wondered how long he would have Jack back for until he forget him again. He sighed running his hands down his face trying to remember if he took his pill that morning. 

"Are you alright?" Martha questioned.

"I need my pill," The Doctor answered her. Martha didn't question what pill as she headed to the medicine cabinet. She returned with one of his depression pills as well as a bottle of prenatal vitamins and a cup of water. She opened the bottle of vitamins taking one out. He took the pills from her swallowing them down. "Thank you." 

"When did you start taking the pills again?" Martha wondered. 

"About three weeks ago," The Doctor responded. "Jack was worried about me."

"Are they helping?" Martha questioned. The Doctor nodded. He finished off his cup of water then stood up. "Before you leave I still want a urine sample." 

"I know," The Doctor sighed heading towards the loo. He came back out a moment later setting the cup on the counter. He didn't leave the TARDIS medi-bay instead laying back down on the bed. He stared down at his stomach, placing a protective hand where the fetus was. "Do you think it is a good idea for me to have this baby?" 

"I think that is something that you need to talk to Jack about. I'm not going to lie to you, Doctor. This pregnancy will more than likely be as difficult as your previous one. We will have to be prepared for an early delivery and another possible C-section," Martha explained to him. 

"You're not bringing in any UNIT doctors, The Doctor informed her firmly. After last time, she didn't blame him but that didn't change the fact that she needed a neo-natal Doctor to assist with the infant. She wasn't trained on caring for a premature baby despite what she had learned from caring for Imogen. 

"Alright, but I will need assistance," Martha responded.

"Fine, but I want to help you pick out the doctor who is going to be taking care of my child," The Doctor stated. 

"Okay. Now do you have any more questions for me or anything else that you need before I start your lab work?" Martha questioned. 

"You can use the lab here on the TARDIS if you want to. I am going to go into the house to lay down for awhile." The Doctor stood up heading towards the door. 

"I will check on you in a little while," Martha told him. He waved over his shoulder at her in response. Heading up the stairs, he laid down on his bed cocooning himself in the blankets. He pulled Jack's pillow to his chest, taking comfort in the familiar scent. He regretted telling Jack to go to work wanting him there to hold him and reassure him that it would be alright. He considered calling him but decided against it. Jack would be home in a few hours and he could talk to him then. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Martha stayed in the TARDIS to run the test on both his blood and urine. She was unhappy to find that he was already slightly anemic and developing a kidney infection. It was no wonder he was so tired and probably was feeling worse than he wanted to admit. If he stood any chance of carrying the child long enough to give it a fighting chance in life, they were going to have to get ahead of his problems now. Going to the medical cabinet, she pulled out the rest of the vitamins as well as two strong antibiotics and an anti-emetic. The antibiotics would help with the infection and the vitamins would assist with his anemia. He was going to have to eat more meat and dairy for awhile as well. Picking up his energy monitor, she took them all off of the TARDIS. Not wanting to seem completely heartless for waking him she made him a cup of tea before heading up the stairs to wake him to take his pills. Entering his and Jack's room she found him sleeping soundly with his head buried in the blankets. 

"It's time to wake up for a moment Doctor," She cooed pulling the blankets down so that she could see his face. 

"Martha," he whined with his tone trying to pull the blankets back up without opening his eyes. 

"I know I am a horrible person for waking you, but you need to take a few pills now and I want to measure your energy levels. You're developing a kidney infection and unless you want to feel worse later, I suggest you sit up enough to take the antibiotics I brought up," Martha informed him. That finally got him to open his eyes. The look he gave her made her feel as if she were torturing him rather than trying to help him feel better when she handed him a small handful of pills. He sat up enough that he could take the cup of tea from her without spilling the hot liquid on himself. He didn't even look at them, trusting her not to try to kill him before placing them in his mouth. He swallowed them down with a mouthful of tea then handed her back the cup, squirming down into his blankets again.

"Hand," Martha tutted. He sighed loudly pulling his hand out of the blankets and offering it to her. She pricked his finger adding a drop of blood to the monitor. It was obvious he didn't care about the results as his breathing evened out again. Martha shook her head. Thankfully the monitor showed that his energy hadn't dropped anymore so she let him continue to sleep. Heading downstairs again, she settled on the couch turning on the telly while she waited for Jack to get home. 

"How is he?" Jack questioned anxiously when he returned only an hour later, carrying Imogen into the house. He couldn't concentrate at work while he was worried about his husband. Instead, he had just watched Imogen running around for awhile before calling it a day. He sat Imogen down and she immediately took off towards the stairs. Jack caught her, not wanting her to disturb the Doctor quite yet. 

"At the moment, he is asleep. He has a kidney infection so I have placed him on several medications to fight the infection. He was whiny the last time I woke him about an hour ago showing that he isn't feeling well," Martha explained to Jack.

"Poor guy," Jack sighed upset to hear how sick his husband was. "Thank you for coming by so quickly and sitting with him until I got home in case he needed anything. Will you tell the others that I won't be at work for the next few days?"

"Of course. Also, if you would like, I can take Imogen for the night. Mum has been asking to see her," Martha offered knowing that Jack and the Doctor needed time to talk. 

"Do you want to go visit Grandma Francine?" Jack asked Imogen. She nodded happily. "Alright. Let's get you an overnight bag ready then you will be going with Aunt Martha while I stay home and take care of daddy." He handed her over to Martha before heading up the stairs. Grabbing her backpack, he provided her several changes of clothes in case Martha kept her an extra night. Martha had toys for her at her flat so he didn't bother to pack any, but made sure to pack her favorite little blanket and teddy as she couldn't sleep without them. He took the bag back downstairs handing it to Martha. She took it putting it on her shoulder. 

"I love you little one," Jack cooed kissing her on the side of the head. 

"Love you too Papa," She responded. Jack watched on as Martha placed her in the backseat of her car. He waved them off until he could no longer see his daughter then went back inside. Heading up the stairs once more, he looked into see the Doctor sprawled out on the bed, taking up both sides. He was snoring softly and Jack didn't have the heart to disturb him. He picked up the medications that Martha had left on the bedside table examining them before moving them to the medicine cabinet where Imogen couldn't accidentally get into them. He didn't question the vitamins or the anti-emetic knowing the Doctor had the tendency not to eat right. Going back to the bed, he laid down on it pulling the Doctor into his arms. The Doctor didn't wake as he instinctively curled into his husband's arms seeking the warmth he provided. Jack kissed him softly on the head, cuddling the Time Lord close for awhile. As the Doctor continued not to wake, though, Jack carefully got out of bed. He went downstairs to retrieve his laptop, then settled again in bed to work while he watched his husband sleep. 

When the Doctor woke several hours later, he was happy to find that Jack was in the bed with him. He had moved in his sleep so that his head was rested on Jack's thigh and Jack was gently stroking the hair behind his ear. Jack didn't notice he was awake right away, as he continued to work one handed on his computer. That was alright with the Doctor though since he didn't really feel like moving. Still, he couldn't help and wonder where their daughter was since it was only midday and Jack was in bed with him. 

"Where's Imogen?" The Doctor questioned letting Jack know he was awake. 

"She is with Martha for the night," Jack answered him setting the laptop aside. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, scared," The Doctor responded. Jack's eyes narrowed in confusion. 

"Why are you scared, sweetheart?" He asked. 

"Didn't Martha tell you?" The Doctor wondered. 

"She told me that you had a kidney infection," Jack told him. 

"Jack. I'm pregnant," The Doctor informed him. Jack's eyes went wide. 

"I can cut my hours again at Torchwood or stop working altogether. I have saved enough money over the years that I don't need to work in order to take care of us. I know that you don't travel much due to the little one so you will be able to rest easier this time. We can still go to the banana festival once you are feeling better. You will just have to make sure that you don't taste everything and give yourself food poisoning again," Jack started to ramble. 

"Jack," The Doctor tried to cut in.

"We can convert the guest room into a nursery for the baby. The last time she came early so we are going to have to make sure that we have the nursery prepared as soon as possible and that you can help decorate it this time. We can use neutral colors to begin with until the TARDIS can tell us the gender of the baby," Jack continued not hearing the Doctor. The Doctor leaned up pressing his lips softly against Jack's. Jack went quiet returning the kiss until the Doctor broke away. 

"It's going to be alright Jack." The Doctor cupped Jack's cheek in his hand then kissed him softly again.

"Last time you almost died giving birth. I don't want to lose you, sweetheart," Jack responded wrapping his arms tightly around his lover. He had just got his husband back. As much as he wanted another child with the Doctor, he couldn't stand the thought of life without him again. 

"Maybe having this child isn't the best idea," The Doctor whispered. 

"You're right it isn't, but since when has that ever stopped us?" Jack questioned. 

"Never, except this is different Jack. This child wasn't conceived out of our love for each other but from your anger and my pain. We are only just starting to get our lives back together and with me being pregnant again that will change. I will more than likely end up in the medi-bay for the last part of the pregnancy again and require someone to be by my side all day to monitor me and the child. You aren't going to be able to do that as we have Imogen to think about. She isn't going to understand why her daddy is so sick and her papa is gone all day with him. Then there is the problem of finding a doctor to help Martha. After what happened with Otis, I am reluctant to bring anyone else in, but she can't take care of me and our infant on her own," The Doctor told him, voicing his worries.

"I'm not leaving your side again. I am sorry that it took so long for me to figure out that I was hurting you. We both know that we will love this child despite the pain. I never blamed Imogen for you being so sick the first pregnancy and I won't blame her sibling. We can get through this together, just like last time. We just have to trust and be honest with each other," Jack responded. He kissed the Doctor on top of his head. The Doctor turned cuddling more on Jack's lap. Jack pulled him carefully so that he was resting with his head on Jack's chest and his body sprawled between Jack's legs. Jack placed a warm hand on his stomach causing the Doctor to smile. 

"I don't deserve you," The Doctor mumbled relaxing into Jack's gentle touch. Jack didn't answer him as he pulled the blanket up to cover them. The Doctor drifted back to sleep, yet, Jack couldn't sleep as he held him. He was terrified for his lover's life, but he had to be strong for the both of them. The upcoming months were going to be difficult and Jack prayed silently to whatever god was out there that at the end he would still have his husband as well as a healthy infant. He just hoped someone was listening.


	5. Chapter 5

When the Doctor awoke again, he was surprised to find that Jack was no longer in bed with him. He wasn't sure how Jack had managed it when he was laying on his chest, but that didn't bother him too much. He couldn't expect Jack to lay with him all the time. Jack had other things to do than to be his pillow. Groaning he ran his hands down his face as he sat up in bed. Forfeiting the warm blankets, he stumbled his way to the loo. He planned on going straight back to bed afterward except he could now smell the delightful aroma of something being cooked downstairs. Curious, he slowly made his way down the stairs to investigate. 

"I was just about to come and wake you," Jack commented as he entered the kitchen. He turned from where he was cutting up something on the counter. Heading over to the Doctor he handed him a cup of tea along with one of his antiemetics. He kissed him softly on the lips before returning to the stove top.

"What are you making?" The Doctor wondered as he took his pill. 

"Roast chicken with vegetables for dinner and chocolate pudding for dessert," Jack responded. The Doctor pouted looking towards the bananas that sat on the counter. There were still five sitting by the fruit bowl. A quick calculation told him he was going to have to get more in the morning or better yet send Jack for more.

"Not banana?" He questioned. Jack tutted. 

"We don't have to have banana pudding every time," Jack reminded him turning once more to face him. The Doctor narrowed his eyes slightly as he continued to stare at him. Jack broke first. Laughing he gestured to the fridge. The Doctor went to it, opening it to find a small bowl of chocolate pudding sitting beside a large bowl of banana pudding. Smiling, he reached for it, but his smile quickly faded as Jack slapped his hand. 

"After we eat," Jack told him. The Doctor reluctantly agreed going to sit at the table. Jack served their meal a moment later plating up a large dish for himself and a slightly smaller amount for the Doctor. Jack dug in hungrily while the Doctor picked at his food. The chicken was delicious and Jack had roasted the vegetables, but all he could think about was the pudding sitting in the fridge. When he had eaten about half his meal, he stood up going to get the bowl and a spoon. Jack didn't comment as he sat down again digging in greedily to the pudding. He just reached over and took the remainder of the Doctor's meal, finishing it himself. "Is it good?"

"Yep," The Doctor popped the p on the end of the word before taking another bite. He ate over half the bowl before reluctantly deciding that he was done. He ate one more bite to be sure before returning the bowl to the fridge. He started to run the water to help with the dishes, but Jack reached over and turned it off. 

"Tonight is my night to take care of you. Go rest and I will clean up," Jack informed him. The Doctor didn't argue him going back up the stairs to crawl into his now cold bed. He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable, happy when Jack finally joined him beneath the blankets. He laid on his side letting Jack pull him against his warm chest. He could feel Jack's groin pressed into his bottom and he wiggled against it making Jack groan. "I think we should just rest tonight, Doc."

"I am resting," The Doctor argued and he reached back. He slid his hand down Jack's trousers taking his member in his hand. Jack bit his bottom lip trying desperately not to thrust his hips. The Doctor's cool hand was persistent, though. Jack finally gave in to the sensation with a moan. He leaned forward nipping the side of the Doctor's neck as he rolled him onto his back. The Doctor smiled up at him with lust filled eyes. knowing that he had won. Their lovemaking was slow as Jack explored every inch of the Doctor's body first with his hands and then with his mouth. The Doctor was soon a quivering mess, but Jack didn't let up on him. By passing his member, he returned his mouth to the Doctor's nipples sucking on one softly as he used his hands to keep the Doctor pinned to the bed. 

"Jack," The Doctor moaned breathlessly, trying desperately to get Jack to touch him where he needed it most. Jack finally gave in. Positioning himself between the Doctor's legs, he lifted one up onto his shoulder before slowly pushing his way into the willing body. The Doctor whined, his body tensing. Jack worried for a moment that he was hurting him but that worry quickly vanished as the Doctor found his release. 

"Good?" Jack questioned with a smirk.

"Yes," The Doctor panted. 

"Want me to stop?" Jack wondered. The Doctor shook his head no, lifting his bottom more to meet Jack. Jack moved inside of him slowly, making sure to brush his prostate often. He kept moving until he felt the Doctor shudder, whimpering as he fell over the edge a second time. Only then did Jack allow himself to follow him, spilling himself deep in his husband's body. Rolling to the side, he wrapped his arms around the Doctor as he continued to tremble softly. "So much for resting. Are you alright?"

"S'nice," The Doctor slurred burying his head in the crook of Jack's shoulder. Slightly proud of himself that he made the Time Lord speechless, he held him as they drifted off to sleep. He didn't know how long he slept for, though before he was awoken to the sound of his phone ringing. Looking at the time, he saw that it was just after six in the morning. Wondering who was calling him so early on his day of, he quickly grabbed the phone. The Doctor moaned trying to bury his head away from the sound. Not wanting to disturb his lover anymore, he untangled himself from the Doctor's arms he hurried out into the hallway. 

"Hello?" Jack answered the phone. He could hear someone breathing on the other side, but there was no immediate answer. "Hello."

"Jack?" Came a weak voice. 

"Ianto? Are you alright?" Jack questioned. 

"I'm sorry, Jack," Ianto replied just as softly. Jack heard him take a ragged breath. Jack stood heading towards the stairs. 

"What happened Ianto?" Jack wondered in concern. 

"The SUV is upside down," Ianto managed to respond. 

"Are you alright?" Jack asked. He hurried towards his office. He had a second line in there and planned on using it to send the police out to Ianto's location. 

"I don't know," Ianto responded. "But she's too quiet. She should be making noise, but I can't hear her."

"Who is too quiet?" Jack queried. 

"Imogen."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack felt his blood go cold at that single word. He felt as if his life were crashing down around him, but he was helpless to stop it. Imogen was his and the Doctor's world and the thought of his daughter being injured or worse. He couldn't let himself think that way, he had to believe that she was going to be alright. Picking up the line in his office he dialed through to Torchwood hoping that Gwen was there. Thankfully she answered on the second ring. 

"Gwen, Ianto has flipped his SUV. By now the police should have been alerted if not I need you to contact them. Then I need you to get to his location as soon as possible and run interference if I'm not already there. He has Imogen with him and she can't go to a regular hospital," Jack told her before she had a chance to speak. 

"On it," Gwen answered not questioning his orders. Jack hung up without saying goodbye then dialed Martha's number. The phone rang several times before going to voicemail.

"Are you still with me Ianto?" Jack questioned.

"Jack," Ianto moaned in response. 

"Don't try to speak at the moment, just listen. I don't want to worry Ianto I am getting you help," Jack reassured him. "I need to know can you see or hear Imogen."

"I don't know," Ianto groaned. Jack kept from swearing under his breath as Martha's cell went to voicemail a second time. Jack slammed the phone down rushing up the stairs. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. It didn't work. Opening the door to the room he took in the sight of his husband sleeping peacefully beneath the blankets. He had one leg sticking out and had curled himself around Jack's pillow in his absence. Jack went over to him hating himself for waking him with bad news. The last thing the Doctor needed right now was the stress while he was carrying their second child. 

"Doctor you need to wake up now." Jack gently shook his shoulder while keeping his voice as calm as possible. The Doctor moaned rubbing his face against the pillow. Jack shook him a little harder causing the Doctor to look up at him. 

"Jack? What happened?" The Doctor wondered seeing the fear in his husband's eyes. 

"There has been an accident," Jack told him. 

"Imogen?" The Doctor barely managed to gasp out. 

"I don't know," Jack answered not wanting to lie to him. The Doctor jumped out of bed grabbing his trousers as he rushed out of the room. Jack followed after him. The Doctor was already half way down the stairs by the time that he reached the top. Reaching the bottom, the Doctor ran into Jack's office heading towards the TARDIS. Jack followed after him. The Doctor had barely paused to pull his trousers on as he made his way around the controls getting her ready to leave. 

"Where is she?" The Doctor questioned once Jack was on board. 

"With Ianto. He is currently on the cell with me," Jack explained. The Doctor came over grabbing the cell out of Jack's hand. Hurrying back over to the console, he placed it into a slot beside the handbrake. The TARDIS shook violently as they took off. Jack stumbled but kept from falling over as he hurried to the wardrobe room. On his way, he tripped over something. Unable to catch himself again he landed hard on the grating. Turning to see what he tripped over, he saw that the TARDIS had provided him clothes as well as a shirt for the Doctor. Jack stood up handing the Doctor the shirt before dressing himself. The Doctor didn't complain about being handed just an undershirt. Pulling it on, he landed the TARDIS and grabbed his coat as he hurried out the door. 

The SUV was laying upside down a short way from the road. It was early morning and a few cars were trickling by. One had stopped and the driver was heading over to the driver side. The Doctor took off at full sprint towards the SUV, dropping to his knees beside the back door. He could see Imogen inside the SUV, secured still into her car seat. He used the sonic to break away the rest of the window. 

"Careful," Jack told him. He wasn't about to try to stop the Doctor from getting to their daughter, but he wasn't going to watch himself get hurt by being careless. He had to remain level headed for the both of them at the moment. He took off his coat handing it to the Doctor to lay on to block the glass. The Doctor took it placing it in the window as he shimmied through it. As he got closer he could see that she was still breathing steadily. He sighed in relief even if it killed him to see her injured. 

"I'm right here baby. I'm going to get you out of there," The Doctor cooed reassuringly. Using the sonic, he ran it over her looking for any injuries that would prevent him from removing her from the car seat right away. 

"How are you Ianto?" The Doctor questioned as he ran the sonic.

"I don't know," Ianto moaned again. 

"Gwen is on her way here. We are going to get you out of here as soon as we can," Jack promised him. He swore as once again he failed to reach Martha. "Can you tell me where Martha is?"

"UNIT. They had an emergency," Ianto answered. The sound of sirens arriving filled the air bringing relief to the driver of the SUV. 

"How is it coming back there Doc?" Jack wondered. 

"I need your help," The Doctor responded. "I need you to help hold her as I release the belt. We don't want her to drop." Jack wasn't sure how he was going to be able to. The window was a tight fit and the Doctor had barely gotten through. There was no way he was going to fit easily. Going around the SUV, he heard the glass shatter on the back window. He hurried through it, going to the front. Together they got Imogen down out of the seat, getting her out of the SUV as the emergency crew arrived. Jack pulled out his torchwood badge as he made his way out of the SUV again. On the way out he saw Imogen's backpack and without thinking about it, grabbed it to take it with him. 

"Captain Jack Harkness," He told the first officer he came to showing his badge. "This child needs to be transported directly to Torchwood immediately."

"There is a hospital just up the road sir," The officer responded. 

"I'm aware of that. The man can be transported to the hospital but the child needs to go to Torchwood," Jack seethed. He 

"Yes, sir," The officer replied. Jack turned to see two of the rescue crew placing Imogen on a stretcher. The Doctor followed them not leaving Imogen's side. She was beginning to come around and moaning softly as tears filled her eyes. 

"Daddy," She whimpered. 

"I'm right here baby," The Doctor reassured her. He loving reached out and brushed one of her long curls off of her forehead. 

"I will move the TARDIS to Torchwood and then we can transfer to UNIT," Jack explained. The Doctor nodded climbing up into the back of the ambulance with them. The doors closed and the sirens wailed as they hurried on their way.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack waited until Gwen arrived before hurrying to the TARDIS. He didn't want to abandon Ianto, but his family came first. Gwen promised that she would look after Ianto and update Jack as soon as she knew anything. Jack ran into the TARDIS making the quick jump to Torchwood with ease. He parked her in her familiar place next to the rift manipulator while he waited impatiently for the ambulance to arrive. He soon heard it echoing across the Plass. Rushing outside, he met them as they pulled up to the visitor's entrance. He opened the back doors. 

"We'll take her inside from here," He told them climbing up into the ambulance. 

"We can't just leave her here. She is extremely hypothermic and has a possible heart murmur. This child needs a hospital," The EMT nearest the Doctor insisted. 

"And I told you that her body temperature is fine," The Doctor hissed. He couldn't explain to the man that Imogen had two hearts without giving away that she wasn't completely human. 

"This child has a unique body chemistry. Her doctor works here at Torchwood and is aware of any condition that she may have," Jack informed the man. He signed the paperwork to take responsibility for her, then with the Doctor's help wheeled her straight through to the TARDIS. She was sleeping again and had an IV in her arm, but that was all the Doctor had allowed them to do. He quickly jumped the TARDIS to UNIT, stepping out in their hospital wing. 

"Where is Martha Jones?" He asked the first nurse he saw. 

"She is currently in surgery. Is there something that you need?" The nurse questioned. 

"How long?" The Doctor asked ignoring her. 

"At least another hour. If you want to wait," The Doctor didn't hear the rest of her sentence as he rushed back into the TARDIS. He jumped ahead the hour then ran off again. This time, Martha was waiting for him. 

"What happened Doctor?" Martha wondered seeing Jack wheel the gurney towards the door. She hurried over to it.

"Ianto flipped the SUV. She was unconscious, woke up confused then passed out again about ten minutes ago," The Doctor answered as calmly as he could. Martha used her pen light to check Imogen's pupil response as she hurried down the hall motioning for another nurse to assist her. 

"We will take good care of her Doctor, but you need to wait here," Martha told him. 

"I'm going with her," The Doctor informed her not wanting to be away from his little one again. 

"Please Doctor, trust me. Just wait here," Martha insisted. The Doctor reluctantly fell back watching Martha take Imogen down the hall. Jack went first into the TARDIS to get Imogen's teddy bear from her back pack. He then fell heavily into the chair near the receptionist desk while the Doctor paced back and forth. They knew that she was in good hands with Martha, but both of them were overwhelmed with worry over their daughter. 

"Doctor," Jack started. 

"I know Jack," The Doctor cut him off not wanting an apology or reassurance or anything else that Jack was about to offer. He just needed his baby to be alright. Time seemed to pass slowly as they waited in silence until Martha finally appeared again. The Doctor rushed over to her expectantly with Jack close behind him with her teddy bear still in hand. 

"She is a tough little girl. We ran a full body x-ray as wall as an MRI and CT scan. While she does have a severe concussion, the scans showed that there is no bleeding in her head. We will be keeping her here for at least the next seventy-two hours and monitoring her closely to make sure that nothing else develops. She has minor cuts and bruises on most of her body. She does have a deeper cut on her leg that required stitches, but it is a clean cut and should heal well," Martha informed the worried parents. 

"Can we see her?" The Doctor questioned. 

"Of course. She was waking up when I left her and she is highly distraught. She may be more anxious the next few days with random mood swings," Martha began. 

"I'm aware of the side effects of a concussion," The Doctor interrupted her, just wanting to see her for himself. 

"Of course," Martha replied not bothered by his rudeness. She understood how worried he was. She gave them Imogen's room number and the two of them took off quickly down the hall towards it. 

"I want Daddy." They heard Imogen crying through the door as they approached their room. The Doctor continued forward, desperate to comfort his daughter but Jack froze. His breath quickened as he remembered holding his daughter close to him as she screamed for the Doctor. She didn't understand why the Doctor had gone away, she just wanted him back. He started as he felt a hand slip into his giving it a comforting squeeze. He took a deep breath then forced himself to take a step forward followed by another until he finally reached her room. The Doctor opened the door to Imogen's room to find a nurse trying unsuccessfully to calm her. 

"Daddy," She cried again upon seeing him. She had been changed into hospital issued pajamas that were white. Her curly hair was messy from tossing and turning in her distress. While tears stained her cheeks. 

"It's alright. I'm here now little one," The Doctor cooed in Galliferayan comfortingly. Releasing Jack's hand, he moved closer to the bed. She held up her arms to him wanting to be held. "Can I hold her?" He then questioned in the nurse in English.

"Of course," The nurse replied. The Doctor didn't hesitate to lean down scooping her up in his arms being careful not to jostle her. He moved to the chair next to the bed sitting down in it cuddling her close to him. She gripped his coat tightly still sobbing. The nurse picked up a sippy cup from next to the bed offering it to the Doctor. He placed it to Imogen's mouth, holding it for her as she drank thirstily. Jack, though, didn't move from his spot by the door. He looked towards the Doctor holding their daughter close, then towards the door. 

"Jack don't you dare," The Doctor spoke up as he kept one eye on his husband. He knew the look in Jack's eye. He had seen the look in his own eyes many times. He adjusted Imogen in his arms allowing her to take the sippy cup. She dropped it burying her face in his jacket sobbing harder. The Doctor comforted her holding up his arm inviting Jack over. 

"I can't," Jack whispered taking a step back. 

"Yes, you can. I know you need to run, Jack and I understand why. She won't. Just come sit with us," The Doctor told him softly. Jack moved to the Doctor. He grabbed a second chair and pulled it over to them. Leaning over, he picked up the abandoned sippy cup before resting his head against the Doctor. The Doctor wrapped his arm around his shoulder pulling him closer. Reaching out, Jack tucked the bear into her arms. She grabbed it with one hand, continuing to hold tightly onto the Doctor with the other. She didn't look at him continuing to sob pitifully into the Doctor's chest. She sobbed until her breathing finally evened out again as she fell into a deep sleep. The Doctor stood up laying her gently on the bed. He covered her with her blanket, adjusting the IV to make sure that it didn't tug. Sitting down next to Jack again, he took his hand. 

"You need to talk to someone about what happened," The Doctor whispered. 

"I'm fine," Jack answered him. The Doctor nodded. 

"It's alright not to be," The Doctor told him repeating the same words he had been told many times over the years.

"I don't have a choice. You and Imogen need me to be strong," Jack argued him. The Doctor released his hand pulling Jack closer to him with one arm around his shoulder.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Jack. It's alright to let me take care of you sometimes," The Doctor responded. Jack leaned into him as the Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack in a loving embrace. Jack tried hard not to break, but the gentle kiss on the top of his head caused the tears to break free. He wrapped his own arms around his lover as he cried. The Doctor didn't try to calm him, instead running his hand along Jack's back as he finally let go of the pain he had been holding for the last few weeks. Once Imogen was out of the hospital, the Doctor planned on trying to get him to talk to Martha. For now, he just had to be strong enough to help him through this.


	8. Chapter 8

The Doctor looked up as the door to Imogen's room opened. Martha came in carrying a clipboard still in her white doctor's coat. She first looked at the worried parents surprised to see that it was Jack who was being comforted. He had his head rested against the Doctor's chest and the wet marks on the Doctor's shirt indicated that he had been crying recently. Martha opened her mouth to question if he was alright, but the Doctor caught her eye. He mouthed the words *not now* and she nodded her understanding. 

"I just got off the phone with Gwen," Martha commented. 

"How is Ianto?" Jack wondered sitting up. 

"He is currently still in surgery. He broke his leg during the accident and the bone was sticking through the skin. She doesn't have any other information at the moment but I am going to call and speak with his doctor directly later once he is out of surgery," Martha explained to him. Jack sighed while the Doctor ran his hand to his neck rubbing the back of it. 

"Does she know what caused the accident?" The Doctor wondered. There was no blame in his tone just a general curiosity about what happened. 

"No. She hasn't had a chance to talk with Ianto yet and it is possible that he doesn't remember what happened either," Martha answered them. She looked towards Imogen's bed when she heard a soft groan. Imogen rolled her head to the other side away from the noise, gripping her teddy bear tightly. Her hand relaxed again as she sighed returning to sleeping soundly. 

"How long has she been asleep?" Martha questioned quietly.

"Not long," The Doctor answered vaguely. Martha nodded going over to Imogen's bed, she looked at the monitors notating the information that was showing. She then gently moved the blankets as she placed the stethoscope in her ears. Imogen groaned when Martha placed the cool metal against her chest listening to her hearts and then lungs. She was careful not to wake the sleeping child as she took her vitals. Once she was done with her initial examination, she motioned for the Doctor. "Doctor, would come over here, please. I would like you to try to wake her."

"Do you want her completely awake?" The Doctor asked standing up and going over to the bed. 

"No, I just need to make sure that she is waking up cleanly," Martha commented. The Doctor nodded. Picking up Imogen's sippy cup he sat down on the edge of her bed. 

"Time to wake up now my little one," He cooed at her softly in Gallifreyan as he brushed the hair back from her face. 

"I'm tired Daddy," She whimpered also in Gallifreyan not opening her eyes.

"I know, but you need to have a drink," The Doctor told her. She opened her eyes a crack looking up at him with sad blue eyes. He placed the sippy cup against her lips and she took a drink, letting most of it dribble out the side of her mouth as her eyes closed again. The Doctor chuckled. Grabbing a napkin from the table, he wiped the liquid off her face. He then kissed her softly on the side of the head. "I love you my Kui'la."

"Love you too daddy," She whispered, her breathing evening out. The Doctor fixed her blankets for her once more before standing up. 

"How is she?" He asked Martha. 

"The same at the moment which is the best we can hope for. She should start to show improvement over the next few days as long as we let her get the rest that she needs. When she wakes again, though, I would like her to try to eat something even if it is just a banana or we risk her energy levels falling," Martha explained to them softly. "Now since you're up Doctor it is your turn to be examined. If you would follow me to the room next door we can get this over with as quickly as possible so you can sit with Imogen again."

"I don't need to be examined," The Doctor informed her crossing his arms stubbornly. 

"Really? By my estimates, you have been here four hours now. I know you haven't bothered to eat anything due to your worry over Imogen even though you need to keep your own energy levels up. I will let you off without a full examination if you can, at least, tell me that you took your pills this morning," Martha told him. The Doctor narrowed his eyes further. "I will take that as a no."

"I didn't have time," The Doctor responded. 

"While I understand that worry, you also have to think of the child growing inside you at the moment. Imogen will be alright here with Jack for a moment," Martha commented. She didn't miss the fact that the Doctor looked quickly towards Jack. His eyes were no longer angry but filled with worry at the mention of his husband. "Unless you would like Jack to come with us."

"No, he will be fine here a moment. Let's get this over with," The Doctor told her quickly moving towards the door. He went ahead of her out into the hall. Martha followed him closing the door to Imogen's room behind her. She gestured to the room next door and the Doctor went into it sitting down on the end of the bed. Martha closed the door behind her leaning against the door to stop the Doctor from running. 

"What is going on Doctor?" She questioned in concern. 

"Nothing," The Doctor lied immediately. 

"Don't lie to me. Why didn't you want Jack left alone with Imogen? Has something happened that you haven't told me about?" Martha wondered her voice a concerned medic. The Doctor took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

"Three weeks ago I killed myself by overdosing on aspirin," The Doctor told her looking towards the ground. 

"How is that possible if you are still here?" Martha wondered. 

"Jack, couldn't live with the fact that I had died used his vortex manipulator to change time," The Doctor explained to her. "That is why he wanted me back on the depression pills, he is terrified that I am going to try again."

"Are you?" Martha asked in concern as she tried to process the information. 

"No. I don't know," He responded as he ran his hand through his hair. He didn't want to die at the moment, but he knew that if he had lost his little girl today nothing would have stopped him from taking his life. Martha nodded going over to him. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

"I am here if you ever need someone to talk to Doctor," Martha informed him in concern. 

"Jack needs someone more at the moment. He doesn't want to talk about it, but he has lived with the knowledge that I died for the last three weeks. He only told me yesterday morning what happened. I wondered why he had suddenly changed. He had been being so cold and angry all the time and then suddenly he was there again. I don't want to lose him Martha but with Imogen being injured and this baby on the way, I am terrified he is going to try to run. He wanted today when he heard Imogen screaming through the door. I saw it in his eyes and only me begging him to sit with us made him stay," The Doctor admitted. Now that he had started talking he felt the need to tell her everything. Martha just listened surprised to hear they had been having marital problems as neither one of them had ever showed it. 

"I will talk to him," Martha reassured the Doctor, pulling him into a hug. He leaned into it grateful for the comfort as he listened intently to make sure that the door to Imogen's room remained closed. He wasn't going to let Jack leave him again, not while they could still fix this.


	9. Chapter 9

Martha examined the Doctor unhappy, but not surprised to find that all his vitals were off still. His energy levels had dropped again and if he didn't eat soon he risked fainting or worse. Upon promising that he would eat the meal once it arrived, he wasn't placed on an IV just yet, but it was still a possibility if his energy levels didn't rise enough. She left him alone a moment to order food for him to eat that was high in potassium before going to the TARDIS. Once aboard she collected his pills for the day from the medi-bay adding in a pill that would help his body convert the potassium to energy. She took the small handful back to him. He pouted when he had to take the pills with water, rather than tea like he wanted. 

"You can have tea with your meal," She told him. 

"Can I go back to Imogen now?" The Doctor questioned just wanting to be with his daughter. 

"Not quite yet. I am going to get Jack first so that the three of us can talk for a moment," Martha replied. The Doctor nodded, shifting unhappily on his bed. He didn't stop her, though. Leaving him alone again she poked her head into Imogen's room. Jack was still sitting near her bed, his head was hanging down with his hands covering his face. Upon hearing the door, he looked up quickly wiping his face in the process. 

"What's the matter? Where is he?" Jack immediately questioned in concern. 

"He is just next door still. Would you mind joining us for just a moment?" Martha asked.

"What about Imogen?" Jack looked towards his sleeping daughter. He didn't want her to be afraid if she woke up alone in the hospital room again. 

"Imogen will be fine alone here for a moment. We will be just right next door and there are plenty of nurses on call to attend to her as well," Martha reassured him. Jack nodded standing up to follow her out of the room. She led him into the side room closing the door tightly behind them again. 

"Tell me the truth, how is he? We were woken by Ianto calling to tell me about the accident. I still should have remembered to get his pills before we left this morning," Jack rambled as he followed her thinking that Martha had pulled him aside to talk about the Doctor. 

"Are you alright?" Jack questioned his husband in concern. 

"Fine. I just needed to take my medication and eat," The Doctor replied as Jack hurried to his side wrapping his arm around him to pull him close. 

"You're not fine. Your energy levels are abysmal and if they don't come up soon we may have to look at placing you on an IV for awhile this afternoon," Martha warned him. The Doctor made a face at her.

"Do you need me to go get you something to eat?" Jack offered. 

"I already ordered him a meal high in potassium to eat. While I am worried about the Doctor's health, I asked you in here to talk about you," Martha explained to him. 

"I'm fine," Jack responded immediately causing Martha to groan. 

"I really wish you two would stop saying that. Neither one of you are fine. The Doctor told me what happened," Martha informed him. 

"I don't want to talk about it," Jack snapped heading towards the door. Martha opened her mouth to argue him, but the Doctor spoke up again before she had the chance. 

"If you ever loved me, you won't open that door." Jack paused with his hand on the door handle turning to look at the Doctor in surprise. It may have been the hormones racing through his body or the low energy, but he spoke more freely in front of Martha than she had heard in a long time. "Our marriage is falling apart Jack. While the last three weeks have been wonderful, I keep wondering when you are going to forget about us again. When you are going to go back to leaving the house angry every morning and return angrier every night while I take care of Imogen alone. We needed you, but you weren't there. I don't want to go back to that Jack. I love our home and our daughter. I will love our new child, but I don't want to want to raise them on my own."

"You won't have to," Jack promised going back over to him. He went to take the Doctor's hand, but the Doctor pulled it away from him. 

"Then prove it to me. Stay here and talk to Martha," The Doctor begged him. Jack sighed feeling trapped. Sure he could use his vortex manipulator to leave the room, this planet and find somewhere to drink. As much as he wanted to, he had the feeling that the Doctor would never forgive him if he left now. He flopped down in the chair next to the bed the Doctor was sitting on and looked down at the floor. He wasn't sure where to start. While the Doctor may have died three weeks ago, everything really started long before that. 

"I was angry all the time," Jack admitted finally. "I didn't realize it at the time, but looking back now, I can see just how angry I was. Torchwood was going through a rough patch with the media constantly talking about how we were ruining Cardiff. The rift was acting up sending us into the field constantly and paperwork was piling up. Torchwood was not only my work, but it became my life again. For months, I only came home long enough to eat, sleep and then go back to work. The entire time, the Doctor was suffering and I ignored him. I ignored his cries for help. I even ignored his pain as I forced myself upon him at night."

"I never stopped you," The Doctor spoke up. Jack looked up at him. 

"Just because you never stopped me, doesn't mean I wasn't hurting you. I didn't care about whether or not I was hurting you. I was just concerned about finding my own release. The night that you." He paused swallowing hard. The Doctor picked up the glass of water offering it to Jack. He took it gratefully taking a drink. The water, while refreshing seemed to sit heavily in his stomach. He took a deep breath and tried again. "The night that you died, I realized how much I had been hurting you. I promise Doctor it won't ever be like that again. I'm just sorry it took you dying for me to realize how much I had been hurting you."

"Why don't you tell us about that night?" Martha spoke up reminding them that she was still there listening. Jack looked over to see her leaning against the door listening to them speak. Before he could begin, though, a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. Martha opened the door to find one of the nurses standing there with a plate of food and a cup of tea. Martha took it from them, bringing it in for the Doctor. While she had been nice and ordered him a couple of bananas, she had also ordered him a piece of fish with potatoes and mushrooms on the side. She had considered adding spinach to the plate as well but knew it would be a waste of time trying to get the Doctor to eat it. The Doctor, of course, ignored the rest of the food on the plate to eat one of the bananas. "You need to eat the rest of your meal as well and not just the bananas."

"I will," The Doctor agreed even if he was wondering how he could accidentally tip the food onto the floor. Martha sighed. Going to the cupboard, she pulled out a small table and placed it across his lap setting the food down on it. The Doctor looked at her innocently as he picked up his tea taking a drink. 

"Where were we?" Martha questioned as she leaned against the door again. With another deep breath, Jack told them about the horrible night the Doctor died. He told them about waking up to find his husband struggling to breathe. How he had realized the Doctor had overdosed on aspirin, but didn't understand at the time why. He wasn't able to stop the tears from flowing down his face as he recounted the Doctor's last minutes. He had held him for hours hoping beyond hope that the Doctor would regenerate in his arms if he just kept him warm. Finally, he could speak no more as he remembered leaving the room to find Imogen curled up in the Doctor's coat on their bed. The Doctor climbed down off the bed wrapping his arms tightly around Jack. Both of them were crying now and they held each other tightly taking comfort from their husband's arms. They were sobbing so hard, that neither one of them noticed when Martha slipped quietly out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

As their tears dried, Jack pulled the Doctor onto his lap just needing to hold him close. The Doctor leaned his head back resting it against Jack's shoulder. He took comfort in the feeling of Jack's hand running gently up and down his chest. Jack's hand drifted lower towards his groin. He pushed his hand up under the Doctor's shirt and for a moment the Doctor thought he was going to have to stop him from trying to have sex right there in the hotel room as Jack often used sex for comfort. So he was surprised when Jack rested his hand on his abdomen right above where the baby was. The Doctor placed his hand over Jacks. 

"Are we going to be alright?" Jack questioned softly. 

"I don't know," The Doctor replied honestly. He wanted more than anything to say that his marriage to Jack was secure. That once Imogen was released from the hospital they would go home and continue their lives together. He couldn't, though. For months, he had suffered from depression while Jack failed to notice how much pain he was in .He still loved Jack with both his hearts but he had meant what he had told him. He had spent the last three weeks, waking up in Jack's arms and wondering if this was the day the anger would start again. He couldn't continue to live like that. 

"What can I do to prove to you that I am sorry and trying to change?" Jack wondered. The Doctor didn't answer him right away as he continued to stare at the wall, listening intently for Imogen to need them. "Would it help if I continued to talk to Martha?"

"She is good at listening," The Doctor responded vaguely. He sighed. "I'm sorry for what I put you through."

"I know that you don't remember it, but can you, at least, tell me out of all the ways that you could die, why you would choose to take aspirin," Jack questioned. Of all the things that stuck with him about the Doctor's death, it was his struggling to breathe that haunted him. He could still hear the gasping noises the Doctor made as he struggled to get air into his lungs. 

"Aspirin is the only way to guarantee that I would actually die. It inhibits the energy in my body that allows me to regenerate so my death would be final," The Doctor explained. He felt a soft kiss on the side of his neck. 

"Promise me that you won't ever try something like that again," Jack begged him softly. 

"I can't," The Doctor whispered. That night wasn't the first time that he had attempted suicide, nor was he foolish enough to think it would be the last. He had been suicidal most of his life starting at a young age while he was still at the Academy. The strict structure made him wish that he could run from it all, but in order to be able to drive a TARDIS he had to pass his classes. The Academy was difficult for him, though, and he more barely passed his classes while the others seemed to find the work easy. He was often made an example of in front of the class causing the other students to look down upon him. Finally, he just couldn't take it anymore. He had fallen behind in all of his classes and had gone home for winter break looking for relief only to be lectured by his father. No one questioned when he went to the barn that night. He often slept in the barn so that he could cry without his brothers knowing. That night, though, he had no intention of sleeping. Taking one of the kitchen knives out to the barn with him, he sat on the bed with the blade pressed against his wrist. Whether or not he would have actually gone through with it, he would never know as his mother found him before he had the chance. She held him letting him cry as she whispered soothingly to him that it would be alright. It was only because of her strength and love that he returned to the academy. It was also only because of her that he lived long enough to finally see the stars that he had always dreamed about. 

"I promise you, though, that I won't try again as long as I am carrying our child," The Doctor told him after a long moment of silence. 

"So I just need to make sure that I keep you pregnant," Jack teased him. The Doctor turned his head to look at him as Jack ran his hand lower finally. The Doctor caught his wrist stopping him. Jack pouted but he realized why the Doctor had stopped him when a moment later the door to the room opened. Martha walked in unphased to see them sitting together. She tutted, though, upon seeing the Doctor's meal remained untouched on the bed 

"Are you going to finish your meal Doctor?" She questioned him already knowing the answer so she wasn't surprised when he shook his head no. "Then if you want to take a seat on the bed, I am going to get an IV ready for you."

"No," The Doctor told her standing up. 

"Oh?" Martha asked crossing her arms. 

"I agreed to eat and I plan to, but I am not going to force myself to eat food I don't want just to make you happy," The Doctor informed her. He stood up going towards the door to the room. 

"What would you like to eat then?" Martha wondered. 

"Do you even have to ask him?" Jack laughed standing up. He followed the Doctor out into the hallway and to Imogen's door. They entered her room together sitting down in the chairs by her bed. Martha came in a few minutes later with four bananas and a piece of chicken with gravy. The Doctor took the food from her and handed the chicken to Jack as he started on the bananas. Realizing she was on the losing of the end of the argument she didn't try to force him to eat anything else. She just checked Imogen's vitals then left the family to rest.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daddy," Imogen whimpered upon waking again. The Doctor immediately jumped up rushing to her. He sat down on her bed, taking her into his arms as she tried to snuggle onto his lap. He scooped her up, turning her so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "I don't feel good, daddy," She whispered starting to cry. She gripped his shirt tightly with one hand as the other clutched her teddy bear.

"I know my little one," The Doctor cooed rubbing her back in soothing circles. As he tried to comfort her, she sobbed harder.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Jack questioned sitting down on the bed beside them.

"I don't know," The Doctor told him feeling helpless over the fact that he was unable to soothe his daughter. 

"I'll get Martha," Jack told the Doctor softly feeling just as powerless as his husband. Imogen was hurting and they were unable to help her. Jack left the room, returning not even a minute later with Martha in tow.

"What is hurting sweetie?" Martha questioned softly. Imogen ignored her, burying her face into the Doctor's shoulder continuing to sob. She placed her hand on Imogen's shoulder to try to get her attention, but Imogen shook her off.

"Kui'la you need to answer Aunt Martha," Jack whispered. 

"Papa," She whined not listening to him either. Martha pulled out her stethoscope listening to Imogen's hearts and lungs as she continued to cry. She checked Imogen's ears than with the Doctor's help she turned her so that she could try to check her eyes. Imogen screamed as she fought them trying desperately to bury her head against the Doctor's chest again. They managed to turn her on to her back with the Doctor cradling her in his arms. He made gentle shushing noises as Martha tried to check Imogen's pupil response. Imogen squinted against the light trying to turn her head away from it. Martha finally let her as she verified that Imogen's pupils were responding properly. The Doctor turned her again, letting her hide her face against his chest as she continued to scream in misery. 

"Is it your head that is hurting?" Martha questioned as Imogen abandoned her teddy bear in favor of clinging to the Doctor's jacket with both hands. Martha gently smoothed back Imogen's hair, before reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a syringe that had already been prefilled with one of the few pain killers that Imogen could safely take. "With your permission Doctor, I am going to give her a half dose of painkillers to help her pain. If it doesn't work we can look at increasing the dose."

"That's fine," The Doctor agreed readily. Martha took Imogen's arm, injecting the painkiller into the cannula in her arm. Imogen sniffled several times but then quieted down as the painkiller took effect. Jack sat down on the bed next to them offering her the sippy cup from beside the bed. She took it from him drinking it slowly. He kissed her softly on the top of the head. 

"That's better isn't it," He cooed. She didn't answer him as she continued to stare at him with sad blue eyes. 

"Thank you for getting in here so quickly," The Doctor told Martha. 

"I was actually on my way to the room when Jack met me in the hall. I was coming to tell you that I was finally able to speak to Ianto's doctor. He is out of surgery and is in ICU recovering. After the surgery, he had trouble breathing on his own so they have him on additional oxygen and are monitoring him closely," Martha explained to them.

"How is his leg?" Jack wondered in concern.

"During the accident, his tibia broke through the skin and his fibula was busted in two places. The doctor thinks his leg is going to require at least three more surgeries to finish fixing the damage that was caused. The doctor says that he is going to be out of commission at work for at least six months while he recovers and then goes through physio," Martha told them. 

"If you get him transferred to UNIT, I can use the TARDIS to heal the bones in his leg within a matter of weeks rather than the months that modern medicine takes," The Doctor informed Martha.

"Is that allowed?" Martha wondered. She could understand using the TARDIS if Ianto had been hurt during an alien attack or while retrieving an artifact. He had been hurt though in an unfortunate car accident and they still weren't sure what caused it. 

"He works for Torchwood and it won't be changing time to speed up his healing," The Doctor answered her. He trusted Ianto with both his and Imogen's life and didn't think for a moment that Ianto would intentionally hurt their daughter. 

"I won't be able to have him transferred until he is stable. It may be a few days depending on how well he does," Martha answered. The Doctor nodded his understanding. He adjusted Imogen back to his shoulder as she calmed down, sleepy once more. "There is another thing."

"Oh," The Doctor wondered lifting his eyebrow. 

"I had to contact my mum to let her know that I wouldn't be coming over again today with Imogen. She is concerned for her and has asked if she can come up to the hospital to see her," Martha explained. 

"Francine is always welcome to see her granddaughter," Jack answered immediately. Francine had adopted Imogen as her own a few months after her birth and Imogen loved Francine. 

"I'm glad you feel that way because she is already on her way here. She should be here within the next twenty minutes," Martha answered. She had tried to tell her mother that she had to ask Jack and the Doctor's permission first, but Francine had told her that was nonsense. She had disconnected the call with Martha shortly after and Martha had no doubt that she was on her way to UNIT. If they had said no, she would have joined her mother for a cup of tea, but then sent her on her way back home. 

"Did you hear that sweetie, Grandma Francine will be here soon," Jack cooed at her. He held out his arms towards her as she turned to look at him. "Do you want to come to Papa?" She buried her face again in the Doctor's shirt. Jack wasn't offended, though, understanding that she wasn't feeling well and just needed a cuddle with her daddy. He kissed her on the back of her head then kissed the Doctor on the lips. He picked up another of the Doctor's bananas handing it to him. The Doctor took it with a sigh, knowing that if he didn't eat he would be lectured by Francine upon her arrival. Still, he was happy that she was on her way.


	12. Chapter 12

The Doctor barely touched his banana before giving up on it. He was sure that he was going to be sick despite the anti-emetic in his system. Moaning, he adjusted Imogen so that she was laying on his chest leaning back on the bed. He rested his hand gently on her back his eyes closing. Imogen's thumb made its way up to her mouth and her eyes fluttered as she stared at Jack. They had tried to break her of the bad habit and while she no longer sucked her thumb during the day, she still had the tendency to when she was sleepy. Concerned with how little he had eaten, Martha stood up pulling out his energy reader from her pocket. Going to the bed, she carefully picked the Doctor's hand up. He opened his eyes to watch as she pricked his finger causing him to wince and try to pull his hand away from her. She held on tightly until she had placed a drop of blood on the reader. Glaring at her he moved his hand away tucking it under the pillow where she couldn't see it. He closed his eyes again as she waited for it to analyze his blood. 

"Your energy levels are still too low Doctor. You need to try to eat more before you rest," Martha told him softly causing him to shake his head no.

"I can't," He whimpered his stomach flipping at the thought of trying to eat more. 

"Then I know you don't like IV's but do you think it would be alright if we tried one for a while?" Martha questioned him. 

"Fine," The Doctor sighed. He was too tired and feeling too ill to argue. Going to the cabinet, she first retrieved an extra blanket handing it to Jack. He covered the two of them up, tucking it around Imogen as her breathing evened out. Jack kissed them both softly on the head before returning to his post beside the bed. With everything that had happened throughout the morning, it was easy to forget that the Doctor had spent yesterday in bed not wanting to move due to a kidney infection. Martha left the room a moment returning with a second IV stand. She set it up hanging the bag for the Doctor. He watched her as she placed the IV into his lower arm then taped it into place. The itching was almost instant and the Doctor resisted the urge to pick the tape. Instead, he rested his hand on Imogen's back once more. She sighed snuggling against him causing a small smile to cross his face. He kissed her softly on the hand as his eyes closed and he slipped quickly off to sleep.

"Are you going to be admitting him to the hospital as well?" Jack asked Martha softly once the Doctor began to snore softly. Martha shook her head no.

"At the moment, I am just providing him with additional potassium as well as nutrients his body needs. If he continues to show no improvement then we will discuss the best way to proceed. I would prefer to return to my post at Torchwood, but not at the risk of his health or your unborn child's. On the other hand, if it is just nutrients that he needs I can provide those inside the TARDIS without having to rely on UNIT," Martha explained. She was going to continue but the Doctor moaned pulling the blanket up further. Not wanting to disturb her patients any further she motioned for Jack to follow her out of the room. Jack did so with one last glance back at his sleeping family. Closing the door behind him, they walked down the hall to the nearby break room for coffee before continuing their conversation. There was one other person already in the room as they entered. He looked up from his laptop while they made their drinks and took a seat at the far table but quickly disregarded them as he returned to his work. 

"I understand that you want to return to Torchwood, but if you think keeping the Doctor at UNIT will be what is best for him and our unborn child, then he should remain here. I will even talk to the brigadier to see about keeping you on until after the baby is born," Jack suggested. Last time Martha had been alone in caring for the Doctor until they had brought Otis in to help with the difficult birth. 

"I plan to keep a close eye on him to make sure that the baby is developing correctly and that we deal with any medical issues he has quickly. While UNIT would be able to provide round the clock care for the Doctor it isn't necessary to keep him here. If I can get him to agree to a small team of doctors then I can provide him the same care aboard his TARDIS. The TARDIS is also able to monitor him for problems that we wouldn't necessarily notice until it was too late otherwise, " Martha explained. Jack nodded his understanding.

"The Doctor was asking me if keeping the baby was the best choice for our family. I told him I wanted the child, but he almost died while pregnant with Imogen. I know that he probably won't be able to carry this child to term either. And with how sick he already is I am worried that he won't even be able to carry the child long enough to give it a fighting chance. Which makes me terrified about what will happen if he loses the child. He has already committed suicide once there is nothing stopping him from trying again," Jack voiced his concern to her.

"Depression is a problem that will plague him off and on for the rest of his life. As long as we recognize he has the problem and take the necessary steps to prevent him from trying to commit suicide again he will be alright," Martha told Jack not disagreeing with him. She had seen his suicidal tendencies while traveling with him. She had also been the one to stitch the Doctor's wrist after he had tried to kill himself when Imogen was an infant. 

"I have been checking his nightstand daily for aspirin or anything else he might use to take his life. I have also been making sure that he is taking his pills," Jack informed her. Martha stirred her coffee slowly considering her next words.

"While I agree that he needs to be on pills for depression, I think you should consider taking them as well," Martha told him Jack opened his mouth to argue her, but she kept going before he could. "I know you think you don't need them. I know that just like the Doctor you think it is a weakness to have to use a pill to control your emotions. From what I have heard today, you have been through a lot and while you keep saying it was only three weeks ago I can't help but wonder how long you suffered for before you changed time."

"I don't know," Jack answered her honestly. "I spent most of my time drunk or passed out trying to forget the pain of losing him and Imogen."

"What happened to Imogen?" Martha questioned. 

"You took her." Jack sighed running his hands down his face. He felt sick remember the relief that he had felt when Martha removed Imogen from his care. He couldn't handle her and watching the Doctor with her these last few weeks it was obvious why. Imogen was a daddy's girl and she relied on him to be there whenever she needed him. As much as he loved his daughter he could never replace the Doctor, nor did he want to. "You won't tell the Doctor that I am taking depression pills will you?"

"No, but I think you should," Martha answered. She glanced down at her phone as it went off. "My mum is at the front gate. I need to go sign her in. Do you want to come with me?"

"I want to be with my family," Jack responded. Martha nodded. She walked him back to Imogen's room before heading out of the hospital. Jack entered the room. Standing just inside the doorway, he stared at his husband and daughter sleeping soundly. He didn't even think about it as he toed off his shoes and climbed up on the bed with them. It was a tight fit, but he laid on his side wrapping his arm over Imogen's back to help keep himself on the bed. Just wanting to rest for a moment he closed his eyes while he waited for Martha to return.


	13. Chapter 13

After getting her mother from the gatehouse, Martha stopped by the pharmacy to retrieve pills for Jack before leading her mother to Imogen's room. When Martha opened the door to the room she found the three of them asleep on Imogen's bed. Imogen was still on the Doctor's chest while Jack was laying so close to the edge if he moved at all he would risk falling off. Martha sighed not wanting to disturb them. Right now they needed each other's comfort more than any medical care she could provide beyond monitoring them. She pulled the door closed turning to look at her mother. Francine was standing there waiting with a teddy bear for Imogen. The teddy bear was pure white wearing a blue dress with a blue bow on her ear. It was cute but vastly different from the brown teddy bear that she normally drug around. 

"I'm sorry that you came all the way out here for nothing, but they are all three asleep and I would prefer not to wake them," Martha whispered to her. 

"That's alright. Do you mind if I leave the teddy bear for Imogen?" Francine asked. Martha shook her head no. 

"Just make sure you're quiet," Martha warned her. Francine gave her a look before walking towards the bed. She was startled to see that the Doctor also had an IV in his arm as well. She glanced at Martha wondering why no one had mentioned if the Doctor had been in the car accident as well. She couldn't question her though without risking waking them. She carefully placed the new bear at the top of the bed near Imogen's head. None of them stirred as she brushed a curl off of Imogen's face, then tucked the blanket up around her. She went around to the other side of the bed putting the bar up on the side of the bed to make sure that Jack didn't fall off in his sleep. Jack groaned snuggling closer to his sleeping family. Not wanting to disturb them any more than she already had, Francine snuck quietly out of the room. 

-DW-

Jack awoke feeling groggy and confused. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. He had only wanted to close his eyes for a moment while he waited for Francine. Now the room was dark, except for the light coming from the monitors. He was laying on his side facing the Doctor. Imogen was laying between him and the Doctor with he face to the Doctor. Her back was pressed against Jack's chest. Noticing the unfamiliar white bear next to her head, Jack reached up for it. As he did, he heard Imogen moan then turn to look at Jack opening her eyes. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you," Jack whispered kissing her softly on the forehead. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm thirsty, papa," Imogen told her lifting her head further. Jack looked around seeing the sippy cup still sitting on the bedside table. He picked it up, then held out her arms to Imogen. She turned over so that she was facing Jack allowing him to pull her into his arms. As he did so, though, the Doctor began to stir. 

"Mine," The Doctor whimpered trying to pull Imogen closer to him again. He had been sleeping peacefully with her against his chest comforting her both physically and telepathically. The feeling of her mind slipping away from him made him react instantly. 

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," Jack apologized to his husband. Realizing that it was only here Papa trying to hold her, the Doctor released Imogen allowing her to cuddle with Jack. Jack handed her the sippy cup holding her close with one arm. He reached out with the other gently running his fingers down the Doctor's sideburn. The Doctor opened his eyes smiling as he caught Jack's hand in his. He kissed Jack's knuckles softly. 

"Feeling better?" The Doctor wondered his voice quiet with sleepiness. Jack couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. 

"I'm fine, besides I should be asking you that question," Jack informed him. The Doctor smiled softly. 

"No," he answered Jack honestly. His stomach was sour still and he had a headache. All he wanted to do was to curl up and go back to sleep despite already sleeping most of the day away. 

"Anything that I can do to help?" Jack wondered. 

"You could stop lying to me," The Doctor responded lifting his eyebrow at Jack. Jack sighed. 

"Alright, I'm not fine Is that what you wanted to hear?" Jack snapped at him. It was his fault that his daughter and husband were both in the hospital sick rather than at home where they belonged. He had failed to keep either of them safe. He knew that Martha would tell him that both of them were to blame for the Doctor's pregnancy. While she was right, he was the one who didn't encourage the Doctor to use protection despite knowing the Doctor was able to get pregnant. Yes, the risk was low after Imogen's birth, but they never bothered to have the Doctor tested to see whether or not he could still get pregnant. Then they could have gone to a future drug store to purchase contraceptives that the Doctor could take or at the very least used a condom. Also, if the Doctor hadn't become pregnant there would have been no reason for Imogen to be with Ianto in the SUV that morning. It was a cascade effect that began and ended with him. 

"If it is the truth, then yes. I wish that you would talk to me Jack rather than keeping it all in until you become angry and run from us again," The Doctor responded. If they wanted their marriage to last more than a few more months until the baby was born, they needed to be honest with each other. It was hard for both of them as they were used to keep secrets. When you lived a long life, secrets and lies became a normal part of it. 

"Martha wants me to take pills," Jack admitted after a long moment of silence. 

"Are you going to?" The Doctor questioned. Jack shrugged despite telling Martha that he would. "I think you should. I don't like taking the pills either but they do help me feel better, Jack."

"Fine, I'll take them," Jack told him feeling defeated.

"I take pills too," Imogen chimed up showing that she was listening to them. The Doctor exchanged a glance with Jack before addressing their daughter. 

"Yes, you do," The Doctor agreed. Imogen had vitamins that she took every morning and then a pill that she took for her energy at least once a week.Her energy levels were monitored closely due to being half human. Martha would have checked her energy levels when she came in injured, but they could drop quickly as her body tried to heal itself. While he was thinking about it, he sat up moving towards the edge of the bed. 

"Where are you going?" Jack wondered.

"I want to see what medications Martha has us on," The Doctor replied getting to his feet. He went over to the computer that was in the room. He quickly hacked it, pulling up Imogen's medical information. He read through the list of medications she was on, seeing that Martha had her on an anti-inflammatory for her leg as well as the energy medication and several others. 

"Get back to bed," Martha scolded him coming into the room. 

"How did you know I was out of bed?" The Doctor pouted heading to lay down again. 

"I put a block on Imogen's medical information that alerts me if anyone accesses but me," Martha told him. While she trusted the others at UNIT she didn't need them poking around in Imogen or the Doctor's information. She was their primary doctor and could handle their medications. That reminded her. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small bottle of pills. She took them over to Jack. " I brought what we discussed earlier for you."

"That's alright, he knows Martha," Jack sighed. He took the bottle from her. Opening it he placed one in his mouth. He swallowed it dry feeling it stick in his throat all the way down. The Doctor leaned over kissing him softly on the lips. 

"You'll feel better soon, Jack," The Doctor informed him with a smile. Jack smiled back. He would continue to take the pills for now since it made the Doctor happy even if it did make him feel like a failure.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning before breakfast, Martha admitted the Doctor to the UNIT hospital. His body was failing to stabilize his energy and his kidney infection had grown worse. In order to fight the infection, she placed him on stronger antibiotics administered through the cannula in his arm. She then had a second bed brought into Imogen's room though the Doctor refused to move to it. He instead laid cuddling with his daughter, refusing to eat, drink or do anything besides try to sleep. He was receiving nutrients still through the IV, so Martha allowed him to rest leaving bananas next to the bed in case he became hungry. She allowed Jack to sit with his family in the morning, but the Doctor and Imogen weren't the only ones who needed to heal.

After lunch, she checked that the Doctor and Imogen remained stable before leading Jack to her temporary office to talk. She had allowed the Doctor to hear the first part of the conversation in order for him to understand the consequences of his actions if he chose to take aspirin again. Now she wanted Jack to be able to talk freely to her without him worrying what the Doctor would think of his actions. She made the both a cup of coffee motioning for Jack to take a seat on one side of the desk. Rather than sitting on the other side, she pulled out her notebook then sat down beside him. She turned the chair so that she was facing him, leaning back in it slightly.

"So when we left off yesterday you were holding the Doctor in the medi-bay," Martha recounted softly. Jack swallowed hard before nodding. He lifted the coffee to take a drink but his hand was shaking so hard that he spilled it down the front of his shirt. Martha stood going out into the hall. She returned a moment later with a towel. He took it from her wiping the front of his shirt off. He could get a clean one from the TARDIS before returning to the Doctor's side. Martha took the towel from him, once he was done and sat it down on her desk. She then took a seat again. "You can continue, whenever you're ready. Just take your time Jack. You don't have to tell me everything today. We can talk about as much or as little as you want to."

"I left the medi-bay heading up the stairs to find Imogen curled on the bed in his coat. Somehow she knew that he was gone and that he wasn't coming back. I held her promising that I was there for her, but it was a promise that I couldn't keep," Jack recounted slowly his voice breaking several times as he spoke.

"Why not?" Martha wondered. 

"Because he wasn't there anymore," Jack answered. "During the first day, we were united in our grief as I laid in bed holding her. I don't know what I would have done without you as you were the one who called our friends and family letting them know what happened. You wanted to bury him, but I promised him years ago that I would burn his body and it was a promise I intended to keep." He continued softly explaining to Martha about getting the Doctor ready for the funeral and then taking the TARDIS to a quiet location to burn his body. The tears were falling freely once more and he was grateful when Martha offered him a handkerchief. He dabbed at his eyes with it continuing as he told her about returning the Doctor's body to the sky and the ground. By that time over an hour had passed but Jack wasn't ready to stop yet. Now that he had begun speaking he felt the need to tell Martha all of it. He had to make her understand what led him to let her take Imogen from him. 

"The first two days were hard but we had each other. It was after the funeral was over and I was left alone in our home with her that I felt lost. Our house wasn't really a home anymore without him and every time the floor squeaked or a door creaked I looked up expecting to see him enter. At night, I laid awake waiting for him to come to bed. Mornings were worse, though, as I woke up alone in the bed after dreaming about him and had to remember all over again that he wasn't there. I quickly learned that it doesn't matter if you are four or over 2000 years old when someone is suddenly taken from you, it is impossible to understand why. I tried to help her at first, but she was angry. She threw fits, refused to eat and cried constantly. I quickly realized that I couldn't handle her. Rather than trying to, though, I turned to alcohol," Jack explained to her. 

"Can you remember what led you to that decision rather than asking for help?" Martha wondered. She wanted to know what led him to think that turning to whiskey was a better option than asking for the help that he obviously needed. She also couldn't help but wonder why she had left them alone rather that checking in on them after the Doctor's death. Granted she didn't know the extent of the Doctor and Jack's marriage problems, but it didn't make sense to her that she had abandoned Jack in his time of need. 

"I couldn't," Jack told her simply. 

"Why not?" Martha questioned. 

"You had already done so much for us in making sure the Doctor's final wishes were carried out. You offered to help with Imogen but I was angry with you for not being able to save him. Instead, I sent you away thinking I could handle her on my own. I had already lost the Doctor by failing to notice how much he was hurting. Imogen was all I had left of him and she needed me. I couldn't lose her as well," Jack admitted talking it out as he had never really thought about it beyond the anger he felt. Jack stood up moving to the window. He stared out of it watching the troops march in the square below. 

"But you did lose her in the end," Martha told him after Jack failed to continue. 

"In the end, I lost everybody including myself," he whispered to himself. He wasn't sure if Martha heard him, nor did he care. He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He just wanted to take his family home and forget. He couldn't, though, not yet. He didn't look at Martha as he turned heading towards the door. Opening it, he rushed down the hall to Imogen's room. He let himself into the room, finding the Doctor cuddling her close as they rested. It was something that was normal between the two of but with them both in the hospital how could anything be normal?

"Jack?" The Doctor questioned seeing him standing in the doorway. Jack took a step backward followed by another as the scene changed before his eyes. In his mind, he could see the Doctor laying on the bed as his right heart stopped and Jack knew it was just a matter of moments before his left one stopped as well. Unable to stop himself, Jack turned and ran.


	15. Chapter 15

"Where did papa go?" Imogen wondered softly as the Doctor stared at the closed door, wondering what made Jack finally decide to run.

"I don't know little one," The Doctor replied softly. He kissed her softly on the top of the head as she yawned. "Why don't you close your eyes and when you wake up I'm sure that Papa will be back." 

"I'm not sleepy," Imogen argued with another yawn. The Doctor snuggled her close, humming her lullaby softly. She fought going to sleep as she tried unsuccessfully to get out of his arms. Finally, she went still. Looking down, he saw that she had her thumb in her mouth again with her eyes closed. He continued to hum softly waiting until she was asleep before carefully easing her hand away from her mouth as he cuddled her closer resting his head on hers for a moment. Gently moving her to the bed, he stood up. He covered her up tucking the teddy bears close to her before going over to his own bed. Sitting down on the edge of it, he put his head into his hands. He stared at the floor trying not to think about Jack or the fact they had a baby on the way. He felt guilty as the thought briefly crossed his mind that he should have just taken the pill to end the pregnancy before he got Martha involved. Then he would have been sick for a few days but he would have Jack by his side and his family safe at home. He looked up expectantly as the door to the room opened hoping that Jack had returned. Disappointment filled him upon seeing Martha entering the room with a syringe in her hand. 

"Have you seen Jack?" The Doctor asked her. She shook her head no. 

"I expected him to be back by now. Has he not returned yet?" Martha questioned in concern. 

"No," the Doctor lied, not wanting to tell her that Jack had run from them. He eyed the syringe in her hand. While he didn't want an injection, he also didn't want Imogen to need one more. It was mainly a selfish reason on his part because he didn't want to deal with her crying. "Is that for me or her?"

"You," Martha told him. "Can I have you lay down on your side for me?" He ignored her holding out his arm for her instead. He sighed when she didn't give him the injection in his arm like he wanted instead pulling the curtain closed around them. He huffed undoing his trousers before laying down on his side with his back to her. "Since you are going to be here a few days you should consider changing into a hospital gown."

"I will later if it is really necessary," He growled at her. Not sure why he was suddenly angry, Martha lowered his trousers a little cleaning the spot for the injection. He barely reacted as he felt the pinprick of the needle. He waited until she placed a plaster on the injection site before fixing his trousers and sitting up. 

"Do you want me to try to find Jack for you?" Martha offered, grabbing his energy reader.

"I am sure he will be back soon," The Doctor answered softly watching her prick his finger. He really didn't like her at the moment he decided as he had a needle in his arms, had gotten one in his bottom and now in his finger. He grew more cranky as the reader showed his energy was still low. He put up with her poking and prodding him while she ran through his vitals and examined him but the oncoming storm was just behind his eyes by the time that she finished. His vitals were worse than when she had admitted him and she had him lay back adjusting his pillows for him. She didn't need to tell him that he needed to eat and then rest for awhile.

"I'm going to get you a cup of tea as well as a banana smoothie to drink," Martha told him waiting to get his potassium levels up. "Do you want anything else?"

"Not really," He huffed at her. She opened the curtain around his bed before leaving the room a moment to allow him to calm down. Not even a minute later the door to the room opened again. He wondered if Martha had forgotten something, but was relieved to see Jack enter. His relief was quickly replaced by anger, though.

"Where the hell did you go? I told you not to run because she wouldn't understand and you didn't listen to me," He hissed. Jack moved closer to his bed as he stared at the wall refusing to meet the Doctor's eyes. 

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized. 

"Look at me," the Doctor snapped. "I said look at me." Jack's sad blue eyes met the fierceness of the Doctor's brown eyes. "Don't apologize. I don't want an apology. I want to know why you decided to run."

"I had to," Jack began the Doctor crossed his arms narrowing his eyes at Jack. It was obvious he expected a better explanation. "I came into the room and saw you laying with Imogen. All I could think about is you laying on the bed in the TARDIS with one of your hearts stopped."

"So are you going to run when I give birth via c-section to our second child because it reminds you of Imogen's difficult birth?" The Doctor questioned Jack. "This entire pregnancy is a mistake. Maybe I should..."

"Don't you dare suggest that you should end the pregnancy again," Jack snipped his own anger coming through. "We both want this baby and I ran because I am trying to cope with memories that didn't happen for anyone but myself. I can't go to a support group and say that my husband passed away then turn around and go home to you and Imogen. Instead, I am talking to Martha and having memories brought up that I have tried so hard to forget these last few weeks or months or however long it was that you were gone before I finally went against your rules and changed time."

"You should have told me sooner." The Doctor reached out towards Jack, but he pulled away. 

"So that you could be suspicious of my motives and try again while I was desperately trying to change so that I could be there for you," Jack argued him. 

"I would have helped you to cope," The Doctor insisted. Neither of them looked as the door to the room opened.

"You're doing a hell of a good job at it to," Jack sneered. 

"Doctor," Martha spoke up softly trying to get his attention so that she could give him the milkshake. 

"Don't you dare tell me not to argue with my husband," The Doctor snapped at her, his voice deathly calm compared to the anger in his eyes. 

"I wouldn't dream of it," Martha told him. She wasn't happy with the stress the argument was causing him, but it wasn't her place to tell him to stop arguing with Jack. In fact, if his body didn't desperately need the energy she would have just left them alone to talk. "But you need to eat while you have a rational discussion with Jack." 

"Fine." The Doctor held out his hand taking the drink from her. He didn't look at her once as he continued to focus on Jack. "If you want me to help you cope, then make me understand how." Jack sighed sitting down next to the bed, he didn't want for Martha to leave as he began to briefly tell the story of the Doctor's death once more. Even though he had just told Martha the same story, this time it was harder as he let the Doctor know how he had failed him. The Doctor didn't judge him as he listened to Jack tell him everything, including how he saved him. As he finished the story he looked into the Doctor's eyes. 

"Where do we go from here?" He questioned. 

"I don't know."


	16. Chapter 16

Jack stared at his husband. He could see tears running down the Doctor's cheeks and feel them on his own. He opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come out. He closed it as he swallowed hard. Opening his mouth, he tried again. 

"Is it." He paused fighting back the tears before trying again." Is it over between us?" Jack managed to ask slowly his voice barely over a whisper. Even as he asked the question, he knew he would never accept yes for an answer. He would fight for the Doctor and even if the Doctor asked him to leave their home, he wouldn't do it. Not without the Doctor knowing how much he loved him and wanted to be near him. He refused to stay at Torchwood away from his husband. He had stayed away before and he hadn't been there to stop the Doctor from trying to take his own life. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. 

"I don't want it to be," The Doctor cried. He sat down the barely touched milkshake on the bedside table, then reached for a handkerchief. He loved Jack with both his hearts and wanted his husband back more than anything. The universe seemed to be against them, though. They were both willing to fight for their relationship but for too long they had been fighting alone. They had pretended to be a family while living separate lives. Neither one of them could continue to live with the pain, nor were they willing to give up yet. "Do you want it to be?"

"I want my family back," Jack responded in relief. He looked over to where Imogen was still asleep in the next bed over. Her thumb had made its way back to her mouth, her curly brown hair falling over her face. It needed to be washed and brushed but that could wait until later. He looked back to the Doctor. "Just tell me how we can fix this?"

"I don't know, but we can figure it out together," The Doctor told him. The Doctor opened his arms and Jack got up onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around the Doctor holding him tightly. They both knew that it wouldn't be simple. If they wanted this relationship to work they were going to have to work at it. Once the Doctor was released from the hospital, they would go to the Banana Festival and remember where their relationship truly started. From there Jack would find ways to rebuild their relationship. He couldn't remember the last time the two of them went out on a date together. He would have to find out if the Doctor would allow anyone to watch Imogen again so they could have a romantic dinner alone. That was a matter for a later time, though, first he had to help the Doctor become healthy enough that he could leave the hospital. He kissed the Doctor softly on the lips then picked up the forgotten milkshake. He offered it to the Doctor, but the Doctor shook his head turning away from it. 

"You need to finish your milkshake," Jack told him. He placed his hand on the Doctor's cheek, lightly thumbing his sideburn. 

"I don't want it," The Doctor argued. Though the milkshake was delicious with banana, peanut butter, real ice cream and honey, the concoction made him queasy. Jack took a small sip of the milkshake. It was sickeningly sweet and something that the Doctor would have normally enjoyed. 

"What would you like to eat instead?" Jack questioned willing to go and retrieve the Doctor anything that he wanted. 

"I'm not hungry," He responded. 

"Please, sweetheart, you need to eat," Jack pleaded with him. The Doctor took the milkshake from Jack taking a drink. He immediately regretted the decision as he gagged. Jack grabbed the bin closest to the bed handing it to the Doctor. He took it spitting out the milkshake into it. Before Jack could stop him, he tipped the rest of the glass in after it. He leaned back against the pillows his stomach hurting even more than before. Standing up, Jack went over to the sink and got a cloth wet in the cool water He wiped his face with it then rinsed it out. Squeezing out most of the water, he returned to the Doctor's side laying it on his forehead. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he took the Doctor's hand in his. Bringing the Doctor's hand up, he kissed his knuckle's softly one by one. 

"I'm sorry, Jack," The Doctor apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Jack chastised him softly. Reaching over, he hit the call button beside the bed. Not even a minute later, the door to the room opened and Martha came in. She only had a few other patients at UNIT besides the small family so she had been working at the nurses station nearby, listening for their discussion to escalate to shouting. Thankfully it never had. Coming into the room, though, she was immediately worried about how pale the Doctor had become. Grabbing his energy reader she took his hand in hers.

"No more needles," The Doctor whimpered trying to pull his hand away. 

"You're alright," Jack cooed assisting Martha. He held the Doctor's hand as Martha pricked his finger adding a drop of blood to the slide.

"Couldn't eat?" Martha questioned the Doctor noticing the milkshake in the bin. 

"He tried and it made him sick," Jack spoke up immediately defending the Doctor as they waited. When the results came back they showed that his energy was now sitting in the mid-seventies. They needed to get his energy levels up quickly or he risked passing out. 

"Jack, can you please go to the TARDIS and get me a Time Lord high energy drip from the medi-bay," Martha told him. Jack didn't hesitate as he rushed out of the room.As soon as he was gone, she clipped an oxygen reader to the Doctor's finger and wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his arm. Jack returned a moment later with the drip bags having run the entire way to the TARDIS. Martha hung the bag up replacing it with the current bag. The one from the TARDIS was specialized to his body's unique chemistry and would provide the nutrients his body needed. She got a hospital gown from the cupboard and handed to Jack to help the Doctor change into before leaving the room a moment. When she returned the Doctor was changed but unhappy to be in the dreadful thing. Unfortunately Martha only made him unhappier as she proceeded to give him an injection of his energy medicine. This time, it was in his arm but he showed her the perfect example of an unhappy sick Time Lord as he huffed loudly and pulled the blanket up over his head. 

"Jack make her leave," He whimpered. 

"She is only trying to help you, sweethearts," Jack cooed. Laying down on the bed, he wrapped his arms around the Doctor pulling him close. He moved the blanket down a little to kiss the Doctor on the forehead. The Doctor glared at Martha then buried his head against Jack's chest as he snuggled against him. Martha sighed. Going over to Imogen's bed, she carefully brushed her hair away from her eyes. 

"At least you still like me," She whispered to the sleeping child.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next twenty-four hours, the Doctor's body remained the same. He spent most of the time curled up in Jack's arms sleeping or relaxing, though, he did make an effort to sit up when Imogen was awake. She was making vast improvements as her concussion resolved itself and was no longer content to just lay in bed all day. They found a coloring book for her and Martha turned on the telly letting her watch cartoons to entertain her. Normally the Doctor complained that she didn't need to watch so much television, now he was just grateful she was distracted so he could sleep.

"Jack, can I speak to you a moment in the hall?" Martha questioned as she finished running through the Doctor's vitals. She had received little more than a half-hearted groan for her effort. Jack looked up from where he was sitting with Imogen coloring a picture of a dinosaur that he had turned into a dragon for her. Imogen, on the other hand, was focused on the telly with a forgotten spoon full of chocolate pudding in her hand.

"I'll be right back little one," Jack promised her with a soft kiss on the head.

"Okay, Papa," Imogen agreed not really paying as she focused on the telly. Jack sighed, taking the spoon out of her hand and putting it back into the bowl. Going over to the Doctor's bed, he adjusts the blanket covering him before reluctantly following Martha out into the hall. He leaned against the wall by the door crossing his arms at her.

"How are you feeling Jack?" Martha questioned once they were alone.

"Better, but can we please just get this over with so I can go back to my family?" Jack asked.

"Alright. I have just checked the Doctor's vitals and while he is no worse then before it is obvious that the wear on his body is making him weak and I am worried about the toll that the pregnancy is taking on his body. While I will do everything in my power to help him, I think we need to discuss the possibility of ending the pregnancy in order to save his life," Martha told Jack.

"No," Jack answered her not seeing it as an option. "He will never forgive us if he wakes up feeling better to find that we terminated his pregnancy."

"I don't like the option either but if we don't, he may not live long enough to be angry at us," Martha argued him.

"You're supposed to be his doctor, figure out another way to help him," Jack demanded angrily at her. Opening the door he went back into the room scooping Imogen up in his arms. Taking her IV stand in his hand, he went back towards the door wheeling it with him.

"Where are you going?" Martha questioned.

"I am taking Imogen for a walk around the hospital while you examine the Doctor," Jack told her. He carried Imogen down the hall leaving Martha alone. Martha went back into the room to see that the Doctor was awake and looking at her. She closed the door behind her debating the best course of action. Going over to Imogen's bed she picked up the remote to the television turning it off before finally making her way over to his bed.

"I want my baby," The Doctor whispered to her moving his hand to his stomach. He had heard their entire conversation through the door. While he often wondered if the pregnancy was a mistake he didn't actually want it to end. Martha reached out taking his hand in hers. She squeezed it gently.

"I am going to examine you from top to bottom to see if there is anything that we are missing. Anything that could explain while your energy is refusing to come back up and is causing you to be this sick," Martha told him reaching for her stethoscope. The Doctor nodded. As tired as he was, he tried to be patient with her as she examined his eyes, ears, nose, and throat. She had him sit up, helping to support him as she listened to his hearts and lungs. Helping him to lay back, she worked her way down his body palpating his abdomen softly. "This is going to be the worse part but I promise I will be quick."

"Just get it over with," The Doctor told her turning his head to the side and closing his eyes. Martha moved the blankets down further she quickly examined his genitals then had him roll up onto his side. He gripped the blankets tightly mumbling under his breath about her being nothing but an ape as she checked his prostate. Ignoring him, she had him roll onto his back again. She then took several vials of blood to run test on. Taking them with her she left the room for a moment returning with a portable ultrasound machine. The Doctor glared at her as she turned the screen away from him.

"I will let you see in a minute, I promise," Martha informed him as she squirted the cool gel on his stomach. Starting with his kidneys, she checked each of them in turn. She was relieved to see that neither one was enlarged or showed any damage past the infections that she had already recognized. Moving the wand back towards the middle of his abdomen, she located the baby with ease. "That's interesting."

"What is interesting?" The Doctor panicked reaching towards the screen.

"Calm down so that I can confirm my finding and then I will show you," Martha chastised him, gently slapping his hand away.

"Martha," The Doctor whined unhappily wondering what was wrong with his child. Martha measured the baby twice before turning the screen towards him. He sighed with relief upon seeing the twin hearts still beating strongly within his abdomen.

"Notice anything?" Martha asked him.

"Should I?" He wondered lifting an eyebrow at her.

"That's a third heartbeat," Martha informed him pointing to the screen. The Doctor rolled his eyes at her.

"Time Lords have two hearts," He reminded her sounding sleepy once more now that he knew his baby was alright.

"Being that your children's father is human, is it even remotely possible for you to carry an offspring of his that only has one heart?" Martha questioned.

"Don't be disgusting," The Doctor yawned. Martha shook her head. Setting the wand down, she turned off the machine and hand the Doctor a few napkins to wipe his stomach off with.

"Doctor. From what I am observing, you are carrying twins one of which only has one heartbeat. So either something is wrong with that child or its human side has determined the number of hearts it has. We need to figure out which of these two options is correct in order to determine the best way to proceed," Martha told him firmly.

"I would need my books in order to know for sure," The Doctor answered after a moment.

"I will do the research, you need to rest," Martha informed him. Before she let him rest, she handed him a bottle in order to take a urine sample to run test on. He made a face at her for making him use the bottle, but since he had to use the loo anyway he didn't protest too much. He was thankful when she finally pulled the blankets up for him and tucking them around his chest. He nodded snuggling further down into them. He grabbed his pillow holding it to his chest before pulling the blankets up over his head. A soft snore indicated that he was asleep again before Martha had finished cleaning up the room. She pushed the ultrasound machine to the side, then checked the Doctor's vitals one last time. Happy he was stable for a moment. Dropping the sample off at the lab, she then set off to find Jack.


	18. Chapter 18

Martha found Jack easily as he hadn't gone far due to the fact Imogen was still recovering. The two of them were sitting in the hall by the nurses station rolling a ball back and forth. Martha didn't wonder where the ball had come from as it looked like one of the footballs that they used on base. She stood there watching the two of them play for a moment before Jack noticed her arrival. 

"Did you figure out what is wrong with him?" Jack asked her as he stopped the ball with his foot then rolled it back towards Imogen. 

"Possibly I need to research our findings and run a few test on his blood and urine to be sure, though," Martha answered him vaguely. She came over to Jack sitting down on the ground beside him. Lowering her voice so that Imogen couldn't hear her she continued. "This isn't going to be easy to hear, but I promise you, Jack, that I will do everything in my power to help your husband and the babies."

"Babies?" Jack questioned glancing over at her. Martha nodded. 

"We found out today that the Doctor is pregnant with twins. While the first baby I was able to locate seems to be growing correctly and is healthy, we are worried that the second one may have a problem," she continued. 

"What kind of problem?" Jack wondered not focusing on the fact that Martha had just mentioned the possibility of twins in a few months.

"The baby only has one heart and is slightly smaller than the first. While one heart may be because it is half-human, we can't be sure it isn't a genetic defect at the moment," Martha told him. Jack caught the ball ending their game by setting it up on one of the chairs. Standing slowly, he headed over to Imogen as he tried to process the information that he was receiving. 

"Where is the Doctor?" Jack questioned Martha not liking that the Doctor had been left alone after receiving the bad news. 

"He was in his room sleeping when I left," Martha informed him. 

"No, he wasn't," Jack responded wondering who Martha was trying to fool. There was no way the Doctor had just gone back to sleep after receiving bad news. If Martha said he was sulking, Jack might have believed her, but sleeping never. "He might have been pretending that he was asleep until he was alone, but he wasn't sleeping." Jack glanced at his watch. "You have been out here a few minutes now so that means he is on the TARDIS."

"I can assure you he was asleep, Jack. I checked his vitals and cleaned up the room. By the time I left he was snoring softly," Martha argued getting to her feet. Jack chuckled as he helped Imogen up. 

"Martha we both have known the Doctor for awhile now. And you know as well as I do that he isn't going to receive information that one of his children might be in danger then go back to sleep. He is going to blame himself as he pushes himself to try to figure out how he can help them. So, I can guarantee you that as soon as you left the room he went to his TARDIS. If we are lucky he took his IV with him," Jack commented. He took Imogen's hand in his grabbing her IV stand with the other hand before starting towards where the blue box sat still in the hallway. Sighing Martha followed him. As they approached the box, they found that the doors were closed tightly. Not deterred Jack pulled his key out unlocking the door. Going inside revealed that the Doctor wasn't in the control room, but Jack didn't see surprised as he went into the corridors. Imogen tried to pull away from him and he let her allowing her to go into her own room on the TARDIS. He moved her IV stand just inside the door watching as she hurried over to her toy box. Knowing that the TARDIS would keep an eye on her, he continued on to the library. Martha sighed as they entered. The Doctor was sitting at one of the tables in the room with several books spread around him. His IV bag was with him but it wasn't helping him any as he had it laying on the table. He didn't even look up as they entered as he flipped pages before pushing the book away and pulling another one over. 

"Can I have a cup of tea, Martha?" The Doctor wondered hearing them approach his table. 

"You can have one once you are back in your bed resting where you belong," Martha informed him. 

"I am resting," He replied indignantly looking up at Jack. He picked up a piece of paper off the table and handed it to his husband. "I need these books. They should be on the top floor of the library in the third row on the top shelf." Jack took the list from him looking at it.

"These aren't Gallifreyan books," He commented. Though the titles weren't in English, he knew that the Doctor kept all of his Gallifreyan books on the second floor near his lab. 

"No, it isn't. I need information on interspecies children and the effect on their genetics. My books that I normally use will only tell me that interspecies mating is wrong and should not be attempted. They would argue that I had tainted my bloodline and that my children and I should be outcast from our society. We would be forced to live where we couldn't let our heathen ways destroy the purity of the Gallifreyan race. It doesn't matter that they only received that purity because they tried to remove the undesirable traits by demanding all children should be loomed, long before I was born," The Doctor told him bitterly. Jack wrapped an arm around the Doctor kissing him softly on the top of the head. The Doctor leaned into his touch, laying his head against Jack's stomach. 

"I am going to go check on Imogen, then I will make you a cup of tea and grab an IV stand from the medi-bay. You have one hour to gather the books you need then I want you back in your bed resting," Martha told him. 

"Can I stay in the medi-bay?" The Doctor questioned. 

"That's fine as long as you don't mind letting a few of the UNIT nurses on board in order to help track your vitals," Martha agreed. 

"For now," The Doctor replied. Martha didn't argue as she left giving the two a few minutes alone together.


	19. Chapter 19

An hour later the Doctor was still in the library. He had migrated from the table surrounded by books to the couch near the fireplace. Jack had set up the IV stand near the Doctor's head and retrieved several pillows and blankets for him. He had also moved one of the tables close to the Doctor so that he was able to continue his research on the babies. While Martha agreed with the fact that he was relaxing he was still sitting up and leaning over the table as he wrote quickly in one of his many notebooks. 

"I really wish you would reconsider going to the medi-bay," Martha commented as she brought him a new banana milkshake to try to raise his energy levels. 

"I don't need to be in the medi-bay besides the TARDIS is able to monitor me just as easily here in the library as she is in the medi-bay," The Doctor commented. While he understood the fact that Martha wanted him to rest, it was easier for him to send Jack for a book while in the library then have to wait constantly for him to return to the medi-bay before sending him for the next book that he needed. Currently, Jack was on the third level digging out several books that he wanted and he called up another a title for him to locate while he continued to work. 

"Don't you want to set a good example for Imogen?" Martha questioned. The Doctor glanced up at her as he connected with the TARDIS. 

"Imogen is currently playing with her blocks on the floor in her room. I don't think she will mind if I keep working in the library for awhile," The Doctor told her from the information that the TARDIS sent him. 

"It is getting late in the afternoon. Maybe you should consider stopping and sitting down to lunch with her. I could make you both a nice peanut butter and banana sandwich," Martha suggested. 

"I'm not hungry, but I am sure that Imogen is. After her lunch would you mind putting her down for a nap for me?" The Doctor questioned going back to his work. Martha stared at him for a moment before leaving. She would allow him to work for a little while longer before seeing if she could get him to put his books aside and rest. The Doctor had other plans, though, and continued to work for the next few hours straight desperate to find out an answer. He went through book after book studying genetic defects. He researched all the information he could find on multi-species babies whose parents had a different number of hearts as well. All the information he could find, though, came back inconclusive. While it was more common for a child who had parents with a different number of hearts to born with the higher number of hearts, it was rare but not unheard of for the child to also be born with the lesser number. So in Jack and his case, the child would normally be born with two hearts, but there was always a chance they could be born with one. Frustrated with the book he was reading, he tossed it into the fire watching it burn. 

"You might want that book again in the future," Jack commented as he came over with the Doctor's books and saw the book burning. 

"I doubt it," The Doctor growled picking up another book. This one was on how they had perfected Gallifreyans by looming all Time Lord children. It was written by a scientist on Gallifrey who was determined to document the truth. The book had remained hidden in his laboratory until he had given it to the Doctor for safe keeping during the Time War. The Doctor had never bothered reading the book before today, as he thought it was the same propaganda that he had grew up with that made everyone think it was wrong that he had been born naturally. So he was surprised to see that the book included birth defects and genetic mutations that had been eliminated through the looming process. He flipped through the book reading it quickly before flipping back to the section that he wanted. The book did nothing to help his mood as it explained that there were several documented cases of children being born with one heart. It didn't explain what happened to the children, though. The Doctor slammed the book closed and aimed it towards the fireplace. Before he could throw it, however, Jack took it from him. He set the book on the table. 

"Perhaps it is time you took a break," Jack suggested, pulling the table away from the Doctor. 

"I don't need a break, I need answers," The Doctor growled angrily reaching out to pull the table back. Jack sat on the edge of the couch taking the Doctor's hand in his. The Doctor tried to pull away from him but Jack held on tightly.

"Why don't you lay back and I will give you a nice massage to help you relax while you tell me what you have found out so far," Jack tried to tempt him. 

"Nothing," The Doctor snipped. 

"You have been reading for hours now, you have to know something," Jack argued him softly, running his thumb over the Doctor's knuckles. 

"The information contradicts itself. This book says the baby should always have two hearts while this one says it is rare but possible for the baby to have one," The Doctor told him motioning to the books. "While this book states that a few children on Gallifrey were born with one heart before the looming process, but it doesn't tell me what happened to those children or if they survived outside of the womb. None of the books explain, though, while my energy has fallen so rapidly or if there is any way to fix the problem because all of them speak about female births and not male."

"What about the books that you used when you were pregnant with Imogen?" Jack suggested.

"Those just state that most men weren't able to carry the baby to term and lost the baby prior to birth. While we saw those difficulties with Imogen, she survived and is healthy and thriving. They don't go into the birth defects that the babies had that caused the men to not be able to carry them to term. It is possible that the babies only had one heart, but I don't know and my books can't tell me." The Doctor used his free hand to tug on the end of his ear. At the moment, he hated the Time Lords and all the secrets that they kept to make the universe think they were superior. 

"Then there is no point in continuing to stress yourself out at the moment. You need to eat, then rest to see if we can bring your energy levels up," Jack suggested. 

"And if it doesn't work then what?" The Doctor questioned him, his voice soft but angry. 

"Then we will figure it out. Regardless of what happens, we will get through this together," Jack told him. 

"Do you think we can?" The Doctor asked looking Jack straight in the eyes. They were both trying but the Doctor was desperate to find answers about what was happening to his body while Jack was bound and determined to try to ignore the problem and act like everything was fine. They were drifting apart even as they clung to each other. 

"I promised that I'm not leaving you again and I meant it. It's you and me against the universe until the end," Jack responded kissing the Doctor softly on the cheek. The Doctor turned his head catching Jack's lips against his. Jack kissed him deeply as he stretched out on the couch in front of him. Breaking the kiss they cuddled as the Doctor's breathing finally evened out as he gave into his exhaustion. Jack waited until he was sure the Doctor was asleep before carefully easing himself out of his arms. Turning he picked up one of the books that was in a language he knew and began to read.


	20. Chapter 20

Jack had only been reading the book for about a half an hour when Imogen came in dragging her teddy bear with her. She rubbed her eye sleepily with her other hand as she made her way over to the couch. Martha was with her bringing the IV stand so that she didn't pull it. Jack sat his book down thankful for the distraction as he picked her up in his arms snuggling her close. 

 

"Did you have a nice nap?" Jack questioned her softly. She nodded against him her thumb migrating towards her mouth. Jack caught it pulling it down. She made a humph noise at him as she took his shirt in her hand instead. "Have you thanked Aunt Martha for taking good care of you while daddy and I worked?"

 

"I'm sleepy, Papa," She complained burying her head against his chest. 

 

"I know and we can have a cuddle while you wake up but you still need to thank Aunt Martha afterward," Jack suggested. Matha chuckled. 

 

"After she wakes up a little bit, we can see about removing the IV from her arm since she is doing so well. I still want her to stay under observation for one more night but at the moment I see no reason why she can't be released back into your full care come morning," Martha commented. She went around them towards the Doctor. Taking his wrist in her hand, she looked at her watch as she tried to time his pulse. He groaned at her giving a half-hearted tug to pull his arm away before letting out a soft snore. 

 

"You told her," Jack chuckled struggling to keep his voice down.

 

"How long has he been asleep?" Martha wondered laughing as well.

 

"Not long. Maybe twenty minutes tops. He was too busy researching the baby to think about sleeping until I took his books away," Jack informed her.

 

"Is daddy still sick?" Imogen asked him before Martha could reply. 

 

"Yeah, but Aunt Martha is working hard to make him better," Jack reassured her. Standing up, he lifted her in his arms as he headed towards the medi-bay. He motioned for Martha to follow them so that their conversation wouldn't wake the Doctor up. Martha finished taking the Doctor's vitals before setting off after them.

 

"Was he able to find anything out?" Martha questioned as she caught up with them. 

 

"Nothing conclusive. All of his books say that the baby should have two hearts except on the rare chance that it is only born with one. Then it could be a genetic defect or it could just be normal for the baby. I am trying to help him with his research, except I have no idea how he understands those books. I feel like I have to reread every paragraph in order to figure out what they are saying. Even then I only get the gist of the paragraph," Jack admitted. Reaching the medi-bay they went inside together. Jack walked straight over to the bed with the light on above it and sat Imogen down. "I don't know if we will ever figure it out before the baby is born."

 

"Baby?" Imogen asked showing that she was listening to them. Jack sighed. While Imogen had always been inquisitive, it was only recently that Jack realized that she had started taking an interest in the conversations that they were having and being able to understand everything that was said. 

 

"Daddy is going to have a baby here in a few months," Jack told her with a smile. She rolled her eyes at him. 

 

"You're silly, papa," She replied. 

 

"Your Papa is silly isn't he," Martha spoke up coming over to them. "Now I need you to be a big girl for me while I examine you. Can you do that?" Imogen bit her lip as she nodded. Martha ran through her vitals and then listened to her hearts and lungs. While the TARDIS showed that the concussion hadn't fully resolved itself yet, she did agree that Imogen no longer needed the IV. Jack held Imogen close as Martha removed the needle from her arm and then placed a plaster over the sight. The drawer beside the bed opened and Martha reached in pulling out two bottles of pills. Jack recognized one as Imogen's energy medicine. 

 

"While she continues to heal she needs to take one of these pills daily to help her body maintain its energy levels," Martha explained handing him the first bottle. "This one is an Imogen friendly pain killer that she can take if her head hurts. Due to the concussion, she may get headaches more frequently for the next two weeks or so. If they continue after that we will rerun the MRI and CT scans to be sure that nothing has developed."

 

"Do you think that will be necessary?" Jack wondered adding it to his list of things to worry about. 

 

"No. The TARDIS and I both agree that she is healing well. She is a strong little girl and a fighter. I am sure that she is going to be back to her normal ways here really quickly. Then you will only have to worry about keeping her calm while the Doctor rest," Martha informed him. 

 

"I am going to take time off from Torchwood. The Doctor and I discussed it before and he felt that I should keep working. With one of the babies already being sick, though, he is going to need to rest a lot more than we originally anticipated." More than likely he would hand over the reigns to Gwen for the next year while he took care of his family. During that time, he could help out from home if he needed to but he would not longer be in charge of the day to day running of Torchwood. Nor would he go out into the field for any length of time unless it was absolutely necessary. 

 

"If you feel that is best," Martha told him.

 

"I do," Jack responded. He gave her a look before turning his full attention to Imogen. "Do you want to help me make daddy dinner?"

 

"Yeah," She agreed. Jack helped her down off the bed and she ran towards the door and out in the corridors. Jack went after her catching up and tickling her under her arms. She squealed as she twisted to get away from him. "Papa stop," She laughed. He scooped her up tickling her stomach as she squirmed in his arms. Normally he would tip her upside down, but he didn't want to make her headache any worse so he didn't let her turn upside down as they made it the kitchen. Once there he sat her on the counter. Keeping one eye on her he got out the ingredients for their meal of pasta with chicken and a cream sauce. He had made the dish many times over the years and didn't need to follow a recipe to make it. While he cooked on the stove top he had Imogen measuring out ingredients for him and butter the bread for the meal. The measurements were all a little off but Jack didn't mind. 

 

"Suppers almost ready. Do you want to wake daddy for me?" Jack wondered. She nodded happily. He helped her to hop off the counter then watched as she ran out of the kitchen. He felt a little guilty having her wake the Doctor but as much as the Doctor needed to sleep, he needed to eat more. Dishing up three plates of food, Jack headed to the library. Imogen was in there sitting on the Doctor's chest as the Doctor examined the bandage on her arm. 

 

"Aunt Martha said I didn't need the IV," She explained to him. She bounced a little. "Papa said you're having a baby."

 

"I am having two babies," The Doctor answered. Imogen smiled.

 

"Two babies?" She questioned holding up two of her fingers. 

 

"Yep," The Doctor agreed. He pulled her down so that he could give her a tight hug and kiss her on the cheek. She giggled as she hugged him back. 

 

"Dinners up," Jack announced coming into the room. 

 

"I'm not hungry," The Doctor answered immediately as he released Imogen so that she could eat. 

 

"I didn't think you would be, but you should, at least, try to eat something," Jack told him setting his meal down where he could reach it. 

 

"Can I study more afterwards or has that been decided for me as well?" The Doctor asked grumpily. 

 

"If you feel up to it, I don't see why you can't," Jack answered trying not to get on his bad side again. The Doctor turned onto his side allowing Imogen to sit against his stomach and Jack against his legs. Jack pulled the table over spreading their meals out on it. The Doctor reached for the fork and one of the books. Opening the book to a seemingly random page he began to read as he picked at his food. Jack wasn't happy with it, but at least he was eating.


	21. Chapter 21

The Doctor picked at his dinner as he continued to read the book. Though he had found the book frustrating when he first started to read it, he soon found that the author did, in fact, give more detail into the birth defects of the children on Gallifrey. The information was just spread throughout the book in bits here and a hint of the answer there. Being that he wasn't feeling well, he had to concentrate fully on the book in order to make any sense out of it. Therefore, he failed to notice when Jack removed the rest of his supper from in front of him. He soon returned with a bowl full of fresh bananas covered in honey and melted peanut butter over vanilla. Rather than dish it out into separate bowls, he handed Imogen and the Doctor each their own spoon before digging in. While Imogen ate the entire mixture, the Doctor picked out the bananas. He was so focused on his book that he didn't notice the spoonful of bananas falling on the couch in front of him, nor the fact that he put an empty utensil in his mouth. 

"You're making a mess, daddy," Imogen told him, reiterating words that she had heard many times in the past. The Doctor glanced up at her to see that she was pointing at the couch. He picked the piece of banana up with his fingers, placing it in his mouth. "You're gross."

"And you're being a cheeky little girl tonight," The Doctor scolded her softly as he placed his spoon back in the bowl.

"Sorry," She apologized immediately. He used his arm, not holding the book, to pull her closer to him. Leaning up, he kissed her on the side of the head breathing in her scent. It was his turn to make a face as she smelled of the UNIT hospital and the soap they had used to clean her up with upon her arrival. He didn't like it. 

"When you finish eating, Papa is going to give you a bath and help you change into your jammies," The Doctor told her as she took another big mouthful of ice cream.

"K," She mumbled around it. The Doctor shook his head going back to his book. Together Jack and Imogen finished off the bowl of ice cream. Jack then took the empty bowl to the kitchen before giving Imogen a bath. He made sure to wash her hair well, lathering it with shampoo twice to get the smell of UNIT out. He then towel dried her hair well before helping her to dress in a fleece one piece lilac pajamas with feet in them. She took her brush with her as she hurried back to the library. The Doctor was waiting for her and taking the brush from her he removed all the knots from her curl hair. Her hair hung damp around her head, but the Doctor didn't mind as he set the brush down on the table pulling her onto his chest for a cuddle. He rubbed her back soothingly with one hand as he continued to hold his book so that he could read with the other. 

When Martha came to check on them about a half hour later, she wasn't happy to find them both still in the library. The Doctor didn't protest as she carefully lifted Imogen off of his chest and then carried the sleeping child to the medi-bay for the night. She then returned to his side, sitting down on the coffee table in front of him so that she could talk. 

"I think it is about time that you moved to the medi-bay for the night, don't you agree?" Martha questioned. The Doctor opened his mouth to protest but Martha continued before he could. "While I agree that you are resting and I appreciate that you laid down without complaint, I have a UNIT nurse coming in tonight to check on the two of you. I know you would rather not have her traipsing around the TARDIS on her own and the medi-bay will allow her to check your vitals without having to question you what is normal while you are trying to sleep."

"Can I take my book?" The Doctor asked before he was willing to agree with her. 

"You really should think about going back to sleep here soon, but yes you can bring it with you for a little while," Martha responded. While she would have preferred that he left his studies until morning, taking his book from him wasn't the answer. She knew him well enough to know that if she took his book, he would spend the next hour complaining about how he was better then humans and then pretend to go to sleep. The minute their guard was down he would be back on his way to the library for his forgotten book to finish his research. If she let him take the book, though, he would read for awhile and either fall asleep or get frustrated and put it down. 

"Alright," The Doctor agreed suspiciously. He let Jack take the book and the IV stand helping him to the medi-bay. Reaching it he found the bed next to Imogen's bed covered in one of his thick blankets and Jack's pillow from there room. He got up in the bed allowing Jack to tuck him in before returning to his study. Martha ran through his vitals while Jack got him a cup of tea. Being that it was the last one of the night, he made it with extra sugar and milky. Taking it to the Doctor he placed it on his bedside table, then crawled up in the bed with him. The Doctor rolled on his side allowing Jack to hold him from behind while he continued to read. Finally, though, he closed the book placing it on the bedside table. He picked up his tea, finishing it off with a slurp before turning to face Jack. Jack pulled him closer cuddling him close.

"Have you found anything out?" Jack wondered softly as the Doctor pressed his face into Jack's chest. 

"Maybe. It will depend on the gender of the baby, though," The Doctor answered with a yawn. 

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned. 

"I was able to figure out due to the information that the author provided that the genetic defect for one heart was mainly found in male babies. The majority of the babies lived through birth, but it doesn't say how long they lived outside the womb. I am going to research further tomorrow to see if I can find out any more information," The Doctor told him. 

"So if the baby is a girl, it is less likely to be a defect and more likely to be because of having a father who is human?" Jack asked him. The Doctor nodded against his chest. "When can we find out the genders?"

"In about a week or so the TARDIS should be able to tell us. Even if it isn't because of a genetic defect, she may still have the energy problems associated with one heart," The Doctor explained to him. Jack couldn't help his bark of laughter at the statement. Imogen groaned and they both quickly went quiet looking to her. She lifted her head, reaching for her teddy bear before turning over. Jack breathed a sigh of relief that they hadn't woken her as the Doctor cuddled into him again. "Why is that funny?"

"It's not but sweethearts we deal with both you and Imogen having energy problems on a daily basis. I don't think having another child that has energy problems will be that bad," Jack explained. The Doctor shrugged. He didn't want to tell Jack that his and Imogen's energy problems were simple compared to others that he had run across. He would let that be a worry for another day. Running his hands to Jack's back, he kissed him softly on the chest. 

"I love you," The Doctor whispered, kissing him again. 

"I love you, too. Sleep well, sweethearts," Jack responded softly. He pulled the blanket up allowing the Doctor to bury his head. He could still feel the Doctor's cool breath against his chest. He wasn't tired, but when he tried to extract himself from his arms he received a whimper of protest. Sighing, Jack settled down resigning himself to being the Doctor's pillow for awhile.


	22. Chapter 22

The Doctor was sleeping soundly by the time that the first nurse came aboard the TARDIS with Martha. Jack was still laying in the bed with him but was able to extract himself with Martha's help. He took a seat next to the bed watching as Martha then helped the nurse to run through both the Doctor and Imogen's vitals. Neither one of them stirred as the two talked quietly. Martha had planned on showing the nurse the difference in monitoring them on the TARDIS as opposed to inside UNIT then retiring for the night. The Doctor changed her plans, though, as his energy levels had dropped again due to his failing to eat or rest properly. For the next hour, she stayed aboard the TARDIS watching as his energy continued to drop.

"He can't keep going like this. We need to intervene or we risk losing all three of them," Martha informed Jack as she tested his energy levels to find them in the high 60's. "With your permission, I am going to give him a large dose of potassium and a half dose of his energy medication."

"He can't take teta while pregnant," Jack reminded her. The Doctor normally took the medication teta when he was suffering from energy headaches to help disperse the energy into his cells where it belonged. If he took it while pregnant, though, it could cause the energy to be taken away from the growing fetus causing birth defects. 

"No, he can't," Martha agreed. "He is sleeping at the moment and he should continue to sleep until his energy levels rise. If he does wake up with a headache, we can look into painkillers or sedating him if absolutely necessary. What I would like to happen, though, is for his energy levels to come up enough that he is able to wake up and eat in order to maintain or raise the levels more."

"Alright," Jack agreed giving her permission to continue. Martha drew up a double dose of potassium in one syringe and in a separate syringe measured out a half dose of his energy medication to begin with. She didn't want his levels to rise too quickly or he would end up with a headache. She injected both syringes into the cannula on his arm and then they waited. Over the next hour, his energy levels dropped two points more before beginning to rise again. They continued to rise steadily for the next few hours before finally reaching a plateau. Worried that they were going to drop again, Martha injected an antiemetic into the Doctor's IV before going to the UNIT hospital kitchen. Once there she ordered him a big bowl of banana pudding filled with fresh bananas, and chocolate chips. She brought it back to the room along with a hot cup of tea. 

"Will you please wake him up, Jack?" She asked upon her return. She set the bowl on the bed beside his as she searched for a small table to place across his lap. Jack leaned over the Doctor kissing him softly on the forehead as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Sweethearts, it's time to wake up," Jack cooed. The Doctor scrunched his nose turning his head towards Jack's voice, but refusing to open his eyes yet. "Come on, Doc. I'm not going to leave you alone until you open your eyes for me."

"Jack," The Doctor finally whined turning his head the other direction. 

 

"I know it's not fair when you are sleeping so peacefully, but you need to wake up now. Martha has a nice and hot cup of tea waiting for you. You just need to sit up so you can drink it," Jack informed him. The Doctor moaned realizing he wasn't going to be left alone. He opened his eyes squinting against the harsh light of the medi-bay. Sending a telepathic message to the TARDIS she dimmed the lights, humming an apology.

"Do you have a headache?" Martha wondered as she handed him his tea.

"No," He answered taking a sip of it. He narrowed his eyes as she then set the table across his lap. He looked down at the pudding sitting before him. There was a spoon in the bowl, but he ignored it as he dipped two fingers in bringing them to his mouth. The pudding was thick and creamy and reminded him that he had barely eaten yesterday. He groaned with happiness as he looked at Jack and Martha waiting to be told off for eating with his hands. When no complaint came, though, he tempted fate and dug in again. He used his fingers as a small scoop to get a large amount and brought it to his mouth. 

"If you've ever wondered where Imogen get's her bad manners I give you exhibit A," Jack commented shaking his head. At the mention of Imogen's name, the Doctor glanced towards her bed. She was still sleeping soundly though she had somehow turned sideways and had one leg sticking out of the blankets. 

"I've actually wondered the opposite," Martha teased. Jack laughed and picked up the Doctor's spoon. Thinking he was going to try to take a bite, the Doctor wrapped his arm around the bowl moving it away from his husband. 

"I don't want any, but you really should use a spoon," Jack commented. The Doctor lifted his hand to his mouth licking the pudding off of it. 

"Why?" He wondered. 

"Because it is the polite way to eat," Jack told him. 

"On this planet," The Doctor finished the sentence. Jack sighed knowing the Doctor was right. In fact, the two of them had been to several planets where it was customary to eat with your hands and drink the soup right of the bowl. The Doctor smiled knowing he had won as he proceeded to eat over half the bowl. Feeling full, he yawned loudly settling back against his pillows and pushing the bowl aside. "I need to sleep now," he informed them closing his eyes. 

"Not quite yet," Martha spoke up. She tried to check his vitals, but he didn't care as he drifted back to sleep.

The next few days were the same for the Doctor as he only stayed awake long enough to eat and use the loo before going back to sleep. All his studying was put on hold as his body healed regaining its energy. During those days, Jack stayed close, but couldn't remain by his side all the time like he wanted as Imogen needed her papa as well. He took care of her making sure that she ate three meals, bathed and went to bed at a decent hour. They played games around the TARDIS and went for walks in her many gardens. Though, he smiled and laughed with his daughter he worried about his husband. 

Therefore, it was actually a relief when he woke up on the fourth day to find that the Doctor was no longer in the medi-bay. Jack quickly connected with the TARDIS to find that the Doctor had finally felt well enough to make his way to the library once more. Jack made him a fresh cup of tea before setting off after him. 

"Morning Sweethearts," Jack greeted him cheerfully as he entered the large room. He didn't see The Doctor right away as he was sitting on the top of a ladder with a book open in his hands. He had taken his IV bag with him and it was sitting on the empty shelf in front of him, slightly elevated. "What are you doing up there?"

"Reading," The Doctor answered without looking at him. Jack groaned as happy as he was the Doctor was feeling better, he knew he was going to be in for a long day based on the Doctor's answer. 

"I can see that, but why are you reading up there?" Jack questioned. He really didn't think it was a good idea for the Doctor to be climbing ladders yet, but he couldn't just tell him to come down. If he did the Doctor would refuse and be up there the rest of the day. 

"Because the books I need are up here," The Doctor responded. Jack squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers. 

"If you come down here, I could get the books you need while you relax on the couch," Jack tried, seeing if he could get the Doctor to come down.

"I'm fine up here," The Doctor replied turning the page. 

"I know you are but, why don't you come down now and have some breakfast and a cup of tea," Jack suggested. 

"I've already eaten breakfast," The Doctor told him. He glanced down at Jack, his glasses slipping down so that he could look over the top of them. "Did you need something Jack?"

"Not really," Jack admitted. The Doctor nodded turning back to his book. "I would like it, though, if you would come down here with me. Imogen is going to be up soon and will want her daddy."

"I'll come down then," The Doctor told him stubbornly. Jack wanted to go up there and pull the Doctor down, but instead he took a deep breath followed by another. Going to the couch he sat down picking up one of the books. Keeping one eye on his husband he tried to read. He couldn't concentrate, though, and was considering going to wake Imogen when she came into the room. 

"Daddy?" She questioned looking around. 

"I'm coming baby," The Doctor replied immediately. He got down off the ladder going over to her and picking her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her over to the couch sitting down. He picked up his now cold tea off the table making a face as he took a drink. 

"It wouldn't be could if you would have come down sooner," Jack commented. The Doctor stuck lip pouting as he held the cup out to Jack. Jack sighed taking it from him, but not before nipping his bottom lip. The Doctor smiled catching his lips for just a moment a quick kiss. Smiling Jack headed to the kitchen to make his tea.


	23. Chapter 23

The Doctor quickly learned that he couldn't have the lifestyle that he was used to anymore. Not until after the babies were born at least. He had only spent the morning studying in his library before breakfast. Once they finished eating, he had taken a walk around the gardens with Imogen and Jack. They had spent time as a family and the Doctor even felt well enough to cook them lunch. After lunch, though, he felt as if he had been running marathons all morning and had no choice but to return to his bed for a nap as his energy levels plummeted again. He woke up to Jack curled up sleeping soundly beside him.

He carefully eased himself out of Jack's arms. Taking out the IV, he made his way to the small cabinet across the room. Once there he pulled out a syringe, a scalpel, one of his energy readers, and a few other items placing them in his pocket. He looked at Jack one more time as he made his way out of the medi-bay. He walked to Imogen's room looking into it. She was curled up on her bed with her arm wrapped around her teddy bear. He could have stayed there all night watching her sleep, but that wasn't going to help him. He closed the door he before continuing on his way. He went to his lab shutting the door and locking it with the sonic. He didn't stop as he went to the small cabinet in the room pulling out a small pill. He took a seat at his desk as he held the pill in his hand. The TARDIS hummed at him softly. 

"The baby isn't creating its own energy. How long can it survive once it is born without my energy supporting it?" He asked the TARDIS. She didn't answer him. He couldn't bare the thought of losing one of his children again. If he lost the baby now, it would hurt but he wouldn't have carried the child, and gone through the pain of giving birth. Except, he loved both these babies already. He set the pill down on his desk twirling it around with his fingers. At the very least he had four months to figure out how to help the baby once it was born. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the various items laying them out on the desk. He pulled several slides out his desk drawer setting them in a row and three small vials. He used the syringe to draw blood then placed several drops on each of the slides. He also added a drop to the energy reader. He then took the remainder of the blood adding it to the vials. The reader beeped showing that his energy was in the mid-seventies again. He made a notation before turning his attention to the pill. He used his sonic to crush it then separated out one-third of it. He put the small amount into one of the vials, then the rest into the second leaving the third alone. Taking all three of them he placed them into the centrifuge. Picking up the first slide he placed it beneath the microscope. 

"Sweetheart, it's late you should be in bed sleeping," Jack told him softly coming into the lab. The Doctor mentally scolded the TARDIS knowing that she called Jack to come check on him. The TARDIS blew warm air on him as he looked up at Jack. 

"I've slept enough for today. I need to figure this out before it is too late," The Doctor responded. Jack wrapped his arms around the Doctor kissing him on the head. 

"What are you trying to figure out?" Jack wondered. 

"The impossible," The Doctor answered him without looking up.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked kissing him again. He took a seat next to the Doctor reaching out to take his hand as the Doctor failed to answer him. The Doctor looked up at him. He tried not to let the fear show in his eyes, but Jack knew him too well. He reached out running his thumb across the Doctor's cheek. "What is it?"

"The baby," The Doctor managed to choke out before the tears started. It was easier not to talk about it and focus on his work, but Jack had the right to know. He held Jack's hand tightly as he told him what he suspected about the one hearted child.

"What do you need me to do?" Jack asked as soon as the Doctor went quiet. The Doctor smiled pressing his lips to Jack's kissing him deeply. Jack was his rock and the fact that Jack was willing to help him despite their marriage problems just helped remind him why he loved him so much. He reached out easing Jack's zipper down pulling his member out of trousers. Jack groaned into his mouth as the Doctor shifted himself onto Jack's lap. He was still wearing a hospital gown and he could feel Jack hot and heavy against his skin.

"Jack," He whimpered. Jack didn't ask if this was a good idea. He knew it wasn't but that didn't stop him. He retrieved the lube from his pocket slicking himself. He helped the Doctor to adjust so that he took Jack into his body. Their joining was slow as the Doctor held onto his husband tightly with his head rested against Jack's shoulder. He kissed and nibbled on Jack's neck breathing him in. Jack brought him to release then followed him over the edge. Neither one of them moved right away as they just held each other. The Doctor moved first, pressing his lips softly to Jack's tasting his mouth. 

"Round two?" Jack questioned. 

"Yes," The Doctor whispered laying his head back on Jack's shoulder and bracing himself as Jack began to move again.


	24. Chapter 24

Jack ran his hand soothingly along the Doctor's spine in a way that he knew the Time Lord found comforting. He had spent years mapping out the Doctor's body and knew it better than the Time Lord himself. He knew how to stroke his head when he was sick or along his spine after they made love. He even knew the little place behind the Doctor's knee that irritated him when it was touched. Yet, when the Doctor sighed leaning heavier against him with their bodies still joined, Jack knew immediately that something was wrong. He carefully leaned the Doctor back causing him to moan and fight to lay his head on Jack's shoulder again. 

"I'm sleepy, Jack," He whimpered. Jack reached behind himself and picked up the energy reader that was laying on the desk. Taking the Doctor's hand in his he pricked his finger then added a drop of blood to the slide. 

"Shit, your energy is only at %68. We need to get you hooked back up to the IV," Jack told him trying to stand. The Doctor made no move to help him. 

"Energy needs to go to %65 first. I am testing the effect of the energy medication so that I can try to make a drug the baby can take when born to help it produce energy," The Doctor mumbled adjusting. He felt Jack slip out of his body and made a face. "We can take my blood, then shower and then I will go to bed."

"Did you only have sex with me to help your energy levels drop?" Jack asked him slightly annoyed. The Doctor shook his head no. 

"I love you, and needed you," The Doctor replied sleepily as he kissed Jack's neck again. 

"Are you sure it isn't going to hurt you or the babies to let your energy drop lower?" Jack questioned hesitantly. 

"The babies will be fine," The Doctor promised not reassuring him. Jack reluctantly agreed to wait, trusting his husband. He kept the energy monitor close, though, keeping a watchful eye on the Doctor's energy levels. While they waited, he helped the Doctor back into his own chair then got a wet cloth. He cleaned the Doctor up, making him squirm against his touch. The Doctor kept stating that he would take a shower in a few minutes, but Jack had no intention of letting him. As soon as he took the Doctor's blood he planned on carrying him straight to the medi-bay and placing him back on the IV.

Once the Doctor's energy levels hit %65, Jack retrieved a clean syringe from the cupboard. He carefully pricked the Doctor's arm drawing a full vial of blood for him to test. He then helped the Doctor separate it into three other vials labeling them as they went. He became annoyed when the Doctor stood going to the cupboard to retrieve another of his energy pills. Jack helped him to crush it, then place it in the correct containers. They then placed everything into the centrifuge to spin. Not giving the Doctor a chance to start another project, Jack scooped him up in his arms and took him to the medi-bay.

"Jack I need to," The Doctor started to complain trying to stand up. 

"You need to rest sweetheart," Jack responded. "Once I place the IV, you can tell me what I need to do in the lab and I will. We can even communicate by the monitors if you want, but you need to stay in bed. Alright?" The Doctor nodded. He held out his arm for Jack to place the IV, then laid back on the bed. Jack tucked him in heading back to the lab. 

For the next few hours, Jack spent his time separating blood, adding different medications to it and typing results out for the Doctor to read. Showing that he was feeling better despite his low energy, the Doctor remained one step ahead of Jack. He predicted the results that Jack was going to receive and already had the next step lined up for him to take. The results, though, gave him no indication of how he was going to help the baby to produce energy. It did, however, give him several ideas about how to improve the pill that he took to help his body produce energy faster. Testing that pill would have to wait until after the babies were born, so he wrote it down in order to refer to his notes at a later time. Their work came to a halt towards morning when Imogen came running into the medi-bay crying. 

"Daddy," She sobbed climbing up onto the bed. 

"Did you have a bad dream," He cooed snuggling her close with one arm as he sent a message to Jack to reach a stopping point and then bring him a warm glass of milk. Imogen nodded against him crying harder. "It was just a dream sweetie, it can't hurt you."

"The car was upside down," she cried against him. 

"I know that was scary, but you are safe with daddy and papa now," The Doctor reassured her. Jack came in with her glass of milk and the three of them cuddled while she drank it. By the time the cup was gone, she was more awake and talking to them about breakfast. The Doctor silently wished that his own nightmares could be resolved so easily but he also hoped that Imogen would never have to deal with the same fear he went through during the time war. He kissed her on the head, then sent her off with Jack to dress and eat while he settled down to sleep. He had just closed his eyes when Martha came in. He forced them open again as she ran through his vitals, tested his energy levels, gave him three injections and overall made his mood deteriorate again.

"Ianto is being transferred to the UNIT hospital tomorrow afternoon. He is still weak from the accident but his doctor has given us permission to move him here to continue his treatment. I don't want you to even think about working on his leg, though, until you have recovered more. Ianto's leg will heal regardless of whether or not you assist him, but you are still at risk of losing the babies if you overextend yourself," Martha informed him. The Doctor made a face at her showing that he was listening even if he wasn't happy with her. "To make things easier on you, though, I have also spoken with Mickey and he is going to continue the day to day running of Torchwood so that Jack can remain by your side."

"Is moving around the TARDIS overextending myself or do you also expect me to remain in bed until the babies are born," The Doctor questioned her making his annoyance clear.

"You can move about the TARDIS as long as you leave the IV in. Right now you are unable to maintain your energy levels without it. If that continues we will have to look at another way to provide you with the constant medication that you need," Martha responded. The Doctor nodded slowly as he threw the blankets back and got out of bed. Despite not sleeping most of the night, he was too annoyed to be tired. So instead, he made his way back to the lab to continue his research on the energy medication. For awhile, at least, he could feel productive. 

-DW-

By the end of the week, several things had changed. Ianto was now in the medi-bay awaiting treatment for his leg while the Doctor had been officially released as a patient of UNIT. He still needed the IV but Martha was confident that she could care for him without round the clock nurses helping. In celebration, he had moved the TARDIS back to her spot inside Jack's office leaving Martha behind. No one had commented beside a quick telling off that he had been rude as Mickey drove to London to bring her back to Cardiff. 

The Doctor was just thankful to be back in his own home, where he could sleep in his own bed by his husband. He wore himself out the first hour home by cleaning up the kitchen and other messes left behind in their worry over Imogen. Though, Jack tried to help him the Doctor had insisted cleaning by himself as he scrubbed the countertops. After the kitchen was clean, he tried to move to the bedroom to find that Jack had already taken care of it and the bathroom in order to give him a chance to rest. Irritated he had returned to the TARDIS and his lab to work. 

"It's time for dinner, sweetheart," Jack informed him several hours later as he went into check on his husband. The Doctor looked up from where he was bent over a microscope working. 

"What are we having?" He wondered. 

"Roast beef with potatoes and carrots with a chocolate tart for dessert," Jack replied. The Doctor nodded slowly. He set his work aside then stood up. 

"Will Ianto be joining us?" He asked as they went through the control room. 

"I already brought him a plate of food, but Martha and Mickey should be here within the next few minutes," Jack responded. He watched as a scowl crossed the Doctor's face but was gone just as quickly. "Regardless of whether or not you like Martha at the moment, we do need her here not only to help with the twins but with Ianto's leg."

"I know," The Doctor sighed. 

"Then, at least, act like you are happy to see her when she gets here," Jack told him. Almost as if on cue the door to their house opened and Mickey entered with Martha in tow. 

"After we eat you can tell me what the genders of the babies are," The Doctor told her happily heading to the table. Jack sighed as he followed him. At least, the Doctor had listened to him.


	25. Chapter 25

The Doctor surprised everyone by eating more than his fair share for dinner. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so hungry and happily devoured his roast, potatoes and a few carrots that had cooked with the roast. He then stabbed at the remaining potatoes on the platter, scooping them into the gravy pan before bringing them to his mouth. Martha pushed them both closer to him, just happy that he was eating properly once more after his illness scare a week ago. Finally, the Doctor sighed setting his fork down on his plate and leaning back in his chair. 

"Finished?" Jack wondered as the Doctor rested his hand on his stomach. The Doctor nodded happily. "Think you might still have some room for pie?"

"Yep," The Doctor responded popping the p at the end. Jack retreated to the kitchen coming out a moment later with two chocolate pies. The Doctor made a face that they weren't banana but was quickly appeased as Jack gave him a banana to eat with his dessert. The Doctor used his fork to cut the banana into slices and placed them on his and Imogen's pieces of pie before digging in. Imogen picked off the pieces of banana happily eating them with her fingers as she ate her pie. Jack thought about scolding her to use her fork but decided it was counter-productive as Martha picked up a piece of the crust with her own fingers. 

Once dinner was finished, Jack cleaned up the table while the Doctor set Imogen up in front of the telly with her blanket to watch a movie with Mickey while they were in the TARDIS. He didn't want her to be there in case something was wrong with the babies because while he was glad he was feeling better, it also worried him. He was sure that the TARDIS would let him know if the baby took a turn for the worse, but that didn't alivate his fear. He kissed Imogen on the head, cuddling her close for a minute as he promised that he would be back in time to tuck her into bed. With one last glance back at his precious daughter, he made his way to the TARDIS. 

Taking his time, he strolled slowly through the control room heading towards the medi-bay. It was the moment of truth and while he desperately wanted to know, he was also terrified of the answer. If the baby with one heart was a boy, he didn't know how he would be able to save it. Everything he had read and learned since finding out the baby only had one heart stated that it wasn't possible. He liked the impossible, though. The impossible had given him his husband and also his daughter. The impossible had also kept him alive when he should have been dead. He ran his hand along the TARDIS coral as he walked. He knew part of his life he owed her and while for years he had hated her for saving him he would have been lost without her. She hummed through him in the familiar way. Pausing he rested his head against the coral letting her comfort his mind for a moment. 

"Are you coming sweetheart?" Jack asked softly as he approached the Doctor. He had entered the control room to find the Doctor resting his head against the coral. While he knew that the Doctor needed her comfort, he also knew that he couldn't use her to hide forever. So after several minutes he decided to approach him. 

"Yes," The Doctor answered slowly. He broke the connection then took his husband's hand as together they went to the medi-bay. Martha was already there waiting for them. The ultrasound machine was set up next to the bed and she had a stethoscope around her neck. Upon seeing the ultrasound machine, the Doctor felt his stomach flip and was grateful for the anti-emetic he took or he would have ended up getting sick on the TARDIS floor. He pulled off his shirt letting Jack help him to take it off over the IV without pulling it. He then climbed up on the bed taking a deep breath as he settled back. Martha as usual didn't go straight to the ultrasound as she ran through his vitals. Thanks to the IV as well eating, his energy was sitting in the high eighties but she didn't feel comfortable enough with the progress to remove the IV yet. Once the vitals were done, she reached for the ultrasound machine before settling on a high chair next to the bed. 

"Alright, I am going to view the babies first and take their measurements before I let the TARDIS determine the sexes. Any questions?" Martha wondered. The Doctor shook his head no gripping Jack's hand tightly. If he was hurting Jack, he didn't complain as he held on just as tight. They both watched the monitor as Martha found the three hearts still beating strongly deep inside the Doctor's abdomen. Both babies were growing and showing progress letting the father's breath a small sigh of relief while they waited for the moment of truth. Once the intial measurements were done, Martha turned the monitor away before having the TARDIS take over. The Doctor lay there not being able to stop the small tremble that ran through his body as he waited for the TARDIS to determine her test. 

"It's a boy isn't it?" The Doctor questioned his voice full of fear as Martha continued to stare at the screen silently. The tests the TARDIS were running should have only taken less then a minute. The fact that several minutes had passed indicated to him that something was wrong with his babies. 

"No, I can assure you Doctor that the TARDIS is stating that the baby with one heart is in fact a girl," Martha answered. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Even though he had always wanted a son, hearing the baby was a girl filled him with joy. He leaned down kissing the Doctor on the forehead as the Doctor continued to stare at Martha. "I had the TARDIS run the test several times just to be sure of her findings because you will be pleased to know that the baby with two hearts is a boy."

"Yes," Jack whooped with happiness. 

"You're positive?" The Doctor asked a little more apprehensive than his husband. Martha turned the screen so that the Doctor could read the findings for himself. Martha watched while the scowl on the Doctor's face slowly turned to a smile. Both babies were healthy and while he was still worried about his one-hearted little girl, the fact that she was a girl gave him hope that they could save her. He tugged Jack's hand pulling him down for a longer kiss while Martha cleaned up the machine. She was about to scold them as Jack's hand ran down the Doctor's stomach it didn't continue as it just rested there above the babies.

"A boy and a girl," Jack whispered against the Doctor's lips as he broke the kiss. 

"I can't wait to tell Imogen," The Doctor replied.


	26. Chapter 26

Finding out that he was carrying a healthy little two hearted boy was a weight off of the Doctor's shoulders. He was still worried about his one hearted little girl, though. At least, by her being a female, it was more likely that her one heart was caused due to her human papa rather than a genetic defect. For the first time since finding out that he was carrying a one-hearted baby, he felt like he could breathe. He waited impatiently while Martha checked his energy levels, before changing over his IV bag and adding medication to it. Once she was finished, he grabbed the stand rushing out of the TARDIS. He went to where Imogen was lying on the couch watching the telly. 

"Time for bed little one," The Doctor cooed at her. It was still early but he wanted time to spend with her and discuss the babies he was carrying before he put her down for the night. 

"I'm not sleepy," she whined at him her eyes not leaving the telly. The Doctor rolled his eyes as he leaned down scooping her up in his arms. He cuddled her close as he tried to figure out the easiest way to carry her and his IV stand up the stairs. Thankfully Jack made the decision easy by picking up the stand for him. Together the three of them went up the stairs. The Doctor carried her into her room, going to her rocking chair. Jack helped him to get settled. He moved to sit on the bed nearby. While he wanted to be nearby, the Doctor was better at talking to Imogen in a way that she understood. 

"Remember how papa and I told you that I was having two babies?" The Doctor asked her. She nodded. "Well, you are going to be a big sister to both a little brother and a little sister in a few months."

"And then I can play with them," She told him happily. Jack chuckled softly. 

"Not until they are a little bigger. When they are born they will have to stay in the TARDIS with daddy for a few weeks until Aunt Martha says it is alright for them to come home," The Doctor explained to her.

"Can I stay in the TARDIS with you?" She questioned.

"Not right away because the babies will be very tiny and need a lot of attention. They will have to stay in the medi-bay while they grow in special beds that keep them warm. Once they get bigger you can help daddy and papa take care of them and before you know it they will be big enough that you can play with them," The Doctor told her. He didn't want to lie to her but he chose his words carefully not wanting to scare her since she was only four.

"I want to stay with you, daddy," She whined her thumb going to her mouth. The Doctor smiled pulling her closer to him. 

"I promise you that even if I go away for a little while, you will still have Uncle Mickey and Grandma Francine who will be here to take care of you and they both love you very much. Aunt Martha and Papa will have to help me with the babies but they will also be close whenever you need them," The Doctor promised. He took a breath resting his cheek on the top of her head. He opened his mind brushing it against hers, comforting her mind. "I know it sounds scary but no matter what happens you will never be alone."

"We will never let you be alone," Jack agreed speaking up at last as memories of him letting her go resurfaced. The Doctor glanced at Jack, reaching out to him. Jack took his hand squeezing it tightly for just a moment.

"Are the babies going to sleep in your room?" Imogen asked changing the conversation to something easier for her to understand. 

"No, they will have their own room," The Doctor answered her.

"Can I sleep in your room?" Imogen wondered. The Doctor turned his head kissing her on the top of hers. 

"Not tonight," The Doctor answered reaching for one of her books. "Daddy will tell you a story then rock you until you fall asleep. Then in the morning, we can make breakfast." The Doctor opened the book and began to read. The book had no pictures for Imogen to look at as the Doctor read to her, but it didn't matter as she closed her eyes to listen to the story. The Doctor's tone was soothing and with his mind still calming hers, she was quickly asleep in his arms. Once she was asleep, Jack took her, tucking her into the bed while the Doctor made his way into their room. 

Jack followed him a few minutes later, to find the IV stand by the Doctor's side of the bed. The sound of the water running indicated the Doctor was in the shower like normal. Jack got changed into his pajama bottoms, climbing under the blankets. The Doctor joined him a few minutes later still naked with his body flush from the hot shower. He laid down leaving the IV unattached as he settled into the bed. He rolled on his side wrapping his arm around Jack's chest, happy to be back in their bed inside their own home. While he still loved his bed on the TARDIS, the bed he slept in now was comforting in its own way. It reminded him that after everything that happened, he still had a family and a place in this universe where he belonged. 

Lifting his head, he pressed his lips to Jacks. He kissed him softly down his chest as he pulled his trousers off. Kissing his way back up he moved to lay across Jack's chest. Jack spread his legs wider letting the Doctor fall between them. The Doctor continued to kiss him, as he slipped his hand between them to take Jack's member in his hand Jack moaned in pleasure as it was rare for the Doctor to take charge but always enjoyable when he did. Reaching to the bedside table, Jack grabbed the lube from his drawer passing it to the Doctor. The Doctor let go of Jack applying the lube to his fingers, before slipping them back down between them. Jack groaned as the Doctor's long fingers pressed up into his body. 

"Do you like that?" The Doctor asked his movements slightly hesitant.

"Yes," Jack whimpered. The Doctor teased him for a little while before removing his fingers and adjusting so he could push himself up into Jack's body. Jack clutched the Doctor's back as the coolness moving inside of him was something he would never get used to. He found his release quickly clenching around the Doctor as he did. The Doctor kept up his movements as he pushed closer to the edge. He groaned having trouble falling over the edge as he moved. Jack ran his hand down the Doctor's back, pushing two fingers inside of him. He found the Doctor's prostate with ease. The Doctor held still as Jack helped push him over the edge, finally spilling himself deep inside his husband. He collapsed forward resting his head on Jack's chest. 

"Sorry," He whispered. 

"Don't be, that was nice," Jack told him kissing him on top of the head. The Doctor closed his eyes intending on falling asleep. He glared at Jack as Jack moved them so he could reach the Doctor's IV line and reattach it to the cannula in his arm. He didn't want the Doctor's energy levels to drop during the night and put the Doctor and babies at risk again. The Doctor huffed loudly, but once Jack stopped moving he settled into sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

The Doctor woke with a start in the middle of the night. Tears were streaming down his face as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. In his dreams, he had lost the babies and then Jack left him taking Imogen with him leaving him once more alone in his TARDIS. Leaning over he gently kissed Jack on the top of the head. Jack moaned rolling over in his sleep towards the Doctor. The Doctor though didn't want to snuggle. He carefully eased himself out of the bed, trying not to disturb his husband as he headed to the bathroom dragging the IV stand behind him. There he closed the door turning on the light. Going to the sink, he turned the water on cold splashing it on his face. It didn't wash the dream away like he wanted but it did help. 

Leaving the room, he headed to his TARDIS. She hummed through him comfortingly as he entered. He ran his hand along her coral. He didn't have to voice his fear to her as she felt it through the connection that they shared. He felt her urging him towards the monitor and he headed over to it. Looking at it, he saw his vitals, as well as information on both of the babies. Both babies were healthy and his one hearted girl was holding her own next to his little boy. 

"Thank you," he told the TARDIS and she hummed at him. While he was in the TARDIS he took a moment to go to the science lab, unable to go to the medi-bay since Ianto was sleeping. The TARDIS provided him with the things that he needed so that he could change out his IV bag. While there he tested his energy levels, happy to see that they were remaining stable. Since he was already in his lab, he decided to work for a little while on the energy medication for his daughter. Normally he was able to concentrate on multiple things at once, but with his worry about his children, his overall lethargy and still feeling slightly sick, he couldn't focus on his work. He sat back rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He had no choice but to stop for the night or he risked making a mistake. Reaching a safe stopping point, he stood to head back to bed. Once upstairs, though, he changed his mind and went into Imogen's room instaed. Imogen was sleeping peacefully sprawled out on her bed. The Doctor leaned down gently picking her up in his arms. He cuddled her close to him as he sat down in her rocking chair. She didn't stir when he turned her so that she had her head on his shoulder, just continued to sleep peacefully. 

"I love you so much my little one," The Doctor whispered to her in Gallifreyan as he leaned his head against hers. He sat rocking her long into the night. The sun was just starting to shine through her window when she began to stir in his arms. She moaned rubbing her face against his shoulder. "Waking up sweetie?"

"I'm tired daddy," She answered him softly. He kissed her on the top of the head. 

"I know, but we have a big day ahead of us. Once we are done getting dressed and ready today, we are going to go to a banana festival," The Doctor explained to her. She lifted her head to look at him. 

"Banana festival?" She questioned him. 

"Yep, the same one that papa and I went to years before you were born," The Doctor explained to her. Standing up he eased her down to the ground and went over to her closet. He pulled out a light yellow dress for her to wear as he remembered Jack's story. He helped her to dress and was brushing out her curly hair as Jack entered the room. 

"Morning papa. Daddy says we are going to a banana festival," Imogen announced happily bouncing on her heels upon seeing Jack. 

"We are?" Jack questioned the Doctor as he eyed the IV bag. It was almost empty and would need to be replaced soon, but that wasn't why Jack was looking at it. He wasn't sure how they would be able to go to the festival with the Doctor still needing to rely on the IV in order to keep his energy up. The Doctor followed Jack's eyes then looked back at his husband as he continued to brush Imogen's hair.

"The IV can come out while we are at the festival. I should take in enough potassium to keep my energy up. If not we can take a break in the afternoon so that she can take a nap and I will put an IV back in then," The Doctor told him. 

"You will willing put an IV in?" Jack questioned skeptically. The Doctor hated the IV at the best of times. Jack didn't see him stopping during the festival to sit for two hours with an IV in the back of his hand. 

"I'm not going to put my babies at risk," The Doctor informed him. He sat the brush down, turning his attention to Imogen again. He took her hand leading her towards the bedroom door. "Let's go find your shoes."

"What about breakfast?" She wondered. 

"We will eat breakfast at the festival," The Doctor answered. Jack was blocking the door and the Doctor paused staring at him. "You should get ready Jack. We want to get there early so they don't run out of pastries."

"The only reason they might run out of pastries is because you keep buying and eating them all," Jack responded cheekily. The Doctor laughed.

"Then we better hurry," The Doctor smiled. Happy that his husband was feeling better, Jack headed to their room to shower and dress. He took a moment to shave, before heading down to the TARDIS where the others were waiting. While they waited, the Doctor took Imogen into the medi-bay. Upon entering he saw that Martha was already in there tending to Ianto who seemed brighter this morning despite his broken leg.

"How are you feeling Ianto?" The Doctor asked as he lifted Imogen up onto the table near his bed. 

"Better thank you," Ianto responded. 

"That's good. Tomorrow we are going to start working on your leg to enhance the healing. If you take well to the healing, we should be able to have you back on your feet in about a week. It will still be a couple of weeks after that, though, before your leg is completely healed," the Doctor explained. 

"That is still better than the months that my other doctor predicted," Ianto responded with a smile. "How is her leg?"

"It's getting a lot better," The Doctor replied as he examined her leg and stitches. He had been keeping a close eye on them making sure that they didn't get infected or bugged her. Thankfully she seemed to be already back to the happy, hyper little girl he knew and loved. Still he planned to make sure to pocket a small amount of her painkillers, just in case. "She should be getting her stitches out in a few days." 

"How are you feeling this morning?" Martha asked him. 

"I'm feeling better. Jack and I are going to head to the banana festival here soon. You're welcome to come or I can help you take Ianto into the house while we are gone," The Doctor answered her. 

"Are you sure that you should be going to the festival?" Martha wondered. 

"I need to go while I still can. Soon I am going to be laid up with the babies and then it will be too late. I feel good today Martha and want to share this with my family," The Doctor informed her candidly. Martha nodded. She helped him to remove his IV placing a plaster over the site. Mickey was still asleep in there room, so she opted to stay aboard the TARDIS. They could enjoy the festival once he was awake. After both him and Imogen were situated, they went out to the control room to wait for Jack. 

"Ready?" He asked Jack as he came on board, dressed for the festival.

"Have you informed Martha that we are moving?" Jack wondered not putting it past his husband to surprise the people in the medi-bay with a random trip.

"Yep," The Doctor popped the p at the end. 

"Then allons-y," Jack told him. The Doctor smiled broadly as he set the coordinates to the festival before sending them on their way.


	28. Chapter 28

The Banana festival was already in full effect by the time that the stepped off of the TARDIS. The day was bright and sunny out with a light breeze. Jack immediately noticed that the smell of bananas was strong in the air though he couldn't remember if the smell had been so pronounced last time. He did, however, remember the color yellow and that was all that filled his vision this time as well. Looking down he saw Imogen looking at the festival with the same amazement that filled the Doctor's eyes the first time. She laughed with pure joy when the man walked by in the banana suit. She happily pulled on the Doctor's hand willing him to walk so that she could get a closer look. The Doctor obliged her, leading her closer so that she could look at the outfit. 

"I want a banana dress, papa," She told Jack happily looking over her shoulder at him. 

"Maybe when you are older," Jack replied. 

"Daddy?" She questioned looking up at him. 

"We'll see," he answered. Her lip turned into a pout as the Doctor agreed with Jack. Even if well see wasn't a no and turned into yes more than the answer maybe. The Doctor tugged her hand gently leading her away from the man dressed in the banana costume and towards the cart that sold the banana pastries. He had waited ten years to have one of the pastries again and wasn't going to waste the opportunity to indulge in several. After all, the twins growing in his stomach needed the potassium. 

"Papa," Imogen called out, running ahead of him to where Jack stood watching another Doctor eating a pastry. The Doctor easily caught up to her. He scooped her quickly up in his arms carrying her back away from the others.

"That's not papa," he told her as he rounded the corner. "See papa is right here."

"It looked like papa," Imogen pouted. 

"I know," The Doctor answered. He handed her over to Jack, before peering around the corner waiting for the others to leave so that he could have his pastry. He could see Jack watching him with a love in his eyes that he had chosen to ignore for many years. It was only once he was sick and Jack cared for him for three days that he had given into his own feelings for the Captain. It was over those three days that he realized that he wasn't just a conquest for the Captain nor would he ever be. Jack truly loved him, even if at the time he didn't understand why. 

"You look sad," Jack whispered looking around the corner as well. Despite the happiness on the Doctor's face, he could see a sadness in his lover's eyes. 

"I had just lost Donna," The Doctor answered. Jack wrapped his free arm around the Doctor giving him a small hug. The Doctor leaned into his touch still watching. He still remembered the day well when he had taken Donna's memories from her. It was one of the hardest things he ever had to do and he still missed his friend. Over the years, though, he and Jack had kept up with her life, always making sure to keep their distance so she remained safe. They occasionally saw Wilfred, but he was beginning to slow down over the last few years. He was less and less able to go to his newspaper stand being forced to stay close to home. He had still managed to inform them of Donna's wedding to which they sent her an anonymous gift. It was Sylvia, though, who came to them when Donna was having trouble adopting a little boy. Jack and the Doctor did all they could to help and now every year received a Christmas card from Sylvia with a picture of Donna and the child who called her mum.

"Doctor," Jack said softly. "Doctor we can get the pastries now." Jack tried again snapping him out of his thoughts. He double checked to make sure that they were gone before hurrying forward. Approaching the stall he reached into his pocket pulling out a hand full of coins. 

"We'll take the lot," The Doctor told the man holding out the coins. 

"No, we won't," Jack spoke up. 

"Jack," The Doctor whined his eyes filling with tears at the prospect that he wasn't going to be able to make himself sick on the pastries. 

"Doctor, if you eat them all now, they won't be available later when you want them," Jack explained. He looked towards the man running the cart. "We will take six."

"Eight," The Doctor tried his luck.

"Eight," Jack agreed. The Doctor smiled broadly. Taking the bag that was handed to him. He reached in pulling out one of the pastries. Even if he wanted nothing more than to devour all seven, he handed the first one to Imogen before pulling out another. "Why don't you go to Daddy for a moment and find a place where you can eat the pastries?" Jack suggested handing Imogen back to the Doctor. The Doctor didn't question it as he headed towards one of the other stalls while the two of them snacked happily. As soon as they were gone, Jack turned back to the vendor. 

"My husband loves your banana pastries for some reason. I wanted to know if these were something that you made especially for the festival or do you have a little shop where we can buy them once the festival is over?" Jack questioned.

"The pastries are an old family recipe that we make year-round at our little bakery along with other flavors," The man answered. Jack got the coordinates from the man, planning on surprising the Doctor later with the information. For now, he placed it in his pocket before going to find his family. He found them standing at a game booth the two of them hadn't seen last time. The game was much like the one Earth where you threw a ball to knock down bottles for a prize. Only keeping with the banana festival theme, the bottles were decorated with bananas and the Doctor had to throw a small ball that looked as if it were made from banana skins. As Jack approached them, the Doctor knocked down all three bottle towers with ease. 

"And we have a winner. What would you like sir?" The man asked. The Doctor looked around at the prizes. There were stuffed bananas, monkies, and a variety of banana themed toys. 

"What do you want little one?" The Doctor questioned. 

"I want the monkey," Imogen replied pointing to a small brown monkey doll. The man got the doll down handing it to the Doctor. He immediately handed it down to Imogen who hugged it close. She hurried ahead of them to look at the next gaming booth.

"Having fun?" Jack wondered coming up behind them. 

"Yep," The Doctor answered happily popping the p at the end. Jack kissed him on the side of the head as they linked hands. Happily, they started after their daughter.


	29. Chapter 29

By mid-day both the Doctor and Imogen were starting to slow down. Jack watched on in concern as the Doctor scooped Imogen up in his arms cuddling her close while they continued to look at the booths. Imogen held the monkey tightly in her hand as her thumb migrated up to her mouth. Jack lowered it, causing her to glare at him. Her thumb went back towards her mouth almost immediately. Jack caught it kissing the back of her hand. 

"Papa, I'm tired," She whined, rubbing her face against the Doctor's shoulder. 

"Is it nap time?" Jack questioned. Her face scrunched as her eyes filled with tears. 

"No nap," She complained. The Doctor turned to look at Jack, an identical glare upon his face. His hand rubbed Imogen's back in slow circles as he made gentle shushing noises. 

"Don't worry, Daddy will lay down with you," he reassured her. He turned heading towards the TARDIS again without another word to Jack. Knowing that the Doctor was irritated with him, Jack followed slowly behind them. He thought that he would catch up with the Doctor at the TARDIS, but instead found him standing at a booth talking to the vendor. He remembered watching the Doctor, the first time they were there. He had comforted the little girl in his arms before slipping something small into his pocket. Once again Jack was unable to see what the Doctor was buying as he slipped it into his pocket. He then made his way onto the TARDIS. Jack followed him curious as the Doctor stopped in the control room to throw his coat over the coral. He kind of swayed on his feet and Jack rushed over to support him. He took Imogen just in case as he grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"Let's get you to the medi-bay," Jack told him. The Doctor shook his head no. 

"I just need to rest for awhile. I can rest in our bed," The Doctor answered him. Jack knew he was right but was hoping that Martha was still there. He led the Doctor to the bedroom and helped him into their bed. He laid Imogen on the Doctor's chest before helping the Doctor to take his converse off and tucking him into the bed. 

"We should test your energy levels," Jack informed him. 

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed with a sigh, surprising Jack. Jack went to the medi-bay to find Ianto reading a book with a jug of water next to the bed along with a plate that had a half eaten sandwich. 

"Where's Martha?" Jack asked him. 

"She and Mickey went out to explore the festival," Ianto answered without looking up from his book. 

"And she left you here by yourself?" Jack asked him sounding appalled. 

"She has only been gone about a half an hour and she left me her cell phone number in case I needed her. I promised her that I would stay here in bed with my book reading until she got back," Ianto explained to him setting his book aside. He picked up his cell phone from beside him on the bed to show him that he had it on and charged if he needed it. 

"And she believed you?" Jack questioned with a laugh.

"Yes, because unlike you and the Doctor, I know how to listen to her," Ianto responded. Jack laughed again, leaning over to give his friend a quick hug.

"Well, the Doctor and I will be in our room for the next few hours if you need anything. Just tell the TARDIS and she will let us know," Jack explained heading to the cupboard. 

"I will," Ianto replied even if he had no plans to. He remembered how hard it had been on both the Doctor and Jack during the Doctor's first pregnancy. If the Doctor had come inside during the fesitival to rest, then Ianto intended to let him rest. He watched as Jack grabbed an IV stand as well as an IV bag before disappearing out of the medi-bay. He thought about informing Martha that they were back, but he figured she would be called once she was needed. Picking his book back up, he settled back in against his pillows to continue reading.

Meanwhile, Jack made it back to their room with the IV. He left the IV stand just outside of the door while he went into check on the Doctor. The Doctor was still awake with his barely opened as he lay with Imogen. Imogen, on the other hand, was sleeping soundly with her thumb once more in her mouth. Jack just sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed, but he didn't move her thumb away from her mouth. Instead, he carefully took the Doctor's hand in his. He pricked his finger placing a drop of blood on the slide. The Doctor normally just held cotton to his finger until the bleeding stopped, but this time opted to stick the finger in his mouth while he waited for the readings. 

"It's not too low. It only fell to 92% due to how much banana pastries you have eaten today. "I still think you should have an IV, though, while you sleep to help your body sustain the energy while you sleep," Jack told him. The Doctor nodded his agreement. Going out into the corridor, he retrieved the IV stand that he left there. Wheeling it in, he placed it next to the Doctor's side of the bed. The Doctor didn't complain when Jack picked up Imogen off of his chest, moving her to the couch on the other side of the room. He covered her with a blanket off the back of it, leaving her to sleep while he returned to the Doctor's side. He took the Doctor's hand in his hands cleaning a place on the back of it. The Doctor winced slightly while Jack placed the cannula.

"I'm sorry," Jack apologized knowing that he hurt the Time Lord. He checked the placement making sure he could use the vein before taping it down. He then kissed the back of the Doctor's hand in way of an apology for hurting him. 

"Will you lay with me now?" The Doctor asked once Jack made sure that the IV was running correctly. 

"Of course," Jack responded. Kicking his shoes off he climbed up onto the bed cuddling the Doctor close. The Doctor sighed, leaning into his husband's touch. He kissed the Doctor on the side of the head. The Doctor turned his head catching Jack's lips and kissing him softly. 

"I love you," The Doctor whispered. 

"I love you too," Jack responded.

"Make sure I wake up in time to see the parade," The Doctor told him sleepily. 

"I will," Jack informed him. He knew the Doctor would never forgive him if they missed the parade a second time. He held the Doctor tightly as he finally drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Jack didn't mean to fall asleep as he lay holding the Doctor in his arms. He was only going to lay there long enough for the Doctor to fall asleep before going to the medi-bay and visiting Ianto for awhile. The cool body against his along with the comforting arms around him soon made his eyes heavy, though. He closed them just for a moment thinking that he would rest for awhile before the parade. He was awoken, however, by a heaviness on his chest as two little fingers tried to pry his eye open. 

"Wake up Papa," Imogen whispered loudly. Jack pretend to still be asleep as he tried not to react to Imogen. Imogen's fingers moved away from his eyes as she bounced on his chest. "Papa were going to miss the parade," She whined unhappily. Jack gave a soft snore turning his head to the side. 

"Jack," The Doctor whined in the same tone of his daughter. Jack felt rough hands shaking his shoulder and Imogen giggled as she shook as a result. 

"It's just a banana parade," Jack moaned on purposely antagonizing his husband. He heard the Doctor sigh. 

"It's not just a banana parade. It is the largest banana parade the universe has ever seen. The floats were crafted from banana leaves and banana peels while the costumes are all custom made. I missed it last time Jack and I really want to go, but I can't go without you," The Doctor practically begged. He was pregnant and still feeling sick. If his energy dropped at the festival he wasn't sure that he would be able to get Imogen back to the safety of the TARDIS without help. While he had no problem risking his own life, he refused to put his children's lives in danger as well. 

"We can go next festival," Jack responded. He wrapped his arms around Imogen as he rolled to his side holding her close. 

"Let me go," She laughed fighting against his grip. "Daddy."

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered. His eyes were feeling with tears and while he blamed the pregnancy hormones, he had no doubt in his mind that he would start to cry if he missed the parade a second time. Realizing that Jack had pushed him too far he opened his eyes. Releasing Imogen he sat up. The Doctor was sitting on the edge of the bed and Jack reached out thumbing one of the tears away gently before kissing him on the cheek. 

"Give me a moment to get ready," Jack told him. The Doctor nodded wiping away his own tears as he stood up bouncing happily on his heels. He took Imogen's hand in his as he led her quickly to the front of the TARDIS. Jack used the restroom, then followed them. The Doctor hurried out the door ahead of him eager to get a good spot for the parade. Jack caught up with him as he watched his past self tending to a sick Doctor. Leaning down, he scooped Imogen up in his arms placing her on his shoulders. He still remembered how that simple gesture had given him hope even when he thought that there was no chance that they would be together. Jack watched them out of the corner of his eye until the two headed towards the TARDIS. 

"Is that really what my hair looked like from behind?" The Doctor questioned as he turned to see what Jack was looking at. Jack laughed at the Doctor's vanity kissing him on the side of the head. 

"What do you mean looked like? It still looks like that," Jack teased him. The Doctor pouted sticking his bottom lip out as he tried to fix the back of his hair. Jack laughed again. "You look fine, but now do you believe me that we were here before?"

"I always believed you that doesn't mean I think it was right to cross my own timeline so soon after you caused a paradox," the Doctor informed him. "That doesn't mean I'm not glad that I finally get to the parade or that I don't wish that one day I could bring the twins to share in the joy that Imogen experienced today."

"Who knows we might be in that crowd somewhere watching us with Imogen," Jack commented. The Doctor nodded but he doubted it. He wasn't going to risk his timeline a third time. Still he would always remember the festival and perhaps if he was lucky the pastry stand would still be open. Before he left he wanted to stock up on the delicious banana pastries that were sold there and maybe just maybe, this time, he would be able to buy the lot. He was about to suggest Jack go purchase some when the sound of music filling the air signaled that the parade was approaching. 

Even Jack watched in amazement and joy as the parade passed. The short description that the Doctor had provided did nothing to explain the elaborateness of the parade. The floats were more intricately designed than that Jack thought they would be as they were decorated with every color of banana and banana leaf. All around them people danced in bright yellow costumes celebrating the fruit that helped their cultures flourish. Jack wondered silently how much the Doctor had to do with that as he knew the Doctor's preference for banana groves over weapon factories. The parade lasted for almost an hour before the last green and yellow float passed by signaling the end of the festival. Jack wasn't given any warning as the Doctor grabbed his hand dragging him as quickly as he could away from the parade and towards the main entrance of the festival. 

"Where are we going?" Jack wondered as he pulled Imogen down off his shoulders so that he could hold her against his hip. He was worried that something was wrong by how quickly the Doctor seemed to be heading back to the TARDIS. The Doctor, though, veered to the right rather than the left confusing Jack for half a moment before he realized that they were heading straight for the pastry stand. "This is what you drug me half way across the festival for?"

"Yep," The Doctor replied. He hurried over to the stand right as the vendor was finishing packing up the last of the pastries. "Are there any left?" The Doctor wondered trying to see what was in the bags. 

"These are no good sir, they have been sitting out for too long," The man responded. 

"I will pay you for them," The Doctor reached into his pocket pulling out a handful of coins and laying them on the counter. He stared longingly at the plastic bag just wanting one more bite of the delicious pastry. 

"Sweetheart, you don't need to make yourself sick on old pastries. Earlier I got the address to his shop and we can go there for the pastries anytime you want them," Jack informed the Doctor reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the small slip of paper and handed it to the Doctor. A large grin crossed the Time Lords's face. He quickly picked the coins back up, placing them in his pocket. 

"I will see you again in just a few minutes," The Doctor informed the now confused vendor as he hurried towards the TARDIS. Wondering if he had made a mistake, Jack took off after him.


	31. Chapter 31

The Doctor was already putting in the coordinates for the pastry shop by the time that Jack entered the TARDIS. Imogen was sitting on the captain's chair, eagerly swinging her feet, just as excited as her daddy to have more of the pastries. Jack was just happy that he had thought ahead to get the address from the man or he was positive that he would be dealing with a sick husband tonight. While the three days they had spent together after the festival brought them together, Jack really didn't feel like reliving those memories. Especially if it meant putting the twins at risk. 

"Is everyone on board?" Jack asked as the Doctor reached for the handbrake. The Doctor paused. Even though he just stood there Jack knew that he was confirming with the TARDIS who was onboard. After a moment, the Doctor nodded, then pulled the handbrake to send them on their way. The TARDIS jolted causing Jack to stumble and the Doctor to grab onto the console to support himself. He instinctively reached out backward, placing a hand on Imogen to keep her from falling off of the seat. Imogen laughed finding it funny, but she had always been kept safe during their travels and never had to deal with being thrown around as they ran. If it came to that, she was always placed in her room when Jack would keep her safe as the Doctor got them away from danger. 

The trip to the pastry shop didn't take long as it was in the same system, just a few years back. The Doctor scooped Imogen up in his arms, eagerly rushing out the door to feast upon the pastries. Jack went to the door but instead of leaving with them, he just stood there watching as they entered the small cafe. He could see through the clear glass windows that they had a wide selection of pastries, including at least a dozen different banana flavored ones. Jack just knew that the Doctor was going to make himself sick off of the pastries, even with his need for extra potassium. Deciding that he should warn Martha, Jack started to head towards the medi-bay. 

"Are we back in Cardiff?" Martha asked hopefully as she met Jack in the corridor. 

"No, we made a stop off at a pastry shop first so the Doctor could gorge himself. You might want to get an IV ready as I am positive that he is planning on making himself sick before he is satisfied," Jack told her. Martha laughed. 

"Alright, I will prepare an IV for him. I can't give him teta if he makes himself sick and I am hesitant to sedate him while pregnant unless it is necessary. The most we will be able to do is keep him comfortable and monitor him and the twins for any sign of distress," Martha explained. She started to head back towards the medi-bay, but stopped and turned to look at Jack. "Why don't you come with me so that we can talk while I prepare a bed for him."

"I would prefer to keep an eye on him and Imogen," Jack informed her looking back towards the control room. 

"I know we haven't spoke much due to Imogen getting hurt as well as the Doctor being sick and then finding out that he was pregnant with the twins. I know that finding a way to keep your one-hearted daughter alive and healthy is going to take priority, but we can't just ignore the pain that you went through to get here. We never did get a chance to finish the story, so I at least want to know how you are doing?" Martha questioned him. Jack paused leaning up against the wall. He could feel the TARDIS humming through him in a way that the Doctor found comforting and that he had accepted over the years as her way of helping them. He patted the wall affectionately as he took a deep breath. 

"I'm doing better. It is still hard most days to know how much I failed him, but every day it is getting a little easier. I don't think the nightmares will ever truly go away and at night when I am trying to sleep, I just need to hold him or be able to feel his cool breath so that I can know that he is alive and safe," Jack told her honestly. 

"It will get easier Jack. I know that after horrible things happen, it is hard to forgive yourself. Especially if you feel that you helped cause it. I still have nightmares from the year that never was, but they have gotten easier to handle over the years. Pills can only help you deal with the memories so far. You also need to continue to talk about what is bothering you, when it hurts. Don't hold it to the point that you can't handle it or think of anything but the fact that he passed away," Martha replied. Reaching out she ran a hand along Jack's arm in a comforting gesture. "Am I correct that you have been still taking your pills?"

"When I remember," Jack admitted. Martha made a soft tutting noise with her mouth.

"You need to take them consistently or they never will reach a therapeutic level. Would it be easier for you to remember to take them if I gave them to every day at the same time I gave the Doctor his medication?" Martha questioned. 

"Yes," Jack agreed. He still thought that taking the pills were a weakness, but he had to be strong for his husband and his lover. Martha motioned for Jack to follow her and this time Jack did. Together they went to the medi-bay where Martha retrieved a bottle of pills from the cupboard. She took one out handing it to Jack to take. He swallowed it dry without looking at her or Ianto, who was laying nearby in the bed. Feeling like a failure for needing the pills, he rushed out of the medi-bay to the control room. Continuing on off of the TARDIS, he saw the Doctor and Imogen sitting at a booth near one of the large windows. A large plate of pastries was between them and the Doctor was happily making his way through them. The Doctor saw Jack out of the window and smiled at him before getting Imogen's attention. 

"Papa," She cried out happily upon seeing Jack standing in front of the TARDIS. She disappeared from sight a moment, before reappearing in the door of the little shop. As she grew closer, she revealed that she had banana cream and small flakes of pastry decorating her mouth. She pushed the door open holding it for Jack to enter. "Papa, daddy got banana pastries. He also got cherry ones for you."

"Did he?" Jack questioned as he pushed the door open further so he could enter the shop. She nodded happily as she ran back to the booth. Jack took a seat next to the Doctor, kissing him softly on the lips and tasting the banana pastry that the Doctor had been eating. 

"Here," Imogen said, handing him a pastry with red filling. Jack took it, taking a bite. It didn't taste like any cherries that were found on earth. Instead, it reminded him of a berry tart that he used to get at the Time Agency. Making a face, he put it down on the table. 

"I didn't like them either," The Doctor informed Jack as he offered one of the banana pastries. Jack declined it holding up his hand. 

"I'm not that hungry," Jack told him. The Doctor nodded greedily eating the pastry before Jack could change his mind. "I did warn Martha, though, that you were probably going to make yourself sick so she has a bed in the medi-bay all set up for you."

"I won't make myself sick," The Doctor pouted eating another pastry. He held up a second one so that he could look at it as he quickly counted how many were on the plate still, compared to how many he bought. "I probably won't make myself sick," he amended. "Maybe."

"We're ready if you do," Jack laughed, kissing the Doctor on the head.


	32. Chapter 32

Jack was watching both his husband and daughter closely as they snacked happily on the pastries, so he noticed the exact moment when the Doctor hit the inevitable wall. He paused with his hand midway to his mouth, the pastry dropping back to the plate as he paled slightly. He swallowed hard, his hand continuing on its way up to his head, but bypassing his mouth to rub his temple with a soft moan. Jack glanced quickly at Imogen to see that while she was still picking at her pastry, she had enough common sense to stop eating when she felt full. The Doctor, on the other hand, had now gone a light shade of green as his body fought to reject all the pastries he had eaten but the anti-emetic stopped him from becoming sick. He moaned again leaning his head against his husband's shoulder. 

"I don't feel good," He whimpered.

"I wonder why?" Jack asked not able to keep the sarcasm from his voice. The Doctor looked up at him with sad brown eyes causing Jack to sigh. He kissed him softly on the head before resting his cheek against the Doctor's head. The Doctor felt warm to the touch, indicating that his energy levels had gone beyond a safe level. He needed to be treated quickly in order to keep them from rising any higher and causing himself unnecessary pain. "Martha already has a bed set up for you in the medi-bay complete with medications to help you feel better." Jack got out of the booth then helped the Doctor to his feet. The Doctor leaned heavily on Jack as the two of them walked up to the counter. 

"Do you need a glass of water?" The man behind the counter asked in concern, seeing how sick the Doctor looked. 

"No, I am taking him home now to rest. Before I do, though, I have a question for you. My husband has a problem processing potassium correctly. In order to help him better, I need to know which type of bananas that you use in the pastries that he has eaten," Jack told the man. 

"We use only the finest red skinned bananas," the man answered proudly. It was Jack's turn to groan. No wonder the Doctor had gotten sick after both festivals. The red skinned bananas were known for their higher potassium content. A quick calculation by Jack revealed that the Doctor had eaten the equivalent of thirty regular bananas. And that was just the pastries that he had seen his husband eat. 

"Come on Imogen, you need to be checked by Aunt Martha too," Jack called out to her as they headed to the door. Imogen picked up the plate of pastries, carrying them carefully in front of her as she hurried towards the door. Jack made a tutting noise with his mouth, but the Doctor smiled as the three of them went to the TARDIS. The Doctor didn't protest as he was taken straight through to the medi-bay and helped up onto one of the beds. He protested half-heartedly as the IV was stuck into his arm. His finger was then pricked with a needle so that a drop of blood could be placed on the screen. While she ran her initial test, Jack told her about the red bananas used in the pastries. 

"130%," Martha exclaimed. "Normally at this point, I would be offering you teta to alleviate the headache. Since you can't take teta while pregnant, though I am going to sedate you instead in order to relieve the stress on your body and the babies."

"I don't want to be sedated," The Doctor whined. 

"I know you don't, but you ate a lot of pastries and your body still hasn't finished processing the potassium that is in them. Your energy levels are going to continue to rise and if they get above %150 you're going to wish we sedated you while they were lower. I promise that I will take good care of Imogen while you sleep, but you need to sleep sweetheart," Jack told him softly. 

"Alright," The Doctor reluctantly agreed, knowing they were right. His headache was already boarding on a migraine and would get worse before it got better. He held tightly onto Jack's hand as Martha injected the sedative into the IV line. Despite, knowing that he needed to sleep he fought the sedative. Every time he was almost asleep, he would force his eyes open with a soft whimper. Jack hated watching him suffer, so he kicked off his shoes climbing up on the bed. Turning the Doctor onto his side, he held him close from behind. He kissed his husband on the back of his neck, before running his hand up to stroke the hair behind his ear. Within minutes, the Doctor was sleeping soundly in his lover's arms. 

With the Doctor settled, Jack carefully eased himself out of his arms. He left medi-bay to retrieve Imogen from the kitchen, where she was still snacking happily on the pastries. Just like her daddy, she was unhappy with Martha as her finger was poked with a needle to test her energy levels. 

"110.5%," Martha informed Jack. Going to the cabinet she pulled out two syringes along with two vials of medication. Imogen fought Jack, crying as the first injection was given in her thigh. She held tightly onto Jack sobbing as she was given the second injection in her thigh as well. Her cries quickly became soft sobs as the sedative Martha gave her helped her drift quickly off to sleep. Jack didn't even think about it as he placed her in bed with her daddy tucking her in. In his sleep the Doctor wrapped an arm around his daughter holding her close to him as the two of them slept off their sedatives. 

"You are going to have to keep a closer eye on them when they go to the pastry shop," Martha informed Jack was a chuckle. Only the Doctor could make himself sick off of bananas when he needed the extra potassium.

"Will they be alright?" Jack asked in concern sitting on the edge of the bed.

"They'll be fine. I will need to monitor the Doctor's energy levels closely as they could drop quickly due to his pregnancy. We need to try to find the right balanace of potassium for him so that he can keep himself healthy but not end up sedated the whole pregancy. Imogen on the otherhand, may feel sick when she wakes but she too will be fine," Martha answered Jack. Jack nodded reaching out to take the Doctor's hand in his. He needed all four of them to be alright as he would never forgive himself if he lost his lover again. Kissing them both on the head, he posted himself by the bed to make sure he was there when they awoke and needed him for he wasn't about to let his husband down.


	33. Chapter 33

The Doctor's energy levels peaked at 150% before they began to steadily fall. Martha monitored him closely as his energy continued to drop until she finally intervened when it hit %80. She didn't want it to fall any lower if at all possible so she added his medications back to the IV to steady his energy levels. It worked causing his energy to stay at %80 while he continued to sleep off the sedative. As he slept Martha wrapped a monitor around his stomach, keeping track of the babies. They were both strong and the extra energy didn't affect them which relieved Jack. With the Doctor's energy levels back down, Martha decided to lower the Doctor's sedative levels allowing him to start to wake. It was late in the evening but they both knew that wouldn't matter to the Doctor. 

Jack stayed by his side the entire time only leaving his side long enough to make sure that a cup of tea was ready for his husband as soon as he started to groan himself awake. He returned to find that the Doctor had removed the strap from around his stomach and rolled onto his back with Imogen resting on his chest. He was cuddling her close as he gently ran his hand along her back. His eyes were open just a crack and he lifted them offering Jack a tired smile as he entered the medi-bay with his tea. 

"Why has little on been sedated?" The Doctor asked Jack as he carefully stroked Imogen's hair back. 

"How can you tell she has been sedated?" Jack wondered. Jack set the tea down on the Doctor's bedside table as he dropped a kiss onto his forehead. 

"Her mind. If she was just sleeping I would be able to feel her clearly, but it is almost as if I am trying to reach her through a fog. I know she is there except I can't see her clearly," The Doctor explained to him. He placed his fingers to her temples, just gently brushing her mind with his. It was something he had done since the first time he was allowed to hold her. He had never thought that he could open his mind or his hearts again to a family after he had lost his first one. He had convinced himself that that part of him died on the last day of the Time War. This little one had changed his mind and he loved the twins growing in his stomach before he ever had the chance to feel their minds or hold them. 

"What's the matter?" Jack wondered as tears began to stream down the Doctor's cheeks. 

"Nothing," The Doctor answered kissing Imogen on the top of her head. 

"Don't lie to me sweethearts," Jack scolded him softly reaching out to take the Doctor's hand that was stroking Imogen's back. The Doctor squeezed his hand softly. 

"I'm just tired and being hormonal," The Doctor answered. Jack nodded accepting the answer even if he didn't quite believe it. The Doctor released his hand reaching out for his cup of tea. "How is Ianto?" He wondered trying to change the subject. 

"He is sleeping currently," Jack answered helping the Doctor to grip the cup and bring it to his lips. 

"No, I'm not," Ianto answered. Jack looked behind him to see the Welshman watching them. He had been trying not to listen in to their conversation until he heard his name brought up. "I'm fine, just having trouble sleeping. I'm nervous about tomorrow and what is going to happen to my leg."

"It will be fine. It may hurt a little bit more due to the accelerated healing, but I will provide you with additional painkillers to help with the pain," The Doctor informed him. He rolled his head without lifting it off the pillow to look at Ianto. It concerned Jack as he worried the Doctor was feeling worse than he was actually admitting. "Based on how you take to the accelerated healing we will try to have you putting light weight on your leg within a few days and in a walking cast by next week."

"Do you really think I will be back on my feet that quickly?" Ianto questioned in surprise. The Doctor nodded. He didn't try to sit up any further as he let his eyes drift closed. Jack took the tea from his hand making sure that he didn't spill any on himself or their sleeping daughter. The Doctor didn't care as he yawned sleepily snuggling down under the blankets as he cuddled Imogen against his chest. Despite just waking up he was ready to drift back to sleep. 

"You're a fighter Ianto," The Doctor answered making Ianto smile. Whether or not he was going to say more no one was sure as his breathing quickly evened out once more. Jack tucked the blankets up around the Doctor before moving to Ianto's side. He sat down on the edge of the bed so that he could talk to Ianto without him having to move and risk hurting his leg. 

"Do you need anything?" Jack asked him. Ianto shook his head. 

"I'm doing alright at the moment, thank you. Martha should be back soon to top up my painkillers and give me a sedative to help me sleep," Ianto informed Jack. Jack furrowed his brow in concern as he looked at Ianto's leg.

"Is it still feeling that horrible?" Jack questioned. Ianto shook his head no. 

"I am receiving constant relief through the IV but it throbs horribly all the time. It feels as if I have a second heart located in my leg. Martha promised that it would start feeling better soon, but I still don't understand why you want to help me after I hurt your daughter," Ianto told Jack honestly. Jack reached out taking Ianto's hand in his squeezing it comfortingly. 

"Do you remember what happened?" Jack questioned him. Ianto shook his head no. 

"It's all I think about, but I can't remember what happened. I remember driving down the road with Imogen rattling on in the backseat. Then the SUV was upside down and she was quiet," Ianto told him. 

"Then why are you convinced that you are to blame?" Jack questioned him. 

"Because I was the one driving," Ianto answered him. 

"It was an accident Ianto. Anyone of us could have been driving down that stretch of road when the SUV flipped. I don't blame you and neither does the Doctor. Imogen had a concussion and she has a cut on her leg but she is fine. In fact, she had to be sedated today due to eating too many banana pastries and causing her energy levels to go to high. She even accomplished this despite the fact that her leg is healing," Jack informed Ianto with a roll of his eyes. Ianto chuckled. "She is also running around like normal. Imogen is going to be fine and with the Doctor's help so is your leg."

"I don't know how to thank you two," Ianto answered. 

"You don't have to," Jack answered. Leaning in he gave his friend a hug. Ianto hugged him back just as tightly. Jack had always been there for him and he knew that he didn't deserve Jack's friendship or the Doctor's help after hurting their daughter. Martha had set him up with a psychiatrist that he could talk to once he was ready, but he didn't know if he would follow through with it. 

Jack stayed by Ianto's side, talking to him until Martha returned with his nighttime medications. He helped Ianto get comfortable on the bed as the sedatives allowed him to slip off to sleep. With Ianto asleep, Martha checked on the Doctor tutting to see the strap off of his stomach. Thankfully, she had gotten the information she needed while he slept but she was still going to have a talk with him in the morning about removing it. She changed over his IV and made sure his medications were topped up before retiring for the night. With the medi-bay quiet, Jack climbed up on the bed with his family. He cuddled the Doctor near him closing his eyes to rest for awhile. He didn't need to sleep tonight, but he wanted to be close to them. Kissing Imogen on the side of her head, he surprised himself by drifting off to sleep.


	34. Chapter 34

The Doctor was still sleeping soundly when Imogen started to come around from the sedative she was given. She immediately began to cry holding tightly to her daddy as she felt confused and sick. The Doctor awoke as he felt his daughter's distress through the bond they shared and he cuddled her close cooing softly at her. Martha left the medi-bay long enough to get a sippy cup with warm milk in it and the Doctor held it for Imogen to drink while she woke up. Jack climbed up on the bed with them, wrapping one arm around his husband and stroking Imogen's back with the other. Cuddled between her parents she calmed down and by the time she was fully awake she was feeling better. Martha warned the concerned parents that Imogen may be lethargic throughout the day, but assured them it would pass. 

"Can I have pastries for breakfast," Imogen asked sleepily as she finished off her milk. The Doctor set the cup on the bedside table and kissed her head. 

"Of course, you can. Daddy is going to have a couple pastries as well as soon as Papa gets them," the Doctor told her looking towards Jack. 

"You can each have one," Jack informed the Doctor firmly. "I don't know whether or not you realized it when you started eating the pastries but they are made with red bananas and even pregnant you don't need that much potassium."

"I thought they might be," The Doctor admitted and Jack glared at him briefly before sighing and shaking his head. Leave it to the Doctor to still gorge himself on pastries that he knew would make him sick just because he loved bananas. "I do need the extra potassium, though. The twins have been using a lot of my bodies energy so it wouldn't hurt me to have three pastries. One for each of us."

"Two," Jack argued him. The Doctor's eyes filled with tears and his lower lip stuck out as he sniffled.

"But our daughter needs the extra potassium," The Doctor whined. Jack sighed. The Doctor was hormonal again, not that Jack would ever be stupid enough to point that out, and he wasn't going to listen to reason when all he wanted was three pastries. He wouldn't be happy until he got them and nothing Jack could say would change his mind. He loved his husband but it was sometimes easier to reason with Imogen then the 900-year-old Time Lord.

"You can have two now and then if your potassium levels don't spike, you can have a third one in a few hours," Jack tried to reason with him. A tear slid down the Doctor's check followed quickly by another. He hung his head cuddling Imogen closer to him as he made no attempt to wipe the tears away. "Fine you can have three. Just don't complain to me when you get an energy headache."

"I won't," The Doctor agreed he sniffled again and Jack handed him a handkerchief to wipe his eyes. The Doctor took it dabbing at his eyes as Jack went to the kitchen to retrieve pastries for everyone in the medi-bay. He warmed them up as he made a cup of tea for the Doctor and poured a new cup of milk for the little one. He then made three coffees setting everything on a tray that he could easily carry. He took the tray back to the medi-bay to find the Doctor sitting up straighter. His eyes lit up upon seeing the pastries and he took his plate beginning to eat greedily before Jack could change his mind. Jack passed out the rest of the breakfasts before sitting down to eat his own. Imogen was laying half on the Doctor and while comfortable, she wasn't really in a good position to eat her meal. Jack carefully moved Imogen off of the bed holding her on his lap so that she could enjoy her pastry as well while using the bedside table to hold her plate. 

"When you finish eating, I want to examine you before you move the TARDIS back to Cardiff," Martha told the Doctor. He nodded. 

"Once we are in Cardiff, I am going to start the accelerated healing process on Ianto's leg," The Doctor replied his mouth full of pastry. Martha looked at him with disgust as he managed to still make the words clear despite the unusually large amount of food. The Doctor smiled at her. Picking up his tea, he took a drink and swallowed before continuing. "I will also show you how to use the machine that way his healing won't be delayed if I am laid up again with the twins."

"Is it hard to use?" Jack questioned as he sipped his cup of coffee. 

"No, it looks similar to the MRI machine that is used in hospitals. Only it can be used to focus the healing to the part of the body it is needed. The hardest part is the initial setup of the machine, which I will take care of, as well as keeping track of his vitals while he is healing. If we aren't careful we could end up hurting him more than helping," the Doctor explained. He looked over at Ianto who had paled slightly at the Doctor's last sentence. "You'll be fine. I have used the machine many times over the years and the TARDIS will help monitor you. If you show any signs that the healing process is hurting, rather than helping you, she will stop it immediately. You're in good hands Ianto. You just need to trust us."

"I do trust you," Ianto answered softly. 

"Good, then finish your breakfast as your body is going to need all the nutrients it can get to help you heal," The Doctor told him. Ianto picked up the pastry that was sitting on his tray. He had been enjoying it until the talk switched over to his leg. Now he wasn't so sure. His stomach flipped as he took another bite and he had to force himself to swallow the food that was in his mouth. Deciding that he was done, he pushed the plate aside. 

"Full?" Martha questioned seeing the half eaten pastry. 

"For now. Do you want the rest of it, Jack?" Ianto questioned. Jack nodded and he passed him the remainder. Jack ate it as he finished off his coffee. With the meal done, Jack took Imogen to help him with dishes and cleaning up the kitchen. He didn't really need her help but didn't want her getting in Martha's way as she examined his husband. With them gone, Martha closed the curtain around the Doctor's bed. She ran through his vitals before checking on the twins. Despite his extreme overdose on potassium, the day before the twins were still in good health so Martha released him. He practically ran out of the medi-bay in his eagerness to be free, despite having to keep the IV. That didn't bother him as he hurried off of the TARDIS to buy more pastries to store aboard her for later. 

No one noticed his disappearance as he bought two dozen pastries for himself. He ate a few as he returned to the TARDIS and then hoarded the rest for later. He was just finishing storing them in a small chest on the control room floor when Jack came in. 

"I thought we were going back to Cardiff," He stated as he saw the Doctor stand up quickly looking guilty. He peered over at the chest the Doctor had been locking when he entered. 

"Right, Allons-y," The Doctor smiled hurrying over to set the coordinates. He put his hand on the brake as he watched Jack stroll over to examine the chest more closely. He couldn't get in it without the key, though. Knowing that his pastries were safe, the Doctor sent them on their way. Jack came back over to help him drive the TARDIS and together the two of them managed to land her only hours after they had left for the festival. Cardiff had continued on like normal in their absence and Jack was pleased to see the world hadn't ended while they were gone. Imogen raced happily off the TARDIS as Mickey followed her, promising to keep an eye on her while her parents worked. At one time that would have terrified the Doctor but he trusted Mickey to look after her, even if he was an idiot. 

With everyone safely returned to Cardiff, it was time to begin working on Ianto's leg. He went back to the medi-bay opening doors to reveal a machine that Jack had never seen before. The Doctor was right saying that it looked exactly like an MRI machine which unfortunately meant that Ianto had to be transferred to the table for it. Ianto tried not to scream as Martha supported his leg as Jack carried him the short distance. He kept telling himself that it would be worth it in the end and praying that his body took to the healing. He lay there nervously as the Doctor had the machine scan his leg. 

"Alright, Ianto, for the first two sessions we are going to leave your cast in place. Depending on how you take to healing, we should be able to put your leg in a shorter cast in a few days time. Any questions before we begin?" The Doctor wondered. Ianto shook his head no. He was terrified that it was going to hurt and closed his eyes when he heard the machine turn on. Jack took his hand and Ianto was grateful as he held onto Jack tightly. The machine didn't hurt, though. However, it did cause his leg to itch unbearably to the point he wanted to rip the cast off in order to scratch it. 

"You're doing well, Ianto. Only a few more minutes and it will be over," The Doctor reassured Ianto as he let out a moan. He was walking Martha through how to use the machine, explaining it even as he worked on Ianto's leg. Martha had caught on quickly and was keeping an eye on Ianto's vitals as she let the Doctor continue to have control over this session. 

"It itches," he complained as the process continued. 

"I'm sorry. That can happen and we will give you medication for it. Whatever you do, don't stick anything down the cast to scratch your leg or you could end up cutting your skin," The Doctor replied. 

"I don't care at the moment, as long as the itching stops," Ianto argued. 

"You'll care if you get an infection," Matha told him. Ianto gripped Jack's hand tighter as he tried to ignore the itching. Nothing could distract him, though, and it only grew worse until the machine was powered down. Only then did the itching begin to fade. 

"I don't care if my leg takes years to heal, I never want to go through that again," Ianto informed them as he was taken back to his bed. Martha gave him medication to help the itch. He took it waiting impatiently for it to start work as the Doctor came over to the bed. 

"If you want to stop, we can. However, despite the itchiness, your body took well to the healing. If we stop now you will be back on your feet in a few months or we can continue and it will be quicker. It is up to you," The Doctor informed him.

"Will it always feel this bad afterwards," Ianto questioned. 

"More than likely but with the cast off we can give you creams that will help relieve the itchiness faster. It will only be another session or two until we can change out the cast, so you would have to be patient until then," The Doctor explained. Ianto nodded. 

"I'll think about it," Ianto responded. Now that his leg didn't feel as if it were wrapped in poision ivy it was a little easier to think. It still didn't mean that he wanted to go thourgh that again. He would be just fine healing slowly as long as he was able to get on his feet again. His mind made up he settled back to rest.


	35. Chapter 35

When Ianto woke the next morning, he couldn't believe how much better his leg felt. For the first time since his leg was broken, he wasn't overly groggy from the painkillers, nor could he feel the relentless throbbing in his leg. He sat up on the bed looking down at the cast. He couldn't see any difference, of course, through the cast but he was sure that an x-ray would show progress. He sighed leaning back. He hated the itch that the machine had caused but the Doctor had promised him that he would get the horrible long cast off in a few days if the treatment continued. Then he would be able to get out of bed and maybe start to get his life back. 

"Morning," Jack said as he entered the medi-bay. For the first time since the accident, Ianto had been left alone for the night after being provided painkillers as well as a sleeping pill. The Doctor had been determined to sleep in his home for the night and Martha had gone to her room in the TARDIS to sleep. He had readily agreed as it wasn't like they would be far if he needed them. He had his cell phone on the bedside table and the TARDIS would be able to alert either Martha or the Doctor if he needed help. 

"Morning, sir," Ianto answered automatically. Jack laughed

"We're not at work Ianto, you can call me Jack," Jack informed him. 

"Sorry, Jack," Ianto replied. 

"How are you feeling this morning?" Jack wondered.

"My leg is feeling a lot better, but I am starving," Ianto replied as he felt his stomach growl. He felt as if he hadn't eaten in a month. 

"The Doctor thought you might be. He has already recruited Mickey and me to make a full English breakfast," Jack responded. He had already been cooking all morning, while the Doctor sat in the kitchen eating a banana or stealing sausages as they came out of the pan. Jack didn't mind as he was just happy to see his husband willingly eating. "If you're hungry, I will bring you a plate."

"Yes, please. Then after I eat, maybe the Doctor and Martha can work on my leg again," Ianto suggested. Jack smiled he kissed Ianto on top of the head before heading out of the medi-bay to get his meal. He filled a plate full of food and then returned to the medi-bay along with the rest of the small group. They kept Ianto company as they laughed and ate. For a moment, Ianto was able to forget that he was trapped in the medi-bay for another few days. That was until the meal was finished and he was once more transported to the machine to fix his leg. 

Thankfully, this time, it was less painful to be moved. However the itch was worse right from the start and it took all his willpower to continue to lay there and let the Doctor and Martha work. As soon as the session, however, the Doctor didn't wait as he pulled out a small device. He used it to cut down both sides of the cast and then with Martha's help removed it. The pain grew as his leg was lifted out before being laid on the table. Jack held his hands tightly so that Ianto wasn't able to scratch his leg. Ianto fought but with Jack holding his hands and the Doctor holding his leg carefully in place he didn't accomplish much.

"Just calm down, Ianto. I have a nice soothing cream here that will help with the itch," Martha told him. She put on gloves, then with a gentle touch spread the cream along Ianto's leg. Ianto felt the relief immediately. He sighed as he relaxed back and Jack loosened the grip on his hands. The Doctor let go of his leg so that he could go to the supplies cupboard. Rather than getting out casting material again, he chose to get a brace. While it wouldn't allow Ianto to get out of bed, yet, it would allow them easier access to his leg to help with the itching. Martha didn't argue as she helped him put the brace on Ianto's leg then support his leg as Jack carried him back to bed. 

"Your turn, Doctor," Martha informed the Doctor as they reached the bed. Turning around she saw that the Doctor was already out the door, walking quickly towards the control room. 

"I told you that you should have examined him first," Jack told her with a shake of his head. 

-DW-

Over the next week, a lot changed around the small house. Ianto's leg was healed enough that he was up on crutches and able to move around without assistance. He still hated the itch that the machine called, but he was thankful that it had given him his life back. The machine had allowed him to heal more completely and fully than the doctor's who cared for him originally predicted. While he wasn't allowed to return to work yet, he did spend time in Jack's office helping remotely to keep up with the paperwork. 

While Jack and Ianto worked, the Doctor had taken to the guest room upstairs. He was determined to build the twins a nursery before they caused him to become bedridden for the rest of his pregnancy like Imogen had. He always had regretted that he wasn't able to help more and wasn't going to make the same mistake with the twin's room. With Jack's help, he cleared out the old furniture, then went shopping for cribs, blankets, toys and anything else the twins might need. Trying to keep the room suitable for both a boy and a girl, he painted the room a grayish blue before decorating it with stars. For his son's side, he chose light gray blankets with yellow and white stars in a dark brown crib with a matching brown dresser. He added additional yellow blankets to brighten the side of the room a little before moving on to his daughter's side. For the other side, the blankets were pink and white with stars in varying shades of pink in a light brown crib with another matching dresser. 

Despite having to keep the IV, and rest often, the Doctor made a lot of progress in the room in a short time. They still had at least a few months before they would welcome the babies, but the nursery was ready. It was as Jack stood in the doorway, staring at the two sides, ready for two babies that he felt the ache in the pit of his stomach. Their little girl was fighting but she wasn't doing as well as her brother. Jack couldn't look at the room any longer. He turned away closing the door behind him as he went to find Imogen.


	36. Chapter 36

Jack found the Doctor first. He was in the kitchen with Francine trying to recreate the pastry recipe that he enjoyed. While he didn't have access to the red bananas due to the fact that they were sold on Earth, Francine had been able to come close with regular bananas and extra sugar. The smell was filling the downstairs of the home and rather than finding it pleasant, Jack felt a little sick. He turned looking out the window to see that both Martha and Mickey were over as well. Mickey was setting up the barbecue while Martha was playing catch with Imogen. Ianto was outside with them leaning on his crutches as he talked to Mickey. Jack turned back to the Doctor feeling confused. 

"Is there a party today that I wasn't aware of?" He asked the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head no. 

"Martha had to come over to check on Ianto's leg and I asked if she would bring Francine because Imogen missed her," The Doctor began. 

"And you wanted pastries," Francine interrupted. The Doctor smiled sheepishly at her. 

"And I wanted pastries. So Mickey decided to come with them. He then offered to grill steaks for everyone," The Doctor finished. He reached out to grab one of the fresh hot pastries. Francine didn't even stop to think as she smacked his hand with the spatula causing him to pull back. He brought his hand to his mouth pressing it against the now pout that had formed on his lips. 

"You can wait a minute until they have cooled down," Francine told him unphased by his pouting. She had raised three children of her own and had tended to several nieces and nephews. She also had two grandchildren of her own and counted Imogen as one of them. She wasn't going to let the Time Lord pouting influence her decision on making him wait to eat. 

"So does the fact that Francine is here making you new pastries mean that you finally ran out of the ones that you were hiding in the TARDIS?" Jack questioned. The Doctor paled slightly as he lowered his hand from his mouth. 

"I wasn't hiding pastries," He told Jack defensively. Jack smiled at him. 

"So you just suddenly like to spend a lot of time in that old chest that is in the control room? Don't think I didn't notice that it had never been locked before our trip to the pastry store. Or how you disappear into the TARDIS randomly reappearing with several pastries in hand," Jack informed him. The Doctor looked a little guilty as he continued to stare at Jack. "I'm not as stupid as you seem to think I am, Doc."

"I never said you were," The Doctor answered immediately. He moved towards Jack but Jack moved away continuing on his original mission to find their daughter. He headed outside not caring that the Doctor was following him. Making his way across the yard, he knelt down opening his arms wide to his daughter. 

"Come to papa," He called out. Imogen ran towards him and he scooped her up in his arms cuddling her close. He kissed her several times on her head. "Are you being a good girl for Aunt Martha?"

"Yes," She answered. 

"Jack," The Doctor whispered behind him. Jack turned to look at his husband. "Did I do something wrong because if I did I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for," Jack replied immediately. He leaned forward giving the Doctor a soft kiss on the cheek causing the Doctor to smile. The smile, however, didn't reach his eyes as he knew that Jack was lying to him. Jack didn't want to admit to him, though, that he was upset that the Doctor had decorated their daughter's side of the room planning for her birth that she may not even survive. It wasn't fair to the Doctor and something that he was going to have to work through on his own. Except, the only thing that would make it right is for their daughter being healthy and strong. Without thinking about it, he reached out placing his hand on the Doctor's stomach. The Doctor placed his hand over Jack's as he reached out taking Imogen. He gave her a quick kiss on the head then set her down to play again. 

"It's going to be alright," The Doctor told Jack as he pulled him closer. 

"I hope your right," Jack responded. He kissed the Doctor softly on the lips then pulled back. "I just saw the nursery and I just hope that you didn't spend the time to set up both sides just to end up heartbroken."

"I would be heartbroken even if I hadn't made her a place to sleep. I have to believe that she is going to be fine or I wouldn't be able to get out of bed in the morning," The Doctor admitted softly. Jack sighed pulling the Doctor closer to him. He wasn't being fair. While he would also be heartbroken if their daughter didn't survive, it was the Doctor who would carry her and feel her move. He would try to connect to her mind and love her completely regardless of how heartbroken he would end up. If they were going to get through the next few months, they were going to have to work together rather than pushing each other away constantly. That is what led them to sharing a home but no longer being a family in the first place. 

"I'll try harder for you Doc," Jack told him. 

"For us," The Doctor agreed. They kissed softly one last time before pulling apart. Jack turned seeing that the others had moved closer to the barbecue to give them a moment of privacy. He released the Doctor going over to the group. Mickey offered him a beer and he took it taking a long drink. 

"So what are we grilling?" Jack questioned. 

"Steak and corn," Mickey answered. 

"And bananas," The Doctor spoke up. 

"Marshmallows," Imogen called out. The Doctor turned to her with a large smile on his face.

"Steak with banana splits for dinner," The Doctor told her. Imogen nodded her agreement. Jack knew better than to argue that the banana splits should be for dessert. It was a party after all.


	37. Chapter 37

As the night went on, Cliff joined the group along with Martha's sister Tish. Leo arrived shortly after bringing more steaks along with alcohol as well as his wife and daughter. The food and alcohol continued to flow freely and the Doctor sat on the sides watching as the group finished off the beers before starting on the whiskey. He was the only one who wasn't able to drink and kept an eye on the children as Martha also chose to indulge in a single glass of wine. Ianto shouldn't have been drinking due to being on crutches except he kept sneaking drinks off of open bottles of beers and soon was as tipsy as the rest of the group. The Doctor tried not to feel left out or judge the group as they grew progressively louder. Instead, he sat off to the side watching on while Imogen chased her cousin around the yard screaming and weaving around the adults. 

"Any reason you are sitting over here by yourself?" Martha questioned him as she sat down next to him against the fence. The Doctor rolled his eyes over to look at her before quickly returning his gaze to the yard. 

"It's nice here," He answered her, his voice soft. 

"It is but I am surprised that you have decided to stay over here rather than join in with the festivities. Are you feeling alright?" Martha wondered in concern. 

"Why wouldn't I be? It is nice to know that both my doctor and my husband are drunk and if any medical emergencies arose with the twins that I will have to wait until one of them is sober enough to help me," The Doctor mumbled, the sarcasm clear in his tone. 

"Oi, I have only had a single sip of wine that my Mum wanted me to try. Other than that single drink, I have only been drinking water the entire night," Martha defended herself. "On the other hand, you are right about Jack. Soon after he started on the whiskey he started demanding that Mickey wrestle him naked." She wasn't sure how he would take the fact that his husband wanted to fight her husband naked. They both knew it was just Jack being Jack but with how grumpy he was, that could change. Much to her relief, the Doctor laughed at her statement. 

"He would want to wrestle him naked even if he were sober," The Doctor informed her. He looked over to where Jack was talking to Ianto. He was leaning close to Ianto and had a hand rested on his shoulder. Normally that wouldn't have bugged the Doctor as he trusted Jack and was close to Ianto. Except, they were fighting to keep their marriage together and he worried that Jack was going to leave him still. He tried to blame the hormones from the babies as a sure of jealousy went through him at seeing the two of them close. Standing up, he started away from the fence. "Excuse me."

"Doctor," Martha called out. He ignored her as he stormed into the house just wanting to be alone for a little while. Going up the stairs, he went into their room closing the door behind him. He didn't stop as he headed straight through to the bathroom. Once there he ran a warm bath for himself but he didn't get in it. Instead, he stood staring into the mirror, wondering how long it would up until he lost Jack. Until Jack decided that he was tired of the Time Lord and the small family they had and left him for good. The Doctor had fallen into a deep depression the last time Jack left him and he had no doubt that he would again. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door to the medicine cabinet, taking out a small bottle of pills. He swallowed one of the tablets inside before returning the bottle to its place. Going to the tub, he let out the water. 

He followed his nightly routine and showered, changed into a clean pair of pajamas and then climbed into bed. Tucking the blankets around himself, he settled into read until he heard the sound of Jack stumbling up the stairs. Jack opened the door and grinned widely at him. 

"There you are," Jack exclaimed. Leaning out the door, he almost fell over as he called out. "Martha he is up here."

"Thank you, Jack," She called back to him. He smiled as he closed the door and started towards the bed. He stumbled, falling forward before catching himself on the end. The Doctor watched on through slitted eyes as Jack crawled up the end of the bed. 

"I've missed you," Jack told him. The Doctor gently tried to push Jack away as Jack kissed him on the neck.

"You're drunk, Jack. Lay down and try to sleep," The Doctor told him. Jack ignored him as his hand drifted down to the Doctor's trousers. The Doctor sighed. He grabbed Jack's hands pulling them away. "Not tonight, Jack. Tonight you just need to go to sleep."

"Awe but Doc," Jack whined slipping his hand under the Doctor's shirt. The Doctor shuddered. 

"I said no Jack," The Doctor told his husband firmly. Turning he used both his feet as leverage to push Jack. Jack tried to grab onto the blankets but was unable to stop his fall and landed with a loud thump on the floor. 

"Ow," Jack moaned. The Doctor didn't feel sorry for him as he leaned over the edge to look at him.

"I told you no. Now you have an option. You can come back up on the bed but if you try anything else, you will wake up in the morning castrated. If I were you I would take your second option which is to sleep where you are," The Doctor suggested. 

"Can I at least have a pillow?" Jack questioned. The Doctor leaned back picking up the pillow from his side of the bed as he wanted Jack's pillow. Leaning back he dropped the pillow on Jack's head. Jack didn't seem to care as he pulled it to his chest quickly drifting off to sleep. Getting out of bed, the Doctor left his room to check on his daughter. He found her sleeping on the couch in the living room. Scooping her up in his arms, he took her with him as he looked out to see that the others were still outside. He opened the door motioning for Martha to come over. 

"There is plenty of room for them to sleep in the TARDIS if necessary," The Doctor offered knowing that many of them were too drunk to drive. 

"I'll probably take you up on that offer. The problem now is trying to get them to stop drinking and lay down for a little while," Martha complained half-heartedly. 

"Good luck," The Doctor responded. Martha rolled her eyes as she headed back over to where Mickey was getting sick. The Doctor, however, took Imogen up to her room. He changed her into a pair of pajamas then tucked her in for the night. With one last kiss to her head, he left her going back to his room. Jack was snoring happily on the floor as he laid spread out on his back. Stepping over him, the Doctor climbed up on his bed. He laid down trying to get comfortable as he took Jack's pillow to his side of the bed, the Doctor breathed in the unique scent that was Jack. He had fallen asleep to that smell for the last ten years now and he couldn't sleep without it. Closing his eyes he tried to sleep but woke up often to every strange noise. It was close to morning when Jack finally woke up. He seemed confused to be on the floor and climbed up on the bed. The Doctor felt his arms wrap around him, holding him close to his chest. Feeling safe in his husband's arms, he finally drifted off to a deep peaceful sleep.


	38. Chapter 38

Jack woke up with the Doctor's cool breath against his neck as he slept soundly in his arms. Normally the feeling was comforting to him but his head was pounding and he felt like he had swallowed an entire bag of cotton. He tried to remember how much he had drank last night except it was all a blur. He briefly recalled starting on a bottle of whiskey yet he had no idea what number the bottle was. He also thought the Doctor had threatened to castrate him. He wasn't entirely sure about that as the next thing he remembered was waking up on the floor and he didn't know how he had gotten there or why the Doctor had left him to sleep there. The more he thought about it, though, the more his head pounded. He briefly considered waking up the Doctor to make him a strong cup of coffee laced with hangover cure. As sick as he felt, he pushed the thought aside. It wasn't fair to wake his sleeping pregnant husband because he had been stupid last night. 

Reluctantly, Jack crawled out of bed forfeiting the comfort of the Doctor's arms. The Doctor didn't stir as Jack tucked the blankets back around him. Stumbling to the loo, he realized that he was still fully dressed from the night before. He took a moment to straighten his clothes before heading down the stairs. Looking out into the living room, he saw Martha sitting reading a book. Mickey was sleeping soundly on the couch as Imogen and Keisha sat on the floor watching cartoons. In front of each of them was a plate of toast but Jack wasn't surprised to see that Imogen was ignoring her plate in favor of snacking on a banana. 

"Papa," She exclaimed happily running over to wrap her arms around him. 

"Shh, little one. Papa has a headache," Jack advised her softly. He didn't pick her up instead choosing to just place a hand on her back. She didn't seem to care as she quickly returned to her cartoons. 

"Maybe if you hadn't bothered to drink so much last night you wouldn't have that issue," Martha responded not bothering to keep her voice down. Jack visibly winced but Martha didn't feel sorry for him. She had spent half the night taking care of her sick husband and trying to wrangle her drunk family into a bed on the TARDIS. She thought briefly about leaving them to sleep on the living room floor but decided against it as she knew her father's back would hurt in the morning and Ianto's leg needed to be propped up still at night.

"I know," Jack sighed. He knew that he had made a mistake drinking so much last night and he really didn't want to hear her lecture him. Especially, not with how badly his head was pounding. He turned and left the living room going through his office to get on the TARDIS. Walking the familiar path to the medi-bay, he was thankful that at least the TARDIS was taking pity on him and had moved it closer to the control him. Getting into the cupboard he pulled out the few medications to make the hangover cure. He mixed one extra strong for himself followed by enough for everyone else to have a regular dose. By the time that he made it back to the kitchen, Martha already had several cups of coffee ready and waiting. She helped him to mix the cures into the drinks while he made a cup of tea for the Doctor. Taking their drinks upstairs he found the Doctor hadn't moved in his absence. 

"Sweetheart, it's time to wake up," Jack cooed. The Doctor didn't respond as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Concerned, Jack set the cups down on the bedside table. Reaching out, he brushed the hair off the Doctor's forehead. "Come on, Doc. I have a nice cup of tea for you." Normally, that got a reaction. The Doctor, however, didn't even moan or try to hide his head from Jack. Worried now, Jack gave the Doctor a gentle shake. When the Doctor didn't stir this time Jack felt his heart sped up. Standing up, he rushed to the top of the stairs.

"Martha," he called down. He swore under his breath when Martha didn't answer. He didn't want to leave the Doctor but he knew that Martha had gone into the TARDIS to distribute the drinks to her family. Rushing back into his room, he scooped the unresponding Time Lord into his arms. He cuddled him close to his body, supporting his head against his shoulder. He felt a brief moment of relief as he felt the Doctor's breath against his skin. The Doctor was alive, yet he still wasn't waking. Taking the stairs as quickly as he dared, he hurried down them towards the medi-bay.

"Daddy?" Imogen questioned as he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"Daddy's just sleeping, baby. Go watch cartoons with Keisha," Jack told her. He tried to remain calm as he rushed onto the TARDIS. "Martha," He yelled as he rushed into the medi-bay. 

"Auntie," He heard Imogen call behind him. He swore under his breath. He didn't want her to see Martha tending to the Doctor but he couldn't just send her away again. She wasn't stupid and knew something was wrong with her daddy. 

"What happened?" Martha questioned as she came into the medi-bay after them. She had just given her parent's their coffee when the TARDIS alerted her that she was needed. She arrived to see Jack laying the Doctor's limp body down on the bed. 

"I don't know, he's not waking up," Jack fretted.

"Did he have an IV last night while sleeping?" Martha questioned. She saw Jack's face fall as he pulled Imogen away from the bed. He held her in his arms turning her away from the Doctor. 

"I don't remember if he had one when he went to bed. He didn't have one in the morning, though," Jack told her. 

"Daddy," Imogen sobbed trying to get out of Jack's arms. 

"Get her out of her, Jack," Martha demanded. Hating himself for being too drunk to look after the Doctor last night, he hurried out of the medi-bay. Asking the TARDIS for help, he allowed her to lead him to the kitchen. Francine was sitting in there drinking her coffee while she looked at a newspaper. 

"Can you please watch her Francine? I need to get back to the Doctor," Jack begged. Francine reached out her arms and Imogen sobbed harder as she was pulled out of Jack's arms. 

"What is the matter?" Francine asked as she tried to comfort her crying granddaughter. 

"I don't know," Jack told her honestly. Knowing that Imogen was going to be looked after, he rushed back to the medi-bay. He found Martha setting up an IV for the Doctor, hooking the cannula into his arm. "Is he going to be alright?"

"His energy levels have fallen to the high forties. He will be fine once we get his potassium levels up. The TARDIS shows that both babies are fine but I will probably keep him in the medi-bay overnight to be sure," Martha informed him. He could hear the accusation in her voice that he hadn't noticed the Doctor's energy levels had fallen sooner. Nothing she could have said to him, though, would make him feel worse. His head was still pounding and his coffee was up in the room. He didn't move to get it as he sat down beside the Doctor's bed taking his hand. He wasn't going to leave his side until he was positive that him and the babies were alright. And at that moment he swore that he was never going to drink again.


	39. Chapter 39

With the IV set up, Martha started a basic saline for the Doctor. She gave him a large dose of potassium, injecting it directly into his arm before adding the energy medication to his IV. While they needed to bring up his energy levels, if they raised too quickly it would all settle in his head causing him to have a migraine like headache. She hoped by giving him the energy medication slowly with the saline that it would stop that from happening. She wrapped extra tape around the IV to keep him from picking at it in his sleep as he had a strong aversion to having the needle in his arm. She then turned her attention back to his vitals. They were still holding steady and even if she wanted to fuss, she couldn't do much more to help him. She had to let him sleep and give the energy medication time to work. 

"I am going to draw a syringe of blood for testing and take it into the lab. Until his energy stabilizes I am going to be running his vitals every half hour," Martha commented. The Doctor would have complained at her for fussing if he was awake, but she wanted to make sure that if anything changed she would know immediately. His daughter was already struggling and she worried that the low energy levels would hurt her more than their son. 

"I can help you monitor him," Jack offered just needing to be there for his husband. In normal circumstances, Martha would have declined. From past experience, however, she knew that Jack was able to keep a level head despite the situation. He had helped her with the Doctor before and even helped her with surgery after Imogen's birth. It wasn't fair to ask Jack to monitor the Doctor, though. It was her job to make sure that he and the babies stayed healthy long enough for him to give birth successfully and she was the one who had failed him last night. She had failed to go up to check on him even after she had seen how drunk Jack was. Still, she had her own family to deal with as they were just as drunk. She sighed softly. Passing blame wouldn't help anyone. Right now they had to help him and make sure that they kept a closer eye in the future in order to keep it from happening again.

"I would appreciate that," Martha told Jack with a soft smile. Going to the cupboard, she pulled out an empty syringe. Jack turned the Doctor's arm slightly so that she was able to draw blood. It was strange not having him glare at her or try to hit her hand away as he laid limp on the bed. He had been her friend and patient for many years and she hated seeing him like this. And she could only imagine what Jack was going through. Capping off the syringe, she held it in her hand. "I am going to go get a cup of tea and let my mum know what is going on. Do you need anything?"

"Just for the Doctor to be alright," Jack answered softly. He didn't look at her as he spoke. 

"I'll be right back," Martha promised. Hurrying out of the room, she dropped his blood sample off in the lab before making her way to the kitchen. Inside it, she found Imogen sitting up on the counter peeling bananas. She was placing them in a bowl that had a large spoon sticking out of it. Her long hair had was pulled back in a single braid and she was wearing a pair of jeans with a light blue shirt. Her favorite teddy was propped up on the counter beside her. 

"More pastries? You're spoiling your daddy," Martha commented. Imogen looked up at her. Martha could see the worry in her eyes even as she continued to pry open the banana.

"Daddy needs the energy," Imogen told her seriously. 

"You're right he does," Martha commented not wanting to lie to the little girl. 

"Can I take him one?" Imogen wondered. Martha shook her head no. 

"Not right now, he is sleeping. I promise that as soon as he wakes up, though, I will come get you so that you can give him a pastry and a big hug. Does that sound alright?" Martha asked her. 

"Yeah," Imogen sighed.

"How is the Doctor?" Francine questioned from where she was working on mixing the dry ingredients nearby. She had changed the recipe slightly to give the pastries a flakier texture than the previous batch. 

"He is still asleep at the moment. His energy levels have fallen to low and so he is going to be staying in the medi-bay overnight," Martha informed her. 

"Then I will stay here tonight to watch Imogen so Jack can be with him," Francine replied. 

"You don't have to mum," Martha told her. 

"Nonsense, I enjoy spending time with my granddaughter," Francine responded. "Besides we still have lots of pastries to make for the Doctor. Don't we Immy?"

"Yep," Imogen answered sounding happier. She reached into the bowl and scooped out a chunk of banana eating it with her fingers. Whether Francine noticed or cared, Martha wasn't sure but she didn't scold the little girl as she took another bite. Pouring herself a cup of tea, Martha left the kitchen starting back towards the medi-bay. Changing her mind, she made a quick detour up to the Doctor and Jack's room for his coffee. It was still sitting on the bedside table where he had left it and a quick check with the back of her hand revealed that it was still warm. Finally heading back to the medi-bay she handed the cup to Jack. He took the cup, bring the warm liquid to his mouth. It had cooled down to the point that it was easy to drink but not completely inedible. Jack drank it gratefully as Martha ran through the Doctor's vitals once more.

"My mum said that she is going to stay for a few days to look after Imogen while the Doctor recovers," Martha informed Jack as she worked. At one time, the thought of having Francine staying in their home would have been enough to cause the Doctor to run. Now, though, Jack knew that he appreciated her company, even if he didn't always want to admit it. 

"How is Imogen doing?" Jack wondered softly. 

"She is worried about the Doctor but my mum is distracting her by having her help make pastries for the Doctor. Once he is awake, we can bring her in here so that she can see that he is alright," Martha told Jack and he nodded his agreement. 

It was less than an hour later when the Doctor started to moan himself awake. A quick glance at the monitor revealed that his energy had gone up to the mid-fifties but it was still too soon for him to think of waking. With his energy so low, he would be miserable until they rose above sixty. With a quick glance at Martha, Jack reached out gently stroking the hair behind his husband's ear, trying desperately to soothe him back to sleep. Normally, Martha would want him to wake up more so that she could examine him. With his energy levels so low, however, the best thing for him to do was to remain asleep. The Doctor had other ideas as a small whimper escaped. 

"Try getting up on the bed with him and seeing if that helps," Martha suggested as the Doctor whimpered again, turning his head away from Jack's touch. Jack followed her directions and climbed up on the bed. Laying on his side, he cuddled the Doctor close to him. 

"Just go back to sleep, sweetheart," Jack cooed softly. 

"Water," The Doctor whimpered, his eyes not even opening. It showed how miserable he was feeling as he wasn't willing to stay awake long enough for a hot cup of tea to be made. Martha quickly got him a cup of cool water holding a straw to his lips. 

"Here you go," Martha told him softly. The Doctor took a small drink followed by a second one, without lifting his head. Martha waited until he released the straw before moving the glass away. He had only drunk less than a quarter of the cup but that seemed to be enough. With a small groan, he tried to turn towards Jack to cuddle closer. Jack helped him roll on his side, holding him close to his body. 

"I've got you. Just rest now," Jack whispered kissing him on the top of his head. The Doctor's breathing evened out and he drifted back off to sleep in Jack's arms. Jack fixed the blankets, tucking them tightly around the Doctor to keep him warm before settling down to hold him while he slept. It was going to be awhile until the Doctor was ready to wake but Jack was content to hold him. After all, he had failed the Doctor too many times already and the least he could do was to help him sleep.


	40. Chapter 40

As much as Jack wanted to lay there holding the Doctor until he was ready to wake, the Doctor's body had other ideas. Hours passed as Martha tried to get his energy up. No matter what she did, however, his energy refused to go above %60. It wasn't hard to figure out that the babies were taking large amounts of his energy again and Martha placed a fetal heartbeat monitor around his waist in order to help keep them under constant observation to make sure that nothing was wrong. The babies were thankfully thriving as their father continued to suffer. The only blessing is that his body chose to remain asleep so he didn't have to feel the effects of the low energy. The only problem with that is due to the fluids that he was receiving he needed to wake up in order to use the loo. 

"Come on sweetheart," Jack told him softly rubbing the side of his face with his knuckles. The Doctor just groaned turning his head away from Jack's touch in an attempt to remain asleep. He didn't even care that there was a fresh cup of tea waiting for him if he opened his eyes. 

"I am going to have to catheterize him," Martha explained to Jack as the Doctor refused to stay awake long enough to use a bottle. 

"He really isn't going to like that," Jack responded softly.

"I know but until he is able to stay awake long enough to use the loo himself, I have no other choice," Martha told Jack. 

"You hear that. If you don't wake up she is going to put a catheter in for you," Jack informed the Doctor loudly. 

"Jack," The Doctor whined, trying to pull the blanket over his head in a vain attempt to block him out. Martha sighed. Not seeing any other choice, she went to the cupboard she retrieving the long thin tube as well as a small bag. Jack tried once more to wake the Doctor to warn him about what was going to happen to his body but got groaned at for his concern. Seeing Martha was right, Jack took his place beside the Doctor's chest as Martha moved the blankets back. Taking the Doctor's member in her hand she carefully cleaned him with iodine before opening the tube. That got the Doctor's attention and once more he forced his eyes open to look at her. 

"Martha?" He asked as he saw her holding his member in one hand. He looked at the tube in the other hand. 

"I am just going to insert a catheter for you so that you don't have to wake up to use the loo," Martha explained. She expected an argument but rather than caring he reached out to take Jack's hand in his own. He squeezed it tightly as the long thin tube was inserted into his bladder. Once it was in place, Martha attached it to the bag before releasing the clamp. The Doctor let out a low groan as his bladder was forced to empty. The catheter brought him relief, however, and he quickly drifted off back into a deeper sleep. 

Still, it was obvious just how miserable he was as the next few days passed. He whined whenever he was woken to try to eat a banana or a small bowl of pudding. He practically cried as Jack offered him a cup of tea when he could barely keep his eyes open. He didn't want it and just wanted to go back to the oblivion that sleeping brought. Jack was thankful that Francine had chosen to stick around to care for Imogen so that he didn't have to choose between sitting by his sick husband's side or caring for his daughter. Francine cared for Imogen, cleaned the house and cooked meals for everyone even as Jack insisted that she didn't have to. In the evenings he would take time to leave the TARDIS and care for his daughter while Francine sat by the Doctor's side just in case he woke up. Jack didn't know what he would have done without her and vowed that he would make it up to her once the Doctor was better. 

"I am going to bring Imogen into the TARDIS to visit with the Doctor tomorrow," Francine informed Jack late one night. Jack looked up at her from where he was sitting by the Doctor's bed reading. 

"I don't want her to see the Doctor like this," Jack responded firmly. The look Francine gave him made it perfectly clear that she didn't agree.

"While I understand you not wanting to see her daddy sick, she needs to see him. She is too little to understand why he is being kept away from her beyond the simple explanation that his energy is low. She keeps trying to let me in here to give him a banana or one of the pastries. I think that if we can get him to remain awake for a short time, a hug, as well as a short cuddle, will both do them some good," Francine explained to Jack. Jack thought about it a moment. 

"I know you're right because every time he wakes up, he asks about her. It is hard on him not being able to take care of her because he is laid up with the twins but I am worried that she will be scared if she comes in here to see the tubes and wires," Jack answered. 

"She is more scared not knowing what is going on. We both know that she is very intelligent for her age and that the Doctor is her world. She needs to see that he is slowly getting better and that Martha is helping him," Francine argued on the little girl's behalf. 

"Alright. As long as Martha says it is okay, she can visit for a short time in the morning. Just please don't tell her beforehand as I don't want her to get upset if the Doctor is too sick for visitors still," Jack replied. Francine nodded not bothering to tell Jack that she was smart enough to know better than to get Imogen's hopes up. She would talk to Martha in the morning and then bring the little girl in for as long as possible. 

"I will. Do you need anything before I go to bed?" Francine wondered. 

"No," Jack responded. He couldn't think of anything that he actually needed except for his husband to get well and their twins to be born healthy. That wasn't something that Francine would be able to help with, however. 

"Good night then, Jack," Francine told him warmly.

"Sleep well," Jack replied. He watched Francine leave the medi-bay before turning his attention back to his husband. The Doctor was still sleeping peacefully, blissfully unaware of the concern of the people around him. Jack squeezed his hand softly, receiving no response from his husband. He glanced at the monitor to see the Doctor's energy was sitting at %63 now and the twins heartbeats were remaining steady. The slow breathing of the Doctor remained even as Jack kicked off his shoes climbing up on the bed next to him. He carefully pulled the Doctor into his arms, snuggling him close while he closed his eyes. He tried to pretend that he was back in their own bed holding the Doctor as together they drifted off to sleep. Taking comfort in the cool breath of the Doctor on his neck, he managed to join him in his sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

Jack woke up early the next morning to find the Doctor gripping his shirt lightly in his hands. He glanced quickly at the monitor to find that the Doctor's energy had risen steadily during the night to reach %67. Jack didn't get his hopes up quite yet but it seemed as if the Doctor was finally starting to get better. He smiled leaning forward to kiss the Doctor's lips softly, tasting a faint hint of tea. It was a relief to know that he had managed to stay awake long enough to have a few drinks of tea while Jack slept. He was just disappointed that he wasn't woken to spend a moment with his husband as well. Carefully untangling the Doctor's fingers from his shirt, he got out of the bed tucking the blankets around him. Leaving the medi-bay, he found Martha sitting in the TARDIS kitchen having a morning cup of coffee with Mickey. He had made her a simple breakfast of toast with bangers and eggs. She was eating as she read the paper, just enjoying a quiet moment alone with her husband. 

"I am going to step off the TARDIS for a little while to check on Imogen," Jack told her poking his head into the kitchen. 

"That's fine. I will head into the medi-bay once I am done eating. I was just in there not too long ago to change over his IV's so he should be fine for a few minutes alone," Martha commented picking up a piece of her toast. 

"How long was he awake last night?" Jack wondered as he tried to figure out if he could bring Imogen on to visit with her daddy.

"Not long. Maybe fifteen minutes," Martha answered her mouth full of toast. She swallowed it with a drink of coffee before looking at Jack. "I spoke to my mum last night and she told me about her plan to bring Imogen to visit the Doctor later this afternoon. His energy is coming up slowly and I think she is right that waking him up for a short cuddle will be a good thing for them both. I just don't want her to spend all afternoon in the medi-bay as I still need to keep a close eye on him and the twins."

"I will get Imogen ready then," Jack answered. He left leaving her alone with Mickey to go check on his daughter. He found her sitting at the kitchen table picking at her own breakfast while Francine drank her coffee. He leaned down kissing her on the head from behind and taking a moment to smell the top of her head. Her head smelled of a strange shampoo and he knew that the Doctor would be less than pleased. 

"You need a bath baby," Jack told her. 

"I just gave her one last night," Francine commented. 

"I'm sorry but you didn't use her shampoo and so I will have to rewash her hair before we take her into see him," Jack told her. He saw Imogen's eyes light up with hope. 

"I get to see daddy?" She questioned.

"Later this afternoon," Jack told her. A smile stretched across her small face and Jack couldn't help but smile back. 

"And you really think he will care about the smell of her hair rather than just being happy to see her?" Francine questioned. Jack nodded as he rolled his eyes. 

"I don't know if it was all Time Lords or just him but he is very particular about the way people smell. When Imogen was at UNIT for a few days he made me wash her hair several times to make sure that it smelled right afterward," Jack explained to her. 

"That could have just been because he didn't want to be reminded about what happened in the crash," Francine responded. 

"That maybe but there was another time that I bought a new cologne to try something different. I went to work and by the time I got home the new bottle was missing and there were four bottles of my old brand sitting on the shelf. He also made me shower before he would let me get into bed that night as he kept telling me I didn't smell right," Jack told her. That got a laugh out of Francine.

"Can I see daddy now?" Imogen asked once there was a pause in their conversation. Despite being half Time Lord, she really had only a basic understanding of time due to only being four. To her this afternoon seemed like an eternity away rather the few hours it was in reality and she didn't like it. 

"I am going to eat breakfast and then shower. After my shower, we will wash your hair. Then I will see if daddy is awake so that you can have a short cuddle," Jack explained to her. She sighed elaborately. 

"But I miss daddy," she told Jack.

"I know," Jack responded not giving in. He went to the kitchen and got himself a plate of leftover toast and bangers. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he retreated into his office to study the rift reports from the night before. He was thankful to read the rift had been quiet as Gwen was the only one at Torchwood at the moment. He kept meaning to hire someone else to help but the four of them could usually manage it and the Doctor was always willing to help when necessary. Finishing his breakfast, he took his plate to the kitchen, ignoring the little eyes that were watching him move around the house. He left his plate to be washed before heading up to his bathroom to shower. He took his time enjoying the hot water. Upon finishing he dressed in the bathroom as he had the feeling Imogen would be waiting for him in their room. Sure enough, he opened the door to find her sitting on the end of the bed swinging her feet slowly. 

"Bath time?" She questioned. Jack nodded. She ran out of the room to the bathtub that she used turning on the water. Jack picked her out a clean pair of jeans with a purple shirt before going to help her wash her hair. Taking care, he lathered it twice making sure to wash away all traces of the other shampoo. Just to be safe he washed her hair one more time. With her hair clean, he brushed it out and pulled it back into a simple ponytail. "Daddy now?" She wondered once she was dressed again. 

"Let me see if he is awake. If he is sleeping we will have to wait," Jack told her. 

"Alright," She sighed. Still, she followed him down to the TARDIS and into the corridors. He held his hand up to stop her from following him into the medi-bay and she made a face at him as she stood outside the door. Going in he found that the Doctor was awake but his eyes were just barely opened. A small smile crossed his face.

"Jack," He whispered. Jack went over to him kissing him on the side of the head. 

"Have you been awake long?" Jack questioned him. The Doctor shook his head no. "Feel like some company because there is a little girl waiting eagerly in the corridors to see you."

"Let her in," the Doctor responded softly. Jack stood up. 

"You can come in now," he called out. The door to the medi-bay opened on its own as she swiftly entered the room. 

"Daddy," Imogen yelled happily as she sprinted across the medi-bay.

"My baby," The Doctor told her weakly.

"I missed you," She informed him trying to climb up on the bed. Jack helped her so that she wouldn't snag the IV or the wires running from the fetal monitor. 

"I missed you, too," He responded. Taking her into his arms, he immediately took a deep breath of the top of her head as he kissed it. There were no complaints as he kissed her again snuggling her close to him for a moment. 

"When can you leave the TARDIS?" She wondered, her voice muffled as her face was pressed into his chest. Her hands were gripping his shirt tightly as she tried to make sure that she wasn't going to be taken away from him again anytime soon. 

"Once my energy is higher. Right now it is too low still so I have to stay here," the Doctor explained to her. 

"You need a banana," Imogen told him matter of factly. The Doctor chuckled. 

"Later. Right now, Daddy just needs to sleep," The Doctor informed her. Imogen's face fell. 

"Can I take a nap with you?" She wondered. Jack was about to tell her no, but the Doctor answered before he could.

"Of course," He replied. Lifting the blankets slightly, he allowed her to snuggle down next to him. Holding her close he hummed to her softly. Jack watched her as she held onto the Doctor. It was obvious she wasn't tired as she lay there with her eyes open just holding onto him. Jack didn't have the heart to separate them, though, as the Doctor started to drift off to sleep with her still in his arm. The room was quiet for only a moment before Jack heard Imogen pick up the tune trying to hum it softly back to the Doctor. Jack couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as he listened to Imogen sing her daddy to sleep.


	42. Chapter 42

It was another three days before the Doctor finally made his way out of the medi-bay. He leaned heavily on Jack allowing his husband to support him as he made his way of the medi-bay and to the couch. It felt like a small victory as he sat down heavily. Except he also felt as if he had ran a marathon when all he did was walk a short distance across his home. Martha claimed that his energy levels had finally reached the low eighties but he had his doubts. Not only because he still felt so badly but because she was also making him keep his IV and had drugged him through it. He could feel them racing through his system even if they did help him from getting sick and allowed him to return to his home, regardless of whether or not it was against her advice. She would have preferred for him to stay in the TARDIS until he felt well and he had the feeling that wouldn't be until after the babies were born. He wasn't going to spend that much time away from his home and his family when it was only a few feet away.

"Feet up," Martha ordered as she placed the IV stand next to the couch. He turned laying down with his feet up on the side of the couch. Jack tucked a pillow under his back propping him up slightly before covering him with a blanket. 

"How is this better than remaining in the medi-bay?" The Doctor huffed. 

"I never said you were off of bedrest. You are the one who decided that you wanted to leave the medi-bay and wouldn't listen to me when I told you that I wanted you to stay in the TARDIS. Since you insisted on leaving, I had no choice to agree as long as you agreed to continue to rest. Now you are allowed to go to the loo and to the kitchen for a short time on your own. The rest of the time I want you sitting with your feet up or laying," Martha told him making it clear that she would have preferred to have him back in the medi-bay. The Doctor made a face at her as he saluted her with two fingers. 

"Yes, Ma'am," He mumbled sarcastically. Martha rolled her eyes turning to head back to the medi-bay. She had collected a small sample of his urine when she removed the catheter and wanted to test it. Jack settled on the other arm of the couch near the Doctor's head. He leaned over to kiss the top of it. 

"I know one good thing about being out of the medi-bay," Jack told him. The Doctor looked up at him without moving his head. 

"And that is?" The Doctor grumbled clearly upset at the situation. Jack just smiled at him as he saw their little girl pulling back up the house with Francine. She had taken her to the park to play for a little while and run off energy. Without the Doctor being aware, Jack had messaged Francine that they were going to be leaving the TARDIS soon. Francine had agreed to bring her home shortly to spend time with her daddy. She had only been able to see him once a day for about a half hour at a time. It wasn't enough for either of them and both cried every time they were separated from each other. 

"Daddy," Imogen announced happily as she rushed through the front door. Jack didn't have to remind her not to pounce on the Doctor as she stopped just short of the couch. 

"Oh my baby, How I have missed you," The Doctor told her holding out his arms for her. She climbed up on the couch sitting down by his chest. He pulled her as close as he could snuggling her close. He kissed the top of her head as he took a deep breath. Jack saw his nose scrunch in unhappiness. "You need a bath baby."

"I will give her one tonight before bed," Francine informed him coming into the house. The Doctor looked at her a pout on his face. He felt tears in his eyes and he cursed the hormones in his system under his breath. Not that he would admit that it was the hormones making him upset. "I can give her one now," She sighed. 

"Thank you," The Doctor sniffled. 

"Come on, Immy," Francine told her. Imogen cuddled further into the Doctor not willing to be separated from her daddy quite yet when she just got to see him again. A tear slipped from the corner of her eye as she cuddled into him. 

"I want to stay with daddy," She cried. Her tears got the Doctor crying harder and he held her close to him. 

"That's alright, Daddy will give you a bath," The Doctor informed her through his tears. 

"You need to rest, Doctor," Martha reminded him. The Doctor gave her a look making it clear he wasn't going to listen to her as he struggled to his feet. He held the IV stand in one hand and Imogen's hand in the other going to the stairs. Jack didn't try to stop him as he followed slowly behind his family as they walked. He was worried about how weak the Doctor still was and didn't want him falling down the stairs. He helped the Doctor get Imogen into the tub, staying nearby as the Doctor washed Imogen's hair. Once he was done bathing her, he didn't argue as Jack carried him back down the stairs to the couch. Just from the simple acts of taking care of moving from the TARDIS and bathing his daughter left him exhausted. He felt like a horrible father because he was unable to care for her properly. He moved his hand to his stomach resting it just above the twins. He was failing his twins as well as his body couldn't provide them enough energy to help them grow properly. He also still didn't have the answer on how to help his daughter produce energy once she was born. 

"Doctor?" Jack questioned as the Doctor sniffled loudly. He didn't look at Jack as he hugged Imogen close to himself hiding his face. Imogen hugged him back tightly. Jack sat down on the arm of the couch. Reaching out he gently stroked the hair back from his forehead. "Do you want a cup of tea sweetheart?

"Yes, please," The Doctor whimpered. Jack dropped a gentle kiss on the top of his head before standing up. He made his way slowly to the kitchen thinking about the last time the Doctor was pregnant. They had spent more time in the medi-bay then they did in their own home the last month of his pregnancy and Jack had the feeling that this time would be no different. They were going to have to bring in additional help and soon but the Doctor kept avoiding the subject. After what happened with Otis, Jack didn't blame him. He was weary of bringing in another doctor as well but in order to give the twins a fighting chance Martha was going to need help. Wondering the best way to bring up the subject to the Doctor, he made him a cup of tea with extra sugar before returning to his side. 

"Here you go sweetheart," Jack told him handing the cup of tea to the Doctor. The Doctor took it from him, unburying his head long enough to take a sip of the tea. Tasting the sweetness of the tea, he looked at Jack suspiciously.

"What's the matter?" The Doctor questioned. 

"Nothing, Doc. I just wanted to discuss bringing in another doctor to help Martha," Jack informed him. 

"No," The Doctor responded immediately. 

"Doc," Jack started but the Doctor interrupted him. 

"I said no, Jack" The Doctor replied burying his face again. Jack sighed. That went well.


	43. Chapter 43

"I know the Doctor doesn't want to discuss who will help during the time leading up to the birth of the twins and their initial care but we can't avoid the subject forever. We also can't get away with only one additional doctor again. Not only because he will be having premature twins but because we know for a fact that your one hearted little girl is going to need specialized care if she is going to survive," Martha told Jack as they sat drinking coffee later that night. The Doctor had fallen asleep on the couch and Jack was content to leave him there rather than try to move him to their bed. From the couch, they were able to keep a close eye on his energy levels and would know immediately if they had fallen again. After a lot of protest, Imogen had gone to sleep in the TARDIS with Francine, leaving Martha and Jack alone. 

"I agree but every time I try to bring up the subject he ignores me or changes the subject. After what happened with Otis I don't blame him for being apprehensive, though. We almost lost both Imogen and you due to not fully knowing who we were trusting to care for our family," Jack explained to her. 

"That is why we need to start planning now. We can perform background checks and find out how the person feels about caring for the Doctor before asking them to step in. We brought Otis in only a few weeks before Imogen's birth and never really got to know him prior. I won't defend what happened but without him, we would have lost Imogen during those first few hours as I knew nothing about caring for a premature infant. I learned a lot by helping him care for her but I still wouldn't feel comfortable about being the sole care provider for the twins," Martha informed Jack.

"Do you know any doctors or nurses that you would trust to care for the Doctor?" Jack wondered. 

"My mum is a registered nurse. She would be able to help with basic care for the Doctor and for the twins but I wouldn't want to rely on her alone," Martha answered after a moment. It had been years since Martha had worked for UNIT or any other hospital for that matter as she had been with Jack at Torchwood for almost ten years now. There were doctors that she had worked with prior but she no longer really kept in touch with them and didn't know if they had moved to other specialties or if they would even be capable of taking care of infants. 

"Imogen is going to need someone to care for her while the Doctor is in the TARDIS and I am by his side. She loves Francine like her grandmother and Francine is good at controlling her behavior. Therefore I would prefer not to use Francine to care for the Doctor and twins if at all possible," Jack answered dismissing Martha's idea.

"I need someone," Martha reiterated. They both fell silent for a moment as they thought about who they could possibly bring in to help. Jack feared that the Doctor was going to fight bringing in someone again until it was too late, then try to care for the twins himself. While Jack would allow him to help once he was able to, he couldn't forget what happened after Imogen's birth. They had almost lost the Doctor several times due to giving birth and then his own hand. The Doctor didn't trust himself to provide Imogen care and refused to be alone with her for months after her birth. Jack had to be cautious and make sure that he was prepared for the Doctor to fall into postpartum depression again. If that happened they would regret not bringing in enough doctors before the birth. 

"What about the nurse who helped us with Imogen when she ended up in the hospital as an infant?" Jack suggested.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you are talking about," Martha responded. She had been in the hospital with a head injury at the time and never met any of the doctors who had been involved in Imogen's care that night. 

"I think her name was Erin. She spent time with the Doctor observing how he cared for Imogen and offering suggestions," Jack explained to Martha. 

"I bet that went over well," Martha chuckled. 

"Surprisingly it did. He listened to her advice and even changed the nipple on the bottle to a slower feed one in order to help Imogen nurse," Jack explained. Martha pulled out a small notebook from her pocket and wrote down Erin's name. 

"Do you have a last name for her?" Martha wondered. Jack shook his head no. "That's alright. I will just have Mickey research any nurse named Erin who has worked at the hospital in the last five years. Is there anyone else you can think of who might be able to help or the Doctor might allow to be trained in caring for a baby Time Lord?" 

Jack leaned back in his chair thinking about her question. The only people who came to his mind right away were himself, Martha and Francine. They were the three people the Doctor trusted the most with caring for their small family. Jack could assist as much as possible except once the twins were born he knew that his main focus was going to have to be on the Doctor. He would still assist whenever possible with the twins but he would also need to be strong for his husband. 

Martha added a few other names to the list including her ex-boyfriend, Tom. A young doctor that she use to work with at UNIT named, Samuel and another nurse that she knew named Ann. Tom was an orthopedic surgeon, so he wouldn't be much good in caring for infants. She also didn't think Samuel or Ann had any experience with preemies. Ann may be able to help her with basic care but that still didn't give her anyone to care for the twins. Folding the list, she put it into her pocket. 

"I am going to have Mickey research Erin in the morning and then we can see about bringing her here to speak with the Doctor. Hopefully, she will also be able to suggest another doctor we can use to care for the twins," Martha told Jack standing up. 

"And if she can't, I am going to retcon her and we can return to the hospital without her ever knowing that she spoke with him," Jack responded. he would do anything to keep his family safe, especially the Doctor when he was at his most vulnerable. Deciding to do research for himself as well, he headed to the TARDIS. 

-DW-

By the time that they agreed to bring Erin to their a few days later, they knew everything they could about her. Between Mickey and Jack, they had picked her life apart finding what schools she had gone to and anything they could about her roommates in college. They even researched her family looking for any connections to Torchwood one. The Doctor was unaware of their research as he continued to be stuck on the couch most of his day. He occasionally got up to use the loo or go to the kitchen but for the most part, the couch had become his new perch. The telly was always on as well but Jack couldn't tell how much he was watching it as the Doctor kept his eyes closed most of the time. 

"Jack, there is someone at the door," The Doctor called out moments before Jack heard the doorbell ring. Jack hurried out of his office, the retcon in his pocket and ready to be administered if they found they couldn't trust Erin. Going to the door, Jack opened it. 

"Hello, you must be Captain Harkness," A young woman with reddish hair said. Her voice was soft and kind and the Doctor recognized it instantly. "I'm Erin."

"I've been expecting you. Please come in," Jack told her ushering her into the house. She came in looking around the small home as she did. Jack showed her into the living room where the Doctor was resting. The Doctor glanced at her as she entered, trying to sit up a little bit more. Failing that he slumped against the pillows staring at her. "I don't know if you remember my husband, the Doctor?"

"Doctor who?" Erin asked. A small smile crossed the Doctor's face as he tried to remember the last time he heard that. 

"Just the Doctor," He answered her. The smile quickly faded as he looked at his husband. "Jack why is she here?"

"I asked her to come and talk to you about possibly caring for the twins after they are born," Jack advised him. The Doctor's eyes narrowed. 

"I thought I told you no," The Doctor snipped, not caring that Erin was standing there. 

"Regardless of whether or not you want to discuss bringing in help, Martha can't take care of the twins on her own. So, why don't you take a moment and talk to Erin before just dismissing her," Jack snapped back at him. Erin took a step back, looking towards the door. It was clear that she was uncomfortable being there with the two of them arguing. Thankfully Martha took that moment to come into the room.

"Nurse Erin?" Martha asked. Erin turned to look at her as Martha held out her hand. "I am doctor Martha Jones. If you would like to follow me for a moment I can show you where you are going to be working and explain what caring for the twins is going to intel."

"I'm not sure I should have come," Erin answered looking towards the Doctor. 

"Don't worry about him, he is just being grumpy," Martha advised her rolling her eyes. She gestured towards Jack's office and this time Erin allowed her to lead her towards it. The Doctor waited until they were out of the room before he stood up. He headed slowly towards the stairs dragging the IV stand with him. 

"Where are you going?" Jack asked him as he watched the Doctor struggle up the stairs. 

"To the loo," The Doctor growled at him. He paused glaring at Jack. "Unless that is a problem and you wanted to make more decisions for me against my own wishes."

"I'm not going to apologize for trying to make sure that you and the twins are being properly cared for," Jack argued back. He heard the Doctor mumble in Gallifreyan as he started back up the stairs. Jack waited until the Doctor had made it to the top and then slammed the door behind him before going to see Erin. There were times he would give into the Doctor to make him happy but this wasn't one of them. If Erin was able to help them then Jack didn't care if the Doctor stayed angry the rest of his pregnancy. At least it would be one less thing to worry about.


	44. Chapter 44

As Martha took Erin into Jack's office, she could hear him arguing with the Doctor on the stairs. It was clear that Erin was uncomfortable with their fighting but Martha took it in stride. The Doctor still wasn't feeling well and with every day that passed he was becoming more cranky. He hated staying on the couch all the time, unable to take care of his daughter, explore or do anything besides relax. He was sick of the telly, reading or helping Jack work when he had the energy to, which was rare. Most of the time he spent his days with his eyes closed, relaxing or sleeping, Martha wasn't sure which. 

"I noticed that the Doctor has an IV. Will I be helping to care for him as well as caring for the woman who is pregnant with the twins that you mentioned?" Erin questioned as Martha walked over to a large blue police box that sat in the corner of the room. 

"The Doctor is going to be your main patient," Martha answered as she pulled out her key opening the doors to the TARDIS. 

"He doesn't seem to want me to be here," Erin told her standing just inside the office still. Martha turned to look at her. 

"As I said before he is just being grumpy. He has been sick for awhile now and it is starting to wear on him. He is also worried about bringing in another doctor or nurse to help with the twins because of what happened last time we had help. Regardless, he knows that I can't take care of him and the twins on my own and that he is going to have to allow me to bring in help sooner rather than later," Martha responded. 

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened last time?" Erin questioned. 

"The man that we trusted to care for our daughter and keep her alive for the first few months of her life kidnapped her and hurt Martha in the process," Jack answered coming up behind her. 

"I'm sorry. Is your daughter alright?" Erin questioned. 

"She's fine. In fact, you've already met her once before at the hospital after she was found," Jack responded. "You'll meet her again as well if you agree to stay on and help us."

"Just one more question," Erin responded. Jack motioned for her to go on. "Why me?"

"Because he listened to you," Jack answered simply. "Now please this way." Jack headed towards the TARDIS. Curious, Erin stepped forward expecting to see a supply cabinet. Instead, looking into the small blue box she saw an impossibly big room. Thinking it was some sort of trick, she stepped forward. Going into the box, her brain quickly came to realize that the box really was bigger on the inside than out. She let out a loud gasp as she rushed back off to look at the outside of the box again. She hurried to the back to see if the back of the box opened to another room. She was shocked however to see that there was a gap between the wall and the blue box. Hurrying back around she walked quickly back inside to see Martha leaning against the railing waiting for her. Jack was standing by the console, with a small smirk on his face as he watched her astonishment. 

"It's bigger on the inside," Erin told her in surprise. 

"Yes, it is. Please follow me, the medi-bay is this way," Martha told her starting up the ramp. The Doctor had always loved that part and Martha had to admit it was pretty amusing watching Erin try to figure out where the room was stored. Martha remembered doing the same thing when she first came on board the impossible vessel. After ten years, though, the inside no longer surprised her. 

"How is it bigger on the inside?" Erin questioned following her up the ramp as she looked around in wonder. 

"I honestly don't know," Martha answered. She looked up at the ceiling stretching high above with the coral seeming to hold it up. Tripping on the end of the ramp, she stumbled several times almost falling. Jack reached out to steady her and caught her just in time. 

"Thank you," Erin told him, straightening up. Jack moved to follow behind her as the three of them made their way to the corridors. The medi-bay was still the first door in and the three of them entered it.

"This is the main medi-bay where you will be working. There is a sterile room through that door that we can use if necessary," Martha motioned to a door just off to the side before motioning to a second door in the corner. "That one goes to the labs where I will show you how to use the TARDIS to run blood test and the last door is to the supply closet. As I explained before your main patient will be the Doctor as he is the one who is pregnant with the twins."

"Men can't get pregnant," Erin interrupted her. She was standing in a room that was inside a tiny police box and was having a hard enough time understanding how that was possible without them expecting her to believe that men could get pregnant as well. 

"Not in this century but one day men will be able to get pregnant due to advances in science," Jack explained to her. She turned to look at Jack the disbelief clear in her eyes.

"Are you trying to tell me that you're from the future?" Erin questioned sarcastically. 

"Yes, I am actually. I was born in the 51st century," Jack answered her honestly. She made a scoffing noise with her mouth.

"Is that really so hard for you to believe when you are standing in a room that shouldn't exist in a small police box? I know this is a lot to take in and if you need a moment to take in the information, I understand. In fact, Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee or tea?" Martha offered trying to be more understanding. 

"A cup of tea would be lovely," The Doctor spoke up as he made his way into the room. Jack jumped in surprise as he thought the Doctor would stay up in their room sulking once he finished in the loo. Martha on the other hand, had expected his curiosity about Erin to get the best of him and come to the TARDIS after them. Jack hurried over to him trying to take his arm to support him as the Doctor looked unsteady on his feet. He was pale and his skin was slightly sweaty from his short walk. It was hard to see the Time Lord so weak and Jack had to resist the urge to scoop him up in his arms and carry him over to the bed. Instead, he offered the Doctor his arm letting him make the decision. The Doctor took the arm gratefully allowing Jack to help him over to the bed. 

"I'll make you a cuppa. Two sugars?" Martha questioned. 

"Three," The Doctor answered showing how poorly he was feeling. Jack pulled back the thick blue blankets that covered the bed before supporting the Doctor as he climbed up on them. The Doctor settled down under the blankets, pulling them up to his waist. He looked over at Erin. "I don't want you here."

"Be nice," Jack scolded him. 

"That being said," the Doctor continued glaring at Jack. "Martha has requested that you help her with the delivery and care of my children. While I don't like it, I won't be able to help her for the last stages of my pregnancy or the first week or so while I recover." I hope, he added silently. With Imogen, he didn't trust himself for months afterwards to care for her on his own. It took him even longer to forgive himself for her premature birth and realize that it wasn't his fault. His body would never have been able to carry her to term, no matter how much he rested or what medications he took to aid his pregnancy. The pills Martha placed him on when he felt his lowest did help, once he took them, as well as talking to her. He was on those pills now and had no doubt that Martha would make him take them until long after the twins were born. He just had to keep talking, no matter how much he didn't want to, and maybe one day he would forgive himself for his one-hearted daughter's medical issues.

"Right," Erin responded with a roll of her eyes. The Doctor looked at Jack the confusion clear in his eyes. 

"She doesn't believe you're pregnant," Jack informed the Doctor. 

"There's an easy fix to that. Do you know how to operate an ultrasound?" The Doctor questioned Erin as he looked at her again. 

"Yes," Erin responded. 

"I'll get the machine," Jack offered. He hurried across the medi-bay where the ultrasound machine was sitting. Rolling it back over to the Doctor's bed, he made sure that it was turned on and set up for Erin to use. The Doctor took off his overshirt, revealing a slight bump in his stomach. It wasn't much, yet, but the Doctor still poked it unhappily. 

"Jack, tell them that they don't need that much space yet," The Doctor complained. Jack just chuckled leaning over to kiss the Doctor on his bare stomach. 

"You're not fat, sweetheart," Jack told him, kissing his stomach again. "If anything you're too skinny. You could stand to gain a stone or two."

"No, ta," The Doctor answered immediately making a face. Standing up straight again Jack grabbed the wand for the machine and the gel for the Doctor's stomach. Erin put a liberal amount on the Doctor's stomach before placing the wand to just below his navel. Jack gently guided her hand to move the wand a little higher and the twins came into view. Erin stared in disbelief at the three hearts beating on the screen. 

"It has two hearts," She informed the Doctor in shock. 

"So do I. He takes after me, while the little girl takes after her papa," The Doctor told her. Erin sat down hard on the edge of the bed almost sitting on the Doctor's leg in the process. This had to be a dream. Impossible spaces didn't exist. Nor did men who had two hearts and could get pregnant with two hearted babies. She pinched herself hard on her arm, feeling the pain radiate up through her elbow. Still not convinced she wasn't dreaming, she let go. Picking up the scanner again, she lifted the bottom of her shirt and placed it to her own stomach. It showed nothing unusual. Moving it back to the Doctor's stomach, she found the twins once more. 

"Are you alright?" Jack wondered as she stared at the screen. 

"Fine," Erin sighed as she finally had no choice but to accept that everything they were telling and showing her was true.


	45. Chapter 45

Despite the Doctor's complaints about bringing in a new nurse and his initial reaction to her arrival, he took to Erin quickly just like Martha hoped he would. Erin was a quick learner and under the Doctor's patient guidance she soon was helping with his daily medications. She was able to monitor the babies and give Jack and Martha a moment to rest without having to leave the Doctor on his own. The Doctor worked with her in the lab when he was able, showing her how to test his blood and energy levels using the TARDIS. He also began working again on the energy medication for their one-hearted daughter. He had made little progress on the medication and he could feel time slipping past him as he tried to figure out how to save her. 

Finding a doctor to care for the premature twins was harder. Martha wanted at least two more doctors as well as another nurse and while Erin had suggested several doctors who may be able to help, the Doctor didn't like any of them. They kept one of the older female doctors named Lynn on to help out with his care. While the Doctor hummed and hawed and made various other noises about her being there he didn't argue as Martha began to train her. While she had stopped working after her own children were born, she had been trained and worked as a pediatric doctor for years. Martha still wanted to bring on another doctor to help, but Lynn was good at following her instructions. She also spent a lot of time in the TARDIS library studying up on medicine as well as new treatments to care for the infants. 

"Doctor, we need to talk," Martha stated going to the living room where the Doctor had taken up perch on the couch once more. He was sitting up with Imogen perched on his lap. In his hand, there was a book and he was reading it in Gallifreyan to her. His stomach had grown over the last month and now was large enough that the bump was clear through his shirt. He didn't bother to try to hide it as he was in his own home and though he didn't like the fact he was getting fat, he wasn't ashamed of the growing bump. He didn't look up at her as he turned the page in the book making it clear that he was going to ignore her while he continued to read to his daughter. Martha took a seat on the chair next to them listening to the Doctor's even tone. She didn't understand the words but the Doctor's voice was soothing as he read. Finishing the chapter he lowered the book as he turned to look at Martha. 

"I think I may have a lead on another doctor who may be able to help us with the twins. The problem is that they work for UNIT," Martha explained to him. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. 

"I have already allowed you to bring in two other people against my wishes. I have even agreed to allow one more doctor who specializes in neonatal care. But I refuse to allow UNIT to be involved in my children's care," The Doctor stated. He had nothing against UNIT in general. He had worked for them for years back in the 1970's. He occasionally helped out when they needed him to as well. He was even still friends with the Brigadier and while he didn't see him as much as he would like to, it was nice to know that a game of chess was always available. 

"I know you are worried about bringing in UNIT after what happened with Otis, but I promise you Doctor that this time will be different. I have been doing a lot of research on this man and he is a good doctor. He grew up in a good home and has no known association to Torchwood or any of their affiliates," Martha explained to the Doctor. The Doctor made a noise with his mouth. 

"Ew," Imogen spoke up wiping off her head and causing the Doctor to chuckle. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head. 

"It is past your nap time, sweetie. Go climb into bed and daddy will be up there in a minute to tuck you in," The Doctor told her. 

"Promise?" Imogen wondered looking up at him with large sad blue eyes. 

"I promise," The Doctor responded. He helped her down off of the couch watching as she scurried up the stairs before turning his attention to Martha again. 

"Did he know Otis?" The Doctor questioned. Martha nodded as there was no point in lying to the Doctor. He had worked at UNIT for years and had been a colleague of Otis's before he died. Like everyone else who worked with Otis, they had been shocked to find out that he had helped to kidnap a child before his own life was taken. 

"He did but only as an associate. He was just as surprised as everyone else when Otis turned," Martha explained to the Doctor. The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. 

"You've been talking to him." It wasn't a question. He could tell by her answers that she had been in contact with this doctor.

"I have. I have even spoken to the Brigadier about him and he is a good man, Doctor," Martha responded. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "He is. He has saved countless lives at UNIT and he is willing to come in and assist with the birth of the twins. The Brigadier has already agreed to release him to Torchwood to work for the first month after the birth as well and with a chance to extend that time if necessary."

"So if you have already made the arrangements to bring him here, why are you asking my opinion?" The Doctor asked her crankily. 

"To give you a chance to say no before he arrives here tomorrow to begin training," Martha told him. 

"No," The Doctor muttered sarcastically, then moved to stand up. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a promise to keep to my Kui'la." The Doctor went towards the stairs. Pausing at the edge of the stairs he placed a hand on his stomach. As much as he wanted to give the twins every chance possible to grow inside the womb, he couldn't wait for them to be born and for his house to be his own again. Sighing, he started on his way up the stairs to tuck Imogen in for her nap.


	46. Chapter 46

Getting to the top of the stairs, the Doctor turned into Imogen's room. Going in, he found her bed empty and her teddy bear missing. Confused, he left her room, heading across the room to his own. The door was open a crack so he pushed it open further to find her laying on Jack's side of the bed holding her teddy bear to her chest.

"Why are you in Daddy's bed?" The Doctor questioned going into the room. 

"Because you need a nap, too," Imogen told him matter of factly. 

"I do?" The Doctor wondered going over to her. She nodded. "Why do I need a nap?"

"Cause you're always tired," She sighed. The Doctor smiled softly sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

"I haven't been a very good daddy lately, have I?" The Doctor questioned her, reaching out to her. She crawled up on his lap cuddling into him. His rounding stomach made it hard for her to fit on his lap easily without his legs propped up but that didn't stop her from trying. "I'm sorry, I have been so tired baby. Daddy's energy is low and just like when your energy gets low it makes me tired."

"You could eat more bananas," Imogen suggested. Normally the Doctor would laugh at the suggestion then take her down to the kitchen for a banana. Now he just sat solemnly on the bed as he tried to figure out how to explain to her why his energy was low without scaring her or causing her to blame the babies for him being sick. 

"Do you remember how I told you that I am caring two babies in my stomach?" The Doctor questioned her. 

"A boy and a girl," Imogen answered him. 

"That's right, your brother and your sister and just like you, they need energy to help them grow properly. But unlike you, we can't give them medicine to help them produce energy so daddy has to share his energy with them," The Doctor explained to her. 

"I could give them my energy," Imogen offered. The Doctor dropped a kiss on the top of her head. 

"You're such a sweet little girl my Kui'la, but you need your energy. I know you want to help so how about after we nap, you can help me go through the clothes that Grandma brought over," The Doctor suggested trying to let her down softly.

"Alright," Imogen agreed readily. Scrambling off his lamb, she settled back on Jack's side of the bed. The Doctor climbed into his own side of the bed, pulling the blankets up over them. Imogen snuggled into him again, her thumb immediately making its way to her mouth. The Doctor didn't try to stop her as he held her close to him. Speaking softly, he told her a story about growing up on Gallifrey and running through the red grass. He wished that he could take her there, even once, to show her the twin suns shining down on the silver trees. He had always loved watching the suns rising causing the trees to look as if they were on fire. He was so busy reminiscing as he spoke, that he didn't realize that she had fallen asleep in his arms until he heard a soft snore. Going quiet, he stared up at the ceiling picturing the sky that he had once both loved and hated and now wished that he could lay beneath just one more time. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he thought of his mother and how his children would never know her. Closing his eyes tightly, he tried to think of anything but the people he lost, but as he finally drifted off to sleep his last thought was of Susan.

-DW- 

In his dreams that day, he stood in front of the Time Lord Council. His stomach was large with the twins that he carried and in one hand he held Imogen's hand. He could see Jack standing nearby, restrained by the guards as Rassilon glared down at them. He had broken many of the Time Lord's laws over the years and now had disgraced them all by choosing to love an immortal human and daring to carry his children to term. He looked to his mother for help but his father refused to allow her to speak up for him. Instead, she was forced to kneel by his side, her hands covering her face like the weeping angels of old as a monument to their shame. 

"For your indiscretions, your children will be removed from your care and cast out of our society along with this thing that you call a husband. As for you Doctor, you will be imprisoned in the eternal darkness of Hades," Rassilon ordered. 

"You can't do this," The Doctor argued him. He held tightly onto Imogen as the guards advanced on him. He could see Jack struggling against his own guards as he tried desperately to get to the Doctor. 

"Doctor," Jack screamed trying to get to his side.

"Jack," The Doctor called back. He couldn't hold onto Imogen and fight off the guards, so he chose to hold her tightly to him as he tried to keep her with him. She screamed for him as she was ripped from his arms and he heard babies crying in distress. Looking towards the noise, he could see two guards holding infants in their arms. While the little boy looked normal, the little girl's skin was dancing with golden light. 

"Please help her," The Doctor begged as his own arms were grabbed. He was being forced away from his children and he couldn't stop them. He screamed over and over again for them to help her, but his cries landed on deaf ears as he was forced out of the council room. The door slammed and the children went silent.

-DW-

The Doctor awoke with a scream on his lips. His hand drifted down to his stomach and he was relieved to feel that it was still swollen with the twins. It was probably the only time in this body that he was happy to be fat, if only for a moment. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he looked over for Imogen only to see that Jack's side of the bed was empty. Getting up, he made his way to the loo before heading out of his room to find her. As he opened his bedroom door, he could hear a song about walking over five-hundred miles to fall down at their lover's door playing. It was a song from his own collection as Jack preferred to listen to music like Glen Miller and Billy Holiday. Curious, he went downstairs to find Jack dancing around the living room with Imogen. She was laughing, trying to jump up and down as he spun her around. 

"I'm gonna be the man who's coming home to you," Jack sang looking at the Doctor coming down the stairs. The dream fading but the fear of losing his children still close, the Doctor made his way to his family. He took Imogen's other hand helping her to bounce as Jack continued to sing loudly. As the song faded, a slower song started after it. Releasing Imogen's hand, Jack offered his hand to the Doctor. 

"May I have this dance?" Jack questioned the Doctor as the artist began to sing. The Doctor took it allowing Jack to pull him into his arms. He leaned into Jack, resting his head on Jack's shoulder as he allowed Jack to take the lead. They twirled slowly around the living room, just the two of them for a moment as Imogen spun and danced on her own around them. Noticing that no one was around, the Doctor lifted his head. 

"Where is everybody?" He wondered. 

"Martha said that you were getting frustrated with the amount of people that are in our home so for tonight it is just the three of us," Jack explained to him. He had gone into work to help out for a few hours, only to come home and find the Doctor sleeping upstairs. It was Martha who had suggested that he spend time with the Doctor as she thought that the Doctor was falling into another depression despite his pills. It hadn't taken much, though, for Jack to convince her to take her family out for the night and to give the other doctors the night off. 

"Martha actually left and isn't just hiding in the TARDIS?" The Doctor questioned in disbelief. Jack chuckled. 

"She didn't go far and can be back at a moment's notice but yes she actually left," Jack answered. 

"Good," The Doctor replied, laying his head back on Jack's shoulder. Jack didn't scold him as they continued to dance. While he was thankful for all the help that Martha, Francine, and the others had given them, he agreed with the Doctor that it was nice to have their home back, even if it was just for the night.


	47. Chapter 47

As Jack held the Doctor close to his body, dancing slowly in the living room, he wished that he could feel the Doctor's cool skin against his. For just a moment, he regretted not sending Imogen with the others so that he could have his way with his husband. He pushed the thought away as the point of sending the others away was to spend a moment with his family before the focus returned to the upcoming delivery of the twins. So as the long song ended, he reluctantly separated himself from the Doctor's arms to look in his eyes. 

"I am going to make supper now. After supper, I was thinking that we could watch a movie together before putting Imogen to bed. Unless there was something else that you wanted to do," Jack offered. The Doctor shook his head no. He could see the lust in Jack's eyes as he stared at him and it amazed the Doctor that Jack could look at him like that when he felt fat and sore from the twins. He wanted nothing more than to allow Jack to show him how much he was loved but unlike Jack, he was in no hurry to rush back to their bed. 

"What are you making for supper?" the Doctor questioned. 

"Fish and chips," Jack answered him.

"Can I have a banana with brown sauce while you cook?" The Doctor asked him taking a seat on the couch. Jack looked at him with disgust at the strange craving the Doctor was having. The Doctor tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at Jack as he noticed the look. 

"I don't know if we have brown sauce," Jack informed him. 

"It is in the cupboard. I saw it earlier today while getting tea," The Doctor told him. Jack nodded slowly before turning to head into the kitchen to get the Doctor his strange snack. 

"Is that when you got the idea for this strange concoction or is this just a craving that you suddenly had?" Jack questioned him as he found the bottle. 

"Time Lords do not get cravings," The Doctor responded indignantly. 

"Right," Jack drew out the word as he returned to the Doctor with several bananas and a small bowl of brown sauce. He didn't stick around to watch the Doctor eat as he returned to the kitchen. He was busy frying up the fish when Imogen snuck into the kitchen. She made her way over to the refrigerator grabbing the bottle of brown sauce out of it. "Are you sharing your daddy's snack?"

"It doesn't taste nice," Imogen answered him. She had tried it out of curiosity as the Doctor happily snacked on his banana. She had spit it out, however, as she quickly discovered that she didn't like the brown sauce. 

"I don't imagine that it would," Jack responded. He watched as she grabbed the rest of the bananas and hurried out of the kitchen back to the Doctor. Going back to cooking, Jack finished frying the fish and made sure that the chips were crisp before plating them. He took the plates into the living room where he found the Doctor still happily eating his bananas with brown sauce. Jack expected him to ignore the supper that was made due to the amount of bananas he had eaten, so he was pleasantly surprised when the Doctor finished his entire plate of fish and chips complete with more of the brown sauce. The bottle was over half empty by the time the Doctor decided he was full.

"We are almost out of brown sauce," The Doctor informed Jack casually as he finished his last bite of food. 

"I will pick some up tomorrow along with more bananas and a few other things we need," Jack responded. The Doctor's face fell as he tried to decide if he had enough to last until tomorrow. A quick calculation in his head revealed that the ratio of banana to brown sauce wasn't quite enough. 

"Alright," he sniffled softly. Jack chuckled kissing him on the side of the head as the Doctor wiped his eyes. With supper finished, Jack cleaned up while the Doctor picked out a movie to watch with Imogen. Jack wasn't happy with their choice to watch Despicable Me and suspected that the Doctor let Imogen choose the movie. He barely paid attention to the movie as he sat with them on the couch. Finally, though, the movie was over and Imogen was asleep. Jack carried her upstairs, changing her into a pair of pajamas then tucking her into bed. He was quick but quiet as he left her room, heading across the hall. The Doctor was sitting fully dressed on the end of their bed waiting for him and Jack smiled at him as he closed the door with his foot. 

He had been waiting for this moment since their dancing earlier in the day. Crossing the room, he kissed the Doctor softly on the lips as he reached out to begin the long process of undressing the Doctor. He had always thought that the Doctor wore far too many layers but he loved seeing him in the suit. Still, it was a tedious process to remove his jacket, tie, overshirt, undershirt and finally trousers as well as pants. He was happy to see that the Doctor's own member was hardening as he was undressed and that his breathing was growing quicker. Jack tried to take his time. He wanted to show the Doctor how much he loved him and show him that he still found him attractive even with his growing stomach. The Doctor had other ideas as he lay back, spreading his legs wide for Jack to settle between them. Jack quickly lubed himself before pushing into the willing body. He lifted the Doctor's leg to his shoulder as he stood at the end of the bed thrusting his hips slowly. 

"Faster," The Doctor whimpered as he tried to push back to make Jack move. 

"No," Jack told him, using one of his hands to hold the twitching hips still. The Doctor groaned in frustration. Jack kissed the side of his ankle as he continued to move at the slow pace. He enjoyed watching the Doctor fall apart and knowing that he was the one who caused it so as the Doctor's hand drifted down, Jack gently slapped it away. Time and time again, he stopped the Doctor from rushing their joining until the Doctor lay there holding the blankets tightly in his hands as he whimpered with every thrust. Only then did Jack give him what he wanted. The Doctor fell over the edge quickly and Jack joined him a moment later spilling himself deep into his husband's body. 

"See what happens when you wait," Jack panted. The Doctor looked up at him with soft sleepy eyes. Their bodies were still joined and he was perfectly content with that fact as he stretched. "God, I love you." 

"Love you, too," The Doctor whispered. He reached out towards Jack and Jack caught his hand. He leaned over kissing it softly before carefully lowering the Doctor's leg and finally separating their bodies. The Doctor considered moving up the bed to lay against the pillows but Jack had other plans as he scooped him up in his arms to carry him to the bath. He wasn't done enjoying the Doctor's body yet and a warm bath was just what they needed. The Doctor had other plans, however, as he sat against Jack's chest in the warm water his breathing evened out. Despite his wanting to feel the Doctor's body move with his own again, Jack didn't have the heart to wake him as he carefully lifted him out of the water and carried him to bed. Cuddling his husband close, he fell asleep as he planned on how he was going to wake the Doctor in the morning.


	48. Chapter 48

Jack woke with a start. His heart was pounding from a dream that he could no longer remember yet the feeling of fear was still with him. He sat up looking at his lover laying next to him. The Doctor was sleeping peacefully on his back with a hand rested on his bare stomach. He was breathing slow and evenly still, in a deep sleep that thankfully hadn't been disturbed by Jack's sudden awakening. Jack carefully got out of bed, pulling on his trousers before going to the Doctor's side. The IV bag was nearly empty and would need to be replaced soon. Normally it was something that Martha would take care of without question but with her gone for the night Jack was going to have to change it over. It didn't take him long to go to the TARDIS, get a new IV bag and add the proper medications. Returning to the Doctor's side he set up the new bag without disturbing him in the process. Climbing back in the bed, he took the Doctor into his arms rolling him up on his side to cuddle him close. The Doctor moaned half-heartedly as he was moved but snuggled into Jack without further complaint. Feeling the cool breath of the Doctor's breath upon his skin, Jack drifted quickly back to sleep.

The Doctor woke with a soft groan. Extracting himself from Jack's arms, he made his way quickly to the loo. Falling to his knees in front of it, he emptied his stomach of everything that he had eaten the day before and in his opinion everything that he had eaten since getting pregnant. He felt horrible again and swore that he would never eat another banana with brown sauce. Climbing slowly to his feet, he made his way out of their room down the stairs. By the time he reached the bottom of the stairs, his stomach was growling hungrily and he wanted bananas again. Cursing his pregnancy hormones, he made his way into the kitchen. Finding a banana he ate it happily as he made his way into Jack's office going into his TARDIS. Upon entering, however, he paused. There was a young man standing near the TARDIS with his hand resting upon it. The man was wearing a full purple suit and had short brown hair along with a long face. He smiled sadly at the Doctor as he entered. 

"You shouldn't be here," The Doctor told the young looking man. Despite his young looks the man's eyes looked ancient and haunted leaving the Doctor to wonder what happened to him. It had been a long time since he had looked in the mirror to see the look in his own eyes as Jack had saved him allowing him to let go of some of the pain that he had held so close for so long. So, while he wanted to know he couldn't bring himself to ask. 

"I had to come," The man answered. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small vile. He held it out to the Doctor and the Doctor stepped forward to take it. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his thinking glasses, putting them on before he examined the vile. The writing on it was in Gallifreyan and the Doctor could clearly read the dosing instructions as well as what was in it. It was the answer that he had been looking for but clearly one that he hadn't made in time. To use it would change his own time line. The reprecussions of not using it, however, were clear in the man's eyes. 

"Thank you," He told him. The man smiled at him saddly. 

"Yeah," He answered stepping forward. The Doctor watched him step out of Jack's office going out the door. He didn't follow him, nor did he try to stop him. Instead, he headed straight through the TARDIS to his lab. Taking a syringe, he extracted a small amount of the medication feeding it into the TARDIS. She quickly analyzed it as he began to duplicate the medicine. A weight felt as if it was lifted off of his shoulders as the results came back. It would work. It would allow his daughter to produce the energy she needed. She would have to take the medicine her entire life unless they found a long term solution but at least she would live. The Doctor ran his hand down to his stomach feeling hope for the twins that he was carrying once more. 

Not able to keep his happiness to himself, he hurried out of the lab and up to the room he shared with Jack. Jack was still sleeping soundly but that didn't stop the Doctor. Climbing up on the bed, he rolled Jack onto his back. With gentle hands, he pulled Jack's sleeping trouser down to just below his member. He watched Jack as he leaned down taking Jack into his mouth. Jack groaned softly not fully waking as he adjusted under the Doctor's ministrations. That was alright, though, the part of his body in the Doctor's mouth was waking quickly. The Doctor released him, reaching into their bedside drawer. He found the lube that Jack kept there. He kept his eyes on Jack as he applied it to Jack's member before straddling his hips. Sitting down, he took Jack slowly into his body. As he did, Jack's eyes finally opened a crack and he stared down at the Doctor. 

"Not the wake up call I planned, but it'll do," Jack told him softly as the Doctor's bottom came to rest on his groin.

"What did you have planned?" The Doctor questioned. 

"You on your stomach with that cute little bottom in the air," Jack answered him. The Doctor rolled his eyes, letting out a soft moan as he began to move. Jack didn't assist him, just laid back watching the Doctor use his body for his own pleasure. The Doctor eventually stopped, looking at Jack with lust filled eyes. 

"Help me move," He whimpered, his voice full of need. Jack couldn't resist him, even if he tried. He bent his knees to give himself leverage as he helped the Doctor lean forward. Trusting hard he brought the Doctor to complition but he still wasn't close. Helping the Doctor up, he postioned the Doctor on his hands and knees. The Doctor dropped to his shoulders as Jack moved behind him. Their joining was slow once more as Jack made the Doctor fall over the edge a second time before finally spilling himself into his body. He collapsed to the side panting hard as the Doctor rolled to cuddle into him.

"Not that I am complaining, but what brought that on?" Jack questioned as it was rare for the Doctor to initiate sex between them as a wake up call. In fact, Jack could only think of a few other times that it had happened.

"She's going to live, Jack. Our one hearted little girl is going to live," the Doctor told him happily. Jack looked at him with his eyes narrowed as the information sank in. 

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned him, barely daring to hope.

"I have her medicine in the TARDIS and she has confirmed that it will work. She's probably going to have to take it her entire life, but it will work," The Doctor reiterated, a large smile on his face. Jack's smile matched his as he pushed their mouths together kissing him deeply. Running his hand down to the Doctor's stomach he rested it above the twins as he they continued to kiss slowly. For the first time since he had learned about his daughter's one heart he had hope for her future. Tonight there would be another celebration and this time he would make sure that the Doctor didn't feel left out.


	49. Chapter 49

The two of them were laying comfortably with the Doctor's head resting on Jack's chest when Jack's phone vibrated. Jack leaned over grabbing it off of the bedside table, entering the code to unlock the screen as he did. The Doctor leaned up, being nosy as he tried to look at Jack's screen. He couldn't see it from his angle, however. Pouting, he tried to casually pull Jack's hand downward so that he could see what Jack was typing causing Jack to chuckle.

"It's just Martha. She is back and let herself in so that she wouldn't wake you or Imogen. She says that the other doctors will be back later in the morning and she will be in the TARDIS if we need her," Jack explained to the Doctor. The Doctor kissed Jack on the chest then pushed himself up getting out of bed to look for his discarded trousers. Jack wrinkled his brow in confusion as the Doctor pulled on his pants, then reached for his trousers. "Where are you going?"

"I want to go talk to Martha before the others arrive," The Doctor answered Jack. Finding his trousers, he pulled them on frowning as they felt tight against his growing stomach. Pushing them back down to his hips, he wondered if it was time to get a larger pair of trousers. 

"Do you want me to go down there with you?" Jack questioned as the Doctor wandered to the loo in order to look in the mirror. 

"No, if you don't mind, I would like to talk to her alone," The Doctor answered. Looking in the mirror, he could see that his trousers sat low on his hips. While it didn't look bad he knew that he wouldn't be able to wear this pair much longer until his pregnancy was over. 

"Not at all. I will check on Imogen then start breakfast while you talk," Jack informed him. While he would have liked the Doctor to talk to him about whatever was bothering him, he was just happy that he was talking to Martha. The Doctor had grown to trust Martha's opinion over the years and had spent hours talking to her after Imogen's birth. At first, it was because he had to but over time it was more because he wanted to. 

"Can we have banana pudding?" The Doctor questioned turning to the side. He could see his stomach sticking out in the mirror. He straightened his back as much as possible trying to make his stomach smaller. It didn't work as the twins still made themselves clearly known. 

"I will make pudding on the side, but I am also going to make pancakes with sausage," Jack responded as the Doctor came back into the room. 

"Fine," The Doctor sighed even if they did sound good. He could eat them with the banana pudding on top and maybe even add chocolate. Smiling to himself he made his way down to his TARDIS, his smile fading before he entered it. He found Martha easily as she was sitting in the kitchen sipping a cup of tea as she read one of his medical books. She had studied the books thoroughly in the past but that didn't stop her from constantly reviewing the information to make sure that she had it correct. 

"Good morning, Doctor. How are you feeling today?" Martha questioned as he went over to the kettle. 

"Fine," He answered. He heard her sigh loudly as she made it clear she expected another answer. He finished making his tea then sat down across from her. "I was sick again this morning, but it passed quickly."

"Did you take your anti-emetic?" Martha questioned him. 

"No, but I think I just ate too many bananas with brown sauce," The Doctor answered her. Martha made a face at the combination. "I will take the anti-emetic before breakfast, however, because Jack is making pancakes with banana pudding. Then we are having a celebration this afternoon."

"What are we celebrating?" Martha asked curiously.

"I have the medication for my daughter once she is born," The Doctor responded stirring his tea slowly. Martha looked at him with a doctor's concern as she watched the response to his answer. He should have been excited about the fact that they could save his daughter once she was born but he seemed almost sad, which concerned her. 

"Isn't that a good thing?" Martha wondered. The Doctor smiled at her softly. 

"Of course it is," He told her immediately. 

"Then what is wrong?" Martha inquired. The Doctor took a deep breath. 

"I'm not supposed to have it in time," The Doctor began. Martha furrowed her brow in confusion but before she could question his words he continued. "Last night, I came down to the TARDIS to find one of my future selves standing by her. He gave me the vial of medication and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wasn't able to make it in time to save our little girl. To use the medicine would change time once more and we have already messed with time enough over the last few months. But I refuse to stand by and let my daughter die when I have the medication that can save her."

"And you shouldn't have to. I am sure that even without the medicine that you would have come up with something in time," Martha told him showing her confidence in the Doctor's abilities. 

"No, because what I didn't know until he gave me the medication is that while her body needs the energy she doesn't create it in the same way as I do. Normally, in a Time Lord, the energy production begins in the bone marrow. Her bone marrow is human, though, making it so that she can't create the energy and if I gave her the medication that Imogen and I take it would kill her like it did Otis. The medication that he created allows her body to convert the potassium to the energy she needs outside of her bones which is genius. She will have to have her energy levels closely monitored her entire life and unless I can create a pill that she can take, she will have to have injections her entire life. Unless I can come up with a way to make her body create the energy she needs on its own," The Doctor explained to her. 

"So basically we will have to treat her as if she is a diabetic and monitor her potassium and energy levels like we currently monitor yours," Martha clarified. 

"Exactly," The Doctor replied. He lifted his cup taking a drink of the tea. It had cooled down while he was talking but was still nice and hot. 

"Have you told Jack, yet?" Martha asked. 

"No, he has been so worried about losing our daughter that I thought I would let him have a moment of happiness before I let him know how hard it is going to be. He thinks having a child with severe energy problems will be easy to handle after dealing with Imogen and me the last few years but our energy problems are simple compared to what we will be dealing with to keep our little girl healthy," The Doctor informed her. He ran his hand down to his stomach absentmindedly as he spoke to Martha, putting a protective hand over where the twins were located. 

"You need to tell him before they are born. It will be harder if he thinks he is going to have a healthy daughter who only needs to take a pill or injection once a week like Imogen then discovers just how sick she really is," Martha responded. 

"I will tell him soon, I promise, but it has been hard enough getting him to talk and accept the babies as it is. I have only recently even got him to discuss names for them," The Doctor admitted to her. 

"Have you two agreed on any names for them yet?" Martha wondered curiously. The Doctor nodded. "And?"

"We were thinking Anwen Elisabeth Harkness for our little girl and Wyatt Grey Harkness for our son," The Doctor answered. He wasn't too fond of Anwen's name as he preferred names that had meanings for the children but Jack had chosen it as well as the middle names for their little boy. The Doctor was just happy that he was contributing to their daughter's name after Jack had refused to let himself believe she was going to live for the longest time. 

"Well, Anwen and Wyatt, need their daddy to be healthy. So how about you accompany me to the medi-bay for an exam before breakfast?" Martha suggested. 

"Not a chance," The Doctor answered with a chuckle. Martha laughed as well, it had been worth a shot.


	50. Chapter 50

The Doctor and Martha sat on the TARDIS talking quietly about the Doctor's feelings on the twins and how his relationship with Jack was going as they waited for breakfast. The Doctor still wondered sometimes if Jack was going to leave him or become angry again but every day it was easier to accept that Jack had truly changed for the better. Over the last few months, he had become the loving man that the Doctor had married and not the angry husband that he had come to know. Kisses and hugs came freely once more and Jack didn't let a day go by without making sure to tell the Doctor he loved him. Even Imogen had seen a difference as her papa became more attentive rather than just watching her from a distance. Before she had always looked to the Doctor for attention, knowing Jack didn't have time to read a book or play a game. Now, she looked for Jack as well. It was a nice change and one that the Doctor hoped lasted after the birth of the twins. Their conversation was finally interrupted by the little girl running into the TARDIS kitchen. She had flour on her grinning face and her curly hair had yet to be brushed. 

"Breakfast is ready," She told the two of them as she bounced on her feet. 

"Did you help your papa make breakfast?" Martha questioned standing up and going over to the TARDIS sink. 

"Yep. We made pancakes," Imogen informed her happily. Martha got a cloth wet before handing it to the Doctor. He wiped the flour off of her face, then got to his feet to join them in the dining room for breakfast. Entering, he saw that Jack had outdone himself. Not only was there sausage and pancakes as well as banana pudding, Jack had also made eggs, bacon, and fried tomatoes. A bottle of brown sauce was near the Doctor's plate and lemon and sugar had been sat out for the pancakes. There was little talk as they ate the meal. Jack happily watched as the Doctor ate more than his fair share of pancakes taking the time to add banana pudding as well as brown sauce on everyone. Once breakfast was done, the Doctor moved to the living to rest while Jack got himself and Imogen ready to go to the store. Taking a deep breath, the Doctor stood meeting Jack in the hall.

"Jack," The Doctor began, his face showing the anguish that he felt. 

"I know what you are going to say Doc," Jack interrupted him. "I don't need to hear how sick she is going to be or how hard it is going to be once the twins are born. After all the worry, I just need to celebrate the fact that she is going to live before we have to deal with the pain again. Can I please just have this moment?"

"Of course," The Doctor responded. He stepped forward taking Jack into his arms and Jack held him back tightly. Hearing Imogen coming, he kissed him on the side of the head, then leaned down to catch his daughter as she ran up. She giggled as he kissed her several times on the head before sending her on her way. 

The party was just what they needed that afternoon and despite all of his doctors being there and observing him, he was happy. Martha had invited all of her family over and the Brigadier came down from UNIT with Kyle to reassure him that Kyle wasn't like Otis. The Brigadier also brought down a second doctor named Hannah. While she no longer worked for UNIT she was trained in caring for premature infants and willing to lend her help. With three people against him, he had no choice to agree to their help. With four additional people to care for his infants, they would be able to give them the attention that they needed while making sure that the Doctor got the rest that he needed to recover after giving birth. Martha felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she was giving the news that the Doctor had agreed to allow her the small team of doctors. She immediately set out a training plan for them to make sure all of them knew what to expect when the time came for the twins to arrive. The Doctor helped out as much as he could but over the next month they were once again reminded while Time Lord men had rarely given birth. 

The Doctor's kidneys once more became infected and his energy dipped to dangerously low levels. He was once more confined to the medi-bay as Martha monitored him closely. He hardly complained as a fetal monitor was placed on his abdomen or the electrodes were placed above each of his hearts. He complained half-heartedly when Martha put an oxygen line under his nose and clipped an oxygen reader to his finger. Overall, he seemed to have lost his will to fight which worried Jack to no end. He sat next to his husband day and night, holding his hand while encouraging him to hang there. Even if he didn't quite believe it himself he still reassured the Doctor constantly that the babies were going to be fine. 

Once more Martha waited as long as she could until the Doctor's health took a turn for the worse. Since they were able to get ahead of his energy problems early on, he was able to remain pregnant for longer than he had with Imogen but it was still far too early for him to think of giving birth. Martha was nervous as she prepped for the C-section. Last time the Doctor had died after giving birth and she had fought to revive him. She had the crash cart ready in case it happened again but she really didn't want to use it. 

 

"You're going to stay with me this time," Martha questioned him as she cleaned off his stomach with iodine. 

"I'll try," the Doctor responded weakly.

"You can do it, sweetheart. You just need to stay with me," Jack encouraged him from where he sat next to his head. He held Jack's hand tightly in his, as Jack gave him strength and kept him grounded. It seemed as if hours passed as he waited anxiously for the news of his babies before he heard Martha speak.

"Still with me, Doctor?" She questioned. 

"Yes," he replied immediately. "My babies?"

"Are almost here," Martha answered him. "First out is," She paused and the Doctor thought he felt a tugging sensation despite the drugs numbing his body. "Anwen."

"Our little girl," Jack smiled kissing the Doctor on the side of the head. The Doctor heard people moving to the other side of the medi-bay and knew that she had been taken by her doctors to be tended to. He wanted to see her and count her fingers and toes but there would be time for that later. 

"And next we have little Wyatt," Martha announced. Unlike with Imogen, no baby was brought over to him. He laid there impatiently waiting until Martha finally removed the screen that was blocking his view. He could see the blankets only pulled up to his waist and the fresh bandage across his abdomen. Eagerly he looked across the medi-bay to where the doctors had separated into two teams to work. Much to his disappointment, they were blocking his view of his babies.

"How are they?" The Doctor questioned reaching for the monitor. Jack pushed it closer as the TARDIS displayed their vitals. He could see that while they had managed to stabilize Wyatt, Anwen was being a little more stubborn. Despite the medication they gave her, her energy levels had still dropped. 

"I know you are worried, Doctor, but we have a team of highly skilled doctors caring for your babies," Martha told him gently as she came over to him. She resisted trying to take the monitor from him as it would only agitate him more and she needed him to rest. "Right now, you need to rest and let your body recover. I promise you that I will come to you immediately if anything happens that we can't handle or if we have any questions." 

"I need to help them, Martha. I have to know that they are going to be alright despite the fact that I failed again," he whined softly. 

"You didn't fail, sweetheart," Jack informed him, kissing him on the side of the head.

"I did, though," The Doctor answered. He felt tears burning at the corners of his eyes and one slide down his cheek. Jack thumbed the tear away as he stood. He leaned over taking the Doctor into his arms the best he could without moving him. The Doctor cried as he fought against Jack, trying desperately to get out of bed despite half of his body being numb. Reality had set in that he was once more a father to premature babies because he couldn't carry them long enough and he wanted nothing more than to be over there helping the doctors tend to them. He was sobbing and fighting so hard that he didn't see Martha approach with the sedative, nor Jack nod his approval. His movements became more lethargic as the darkness overtook his mind and soon slipped off into a dreamless sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

While the Doctor slept, Jack monitored his vitals allowing Martha to take charge in tending to the babies. Wyatt was still holding his own while Anwen continued to struggle. It was a constant battle with her as they would get her energy levels stable just to have her heartbeat become erratic or have her become distressed. Making a decision, Martha moved them to the same incubator to see if being next to Wyatt would help calm her. There had been studies done over the years that showed that twins did better when they remained next to each other. She was also part Time Lord and Martha wondered if she was a touch telepath like her father and could sense Wyatt's absence. Laying her in the incubator, she made sure that their arms were touching. Within a short time, her vitals finally began to stabilize and she rested peacefully with her brother. Checking on them one last time, she left them in the care of their doctors before heading over to where Jack was waiting anxiously for news. 

"I had to put her in the same incubator as Wyatt but we finally have her stabilized," Martha informed him. Jack breathed out a big sigh of relief at her news. 

"Is it safe to have the two of them together?" Jack questioned in concern. 

"We are monitoring them closely but studies have shown that twins do better when they are together. Also, I believe that they one or both of them are touch telepaths as Anwen stabilized fairly quickly after being put in with her brother. She is still not doing as well as we would like, but we aren't struggling as much with her anymore," Martha explained. As she spoke to Jack she ran through the Doctor's vitals, happy to see that he was resting peacefully. His hearts were maintaining a good rhythm and he was breathing slowly and deeply allowing his oxygen levels to raise while he slept. As carefully as she could, she peeled back the bandage on his abdomen checking the incision. It was bleeding a little so she changed the bandages making a notation in his charts. Leaving him in Jack's care, she retired to the lab to begin running test as well as blood samples from her three patients. 

It was several hours before the Doctor began to wake. During that time, little had changed around the medi-bay beyond Hannah and Lynn going to bed leaving Kyle and Erin the first shift of caring for the babies. They had worked out a schedule allowing all of the doctors to have time to rest and have time to themselves while still being available at a moment's notice if any complications arose. Jack had left the Doctor's side briefly to inform Francine that the babies had arrived and check on Imogen. He was surprised as he stepped off the TARDIS to find that it was after midnight as it was hard to tell time on the TARDIS. They were both sleeping soundly on the couch and Jack didn't want to wake them, returning to the TARDIS, he had taken his seat once more beside the Doctor. 

As the Doctor groaned himself awake, he immediately began to give a perfect example of an unhappy Time Lord. He crossed his arms across his chest, turning his head away from Jack to stare at the far side of the medi-bay where his children were sleeping. Jack could tell by the change in his breathing that the Doctor was no longer asleep but the Doctor refused to turn his head to look at him. 

"Sweetheart?" Jack questioned. Upon receiving no reply he reached out and placed a hand on the Doctor's arm. The Doctor pulled his arm away, turning slightly to avoid Jack's touch. Jack rolled his eyes, mumbling something under his breath about stubborn Time Lords before trying again. The Doctor rolled onto his side, hissing slightly at the change of position. Undeterred, Jack stood up going around the bed. The Doctor glared at him briefly before rolling to face the other direction. "Look, Doctor, I know you are upset with me and I think I know why. I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that I let Martha sedate you but we had no choice. I don't know where you thought you were going with your legs still numb but all you would have accomplished is hurting yourself as you landed on the floor." As the Doctor continued to ignore him Jack got angry. He had slept very little and eaten even less as he sat diligently beside the Doctor's bed day and night caring for him leading up to the birth of their twins. 

"That is it. I will not have you treating me as if I am the bad guy for trying to keep you safe. If you want me to leave you alone, then fine you can be alone for all I care," Jack snapped at him storming out of the medi-bay. He didn't make it far before he collapsed against the wall. The last few days had been hard on all of them and he had been constantly worried that he was going to lose his husband as well as his babies. Despite his promises to the Doctor, he had already failed to raise Imogen on his own once and really didn't want to try again. Thinking of Imogen, he looked at his watch. It was just after five in the morning. He had a little while until she woke up but then he knew the perfect way to cheer up her daddy. Taking a moment for himself, Jack went to his room aboard the TARDIS to shower, he shaved and changed into a clean outfit. He contemplated laying down for a little while, but decided against it as he was too annoyed to be tired.

"Come in," He called out as there was a soft knock on his door. The door opened and Martha came in looking at him with concern.

"Are you all right, Jack?" Martha wondered. 

"No, but that doesn't matter at the moment. I have no choice but to be fine for my family as the Doctor lets himself go again as he watches out twins struggle to live," Jack told her. Sitting down on the edge of his bed, he put his head into his hands. "I can't just sit there and watch him give up again. I have to do something."

"And you think yelling at him then leaving was the best way to encourage him not to give up?" Martha inquired. She had heard part of Jack's ranting through the door to the lab and had gone out to check on them, only to see Jack storming out of the medi-bay. 

"I was angry. I'll apologize to him in a little while. Right now, though, I am going to go get Imogen out of bed and bring her down to see her daddy," Jack informed Martha. Martha smiled. 

"Now that might work," she agreed. 

Jack took his time getting Imogen ready to see the Doctor. It had been several days since she had been allowed into the TARDIS due to his deteriorating condition, so she was eager to see him. Still, Jack made sure that she was dressed and had breakfast before taking her to the medi-bay in order to give himself time to calm down. Upon entering the medi-bay, he found that the Doctor was once more on his back staring towards the babies across the room. He glanced briefly at Jack, then returned his focus to the incubators. 

"I thought you were going to leave me alone," The Doctor growled at him. 

"Yeah, well I changed my mind. Besides you have a visitor," Jack informed him just as grumpily.

"I don't want any visitors," The Doctor snipped. 

"Tough shit, because there is a very excitable little girl waiting to see her daddy," Jack told him. Before the Doctor had a chance to argue, Jack went back to the medi-bay door opening it. Imogen rushed in. 

"Daddy," She called out happily as she ran over to his bed. She stopped at the side of it remembering not to pounce on him but didn't wait for anyone to help her up as she tried to climb up the side. The Doctor reached his arm over assisting her to get up on the high bed as he glared up at Jack. "You have an owie on your stomach," She informed him as she made it up on the bed. 

"Just a little one," The Doctor answered. Kneeling near his abdomen, she furrowed her forehead in concern as she stared at it.

"Your tummy's flatter," She observed.

"That's because I no longer have any babies in my stomach," The Doctor responded. She looked up at him. 

"Where did they go?" She wondered. 

"Remember how I told you that the babies would grow in my stomach, then they would have to be in special beds to finishing growing until they were ready to leave the TARDIS?" The Doctor questioned and she nodded. "Well, they are in their special beds right now until Aunt Martha says they can come home."

"Can I see them?" Imogen inquired.

"Not right now," The Doctor replied. It was hard to look at his babies with all the tubes and wires going to them as well as their thin red skin. He didn't want Imogen to be afraid of them or worry they were hurt. He reached out for her and she crawled up in his arms. Hugging her closely he kissed her on top of the head. "Now, I know you just got here but daddy needs to rest." She looked up at him with sad blue eyes, her lower lip beginning to quiver. It wasn't the look that she gave him when she was trying to get her way, but the one he received when she was truly upset about something. He hated seeing that look and hated it even more when he was the one who had caused it. Hugging her close, he continued changing his words mid sentence. "So papa is going to tuck us in. Then we can take a nice nap together. How does that sound?"

"I just woke up," She sniffled softly. 

"Then how about I tell you a story while you rest. Would that be alright?" The Doctor wondered. She nodded against his chest sniffling again. The Doctor rested his cheek on the side of her head. Opening his mind, he soothed hers as she rested against him, holding on as tightly as her little arms would allow. Softly he began to weave a story about a time not so long ago but further back then it seemed. He told her of a prince who had stolen a vessel trying to sell it to a handsome man and his companion. Recognizing the story despite the changes, Jack sat down to listen. The Doctor glanced over at him as he continued to speak. There was no anger in his eyes but a sadness as he told Imogen about how he had met her papa.


	52. Chapter 52

As Jack listened he couldn't help but notice the changes that the Doctor made to the story. While Jack clearly remembered the gas-mask zombies that had tried to kill them all, the Doctor told her about the sick people who needed his help. A bomb still tried to destroy the vehicle that the prince had and in the end, the handsome man and his companion saved the prince. Jack still remembered watching the Doctor dance with Rose as even then he was jealous of Jack flirting with her. In his story, however, he danced the night away with the handsome prince. 

"Tell another, daddy," Imogen requested as he finally went quiet. She was no longer holding on to him with both hands but had her thumb in her mouth as she rested. 

"Not right now, Kui'la. Daddy needs to sleep," The Doctor told her with a yawn. 

"Please, daddy," she begged looking up at him with tear-filled eyes. He shook his head no as he yawned again. His eyes were already being to drift closed and he didn't think that he could keep them open long enough to tell her another story even if he wanted to. Hearing footsteps he looked towards the door to see Francine coming into the medi-bay.

"I don't want visitors," He informed her rudely as he forced his eyes back open a crack. 

"Then it is a good thing I'm not coming to see you but my new grandchildren," Francine told him, unphased by his rudeness. The Doctor rolled his eyes not arguing her any further as he snuggled down into his blankets as he continued to hold his baby close. Despite her protest, he soon was sleeping soundly with her in his arms. She laid there contently as she watched Francine cooing over the twins on the other side of the medi-bay. While she was positive that it was her new siblings that Francine was talking to, she wasn't sure why she wasn't allowed to see them yet. She watched on wearily as Francine came over to Jack.

"I can't believe how tiny they are," Francine informed him. 

"I know. They seem even smaller then Imogen was at birth even if they weigh slightly more than she did," Jack agreed. As hard as it was for him to see the twins, he was having an easier time accepting that they would live then he had with Imogen because she was living proof that they could overcome their premature births. He was thankful every day that she had survived and was a happy healthy little girl. While they still weren't sure if Imogen would have any further complications as she grew from starting so early, she amazed them every day with how far she had come. He reached out for her and she ignored him as she continued to hold on tightly to the Doctor with one arm.

"She is growing so quickly that it is hard to believe that she was ever that small," Francine commented and Jack nodded his agreement. "Alright sweetie, it is time for lunch. Come to grandma."

"I want to stay with daddy," Imogen cried, gripping him tightly as Francine tried to lift her off of his chest. "Daddy," She cried louder as she lost her grip on him. 

"It's alright, Imogen. You can see daddy again soon," Jack promised her. She cried harder struggling in Francine's arms as she tried to get back to the Doctor. 

"Go with Grandma," The Doctor mumbled as he was awoken by her crying. As much as he wanted to spend time with his daughter and comfort her, he was tired. His stomach was also beginning to hurt despite the painkillers in his system. Rather than complain, though, he just wanted to return to the oblivion that sleep brought. 

"Daddy," she tried again. He smiled weakly at her, before rolling onto his side with a short groan. He felt the bed shift as Jack joined him on it, wrapping his arm around him. The Doctor leaned back as far as he could, feeling Jack's warm body against his back. He sighed as he pulled Jack's arm across his chest and Jack kissed him softly on the back of the head. 

"Sleep now, I've got you," Jack informed him softly as he drifted off once more. He wasn't sure how long he slept for before he woke up to a horrible pain deep within his abdomen. It felt as if someone had reached into his stomach and was twisting it deep within. Yet, looking down, he could see nothing that could be causing the pain or the tightness in his muscles. 

"Jack something's wrong," The Doctor groaned as he curled his arms across his abdomen and tried to curl his body into itself. 

"What's the matter?" Jack questioned in concern standing up from the chair beside the bed. He had taken a short nap with the Doctor but had made the decision to move to the chair when the Doctor decided to sleep the afternoon away.

"My stomach. It really hurts," The Doctor complained trying to curl into himself as a cramp gripped his stomach. He felt as if he were going to get sick while his stomach felt like it was trying to rip itself in two. 

"Don't worry, sweetheart, help is coming," Jack reassured the Doctor as he hit the call button beside the Doctor's bed. Erin rushed over to assist as Martha ran into the room having been alerted by the TARDIS that the Doctor needed help. She rushed over to the Doctor's side taking in the fact that he was practically writhing in pain as she approached. She glanced quickly at the monitor as the information changed. 

"Jack help me get him onto his back so I can examine him properly," Martha snapped. "Erin, go wake the others. I needed them scrubbed up and in the clean room within the next ten minutes." Martha ordered. Erin rushed out of the room as Jack looked at her in concern. 

"What is wrong with him?" He questioned. He tried to get the Doctor onto his back like Martha requested but the Doctor was fighting him, trying desperately to remain curled. 

"He is bleeding into his stomach again," Martha explained. He had bled into his stomach the last time he gave birth as well as his body tried to reject the uterus since it was no longer needed. She had been prepared for it to happen again as she performed the C-section but he had been fine following the procedure. Running over to the cupboard she grabbed a clean syringe as well as a vial of medicine. 

"Doctor, I need you to try to relax. I am going to take you into surgery in just a moment but I am going to give you a small dose of a sedative beforehand to help you relax," Martha informed him, filling the syringe. She injected it directly into the IV. He looked at her with bloodshot eyes as he continued to refuse to uncurl. 

"Take it all this time," He gasped at her understanding what was happening. He couldn't go through this again. He didn't want to ever get pregnant again while in this body and have to watch his children suffer. 

"I will, I promise," Martha agreed. She got him ready to move as he slowly uncurled from himself. Jack took his hand and he gripped it tightly as Martha felt along his stomach. 

"Stop," He complained swiping at her half-heartedly with his free hand. Martha didn't listen as the other doctor's rushed in. Leaving Hannah in charge they wheeled the Doctor towards the sterile room. Martha hung back for just a moment waiting until the door was closed before turning to Jack.

"I agree with the Doctor that it is in his best interest to remove his ability to get pregnant. I just need to know if this is something that he has discussed prior with you or is this a decision he made due to the pain?" Martha questioned. 

"We discussed it priorly and I was going to look into contraceptives once he was feeling better," Jack informed her. Martha nodded. 

"We'll take good care of him, Jack," she reassured Jack before rushing to join her colleagues in the sterile room. Not quite sure if he believed her, Jack stared at the door closing behind her. Taking a deep breath, he said a silent prayer for his husband before moving to the other side of the medi-bay to help Hannah monitor his children. The least he could do was to be there for them at the moment.


	53. Chapter 53

Jack stared down at his babies as he waited for any news about how the Doctor was doing. He knew that the surgery would take awhile as he had assisted Martha with it the last time. Then they had only concentrated on stopping the bleeding while removing the damage. Now, though, they were removing his entire uterus as well as sealing off the tubes and blood vessels that attached to it. Jack continued to hope silently that it worked as he agreed with the Doctor that he couldn't go through this again. He couldn't watch his children suffer while his husband had to have life-saving surgery. 

"He's in good hands," Hannah tried to reassure him as he stared silently at the incubator. 

"I know and he is strong. If anybody can get through this, he can," Jack reminded himself out loud. Hannah made a small noise with her mouth. It was silent enough that Jack almost missed it. He didn't look at Hannah as he spoke again. "What was that supposed to mean?" 

"I'm sorry," Hannah apologized not realizing that Jack would have been able to hear her. 

"I don't want an apology, I want to know what you meant by that noise," Jack snapped even if there was no anger in his tone. He was too worried to be angry.

"I've seen the scars on his arm," Hannah began to explain. Jack didn't need to hear any more. He too could still see the thin white scars on the Doctor's skin from where he had tried to kill himself years prior. The skin was also slightly raised where he had dug the key into his arm to try again after they moved him to the medi-bay. 

"I was there when he put them there," Jack replied softly. He kept his head towards the babies as he turned his eyes to look at her. "But you don't get to judge him for that. You don't know how many times he walked on alone when others would have fallen. He had a moment of weakness because our daughter was struggling to live and he blamed himself for not being able to carry her to term, just like he is doing now with the twins. You also weren't there with us as we sat by Imogen's bedside watching her fever rise as we desperately struggled to keep her alive. If you want to judge him because he fell when he felt he was going to lose his child, after he had already lost more than you can ever imagine, then you can leave right now."

"I had a good friend who committed suicide a few years back for reasons we never have really understood and I'm sorry that I judged him based on the scars," Hannah apologized. Jack nodded turning his eyes back to his children. He wasn't trying to be rude but he really didn't want to discuss her friend when he had his own family to worry about and discussing her friend wouldn't take his mind off his husband. He should have never left him alone yesterday because he was angry when the Doctor needed him. He kept thinking what would have happened if he had been away when the Doctor woke up afraid and in pain. He needed Jack to be strong for him and Jack planned on doing exactly that. 

Hours passed while Jack tended the children. Finally, he heard the side doors open and Jack eagerly looked towards them. He was relieved to see Martha enter along with Kyle, wheeling the Doctor between them. The Doctor was still sleeping soundly from the anesthetic, blissfully unaware just how worried everyone was about him. He had the oxygen line back beneath his nose and a bag of blood now joined the other IVs. Even with the extra blood, Jack thought he looked extremely pale as he moved across the medi-bay in order to speak with Martha. 

"How did it go?" He questioned as Martha rehooked him up to the machines in the medi-bay. 

"It went very well considering the circumstances. We were able to go in and stop the bleeding using the same incision I made for his c-section. He lost a lot of blood but he remained stable throughout the surgery," Martha informed Jack. During the surgery there was a moment when the Doctor's hearts seemed to slow to the point that Martha was afraid they would have to intervene, but as they gave him additional blood his hearts picked back up to a safe level. "We completely removed the uterus as well as the connecting tubes. I then cauterized the end of the main tube that was connected to hopefully stop his body from trying to regenerate the lost tissue."

"Do you think he still will?" Jack questioned Martha in concern. 

"It is hard to say with the way his body heals. Here in a few days, I will perform an MRI to see how he is healing and do a follow up one in a few months. In the meantime, I suggest that you two do use contraceptives just in case," Martha advised Jack. 

"I will look into buying condoms here soon," Jack agreed. While it would be better to go to a pharmacy and purchase long-term contraceptives, he could use condoms temporarily. Reaching out, he gently brushed the hair back from the Doctor's forehead. The Doctor's skin felt cool and clammy. He needed a shower but that could wait until after he was awake. 

"I've already given him the antidote to the anesthetic. So he should start waking up here soon," Martha explained to him noticing Jack comforting the Doctor. Going to the sink, she got a pitcher of water along with a small glass. Finding a straw, she poured a small amount into the glass before bringing it back over to the Doctor's bed. 

"Water," the Doctor whimpered a short time later without bothering to open up his eyes. Jack picked up the glass of water offering the Doctor a drink. The Doctor latched onto the straw draining the small amount. 

"Is that better?" Jack questioned him. 

"Yeah, Martha," The Doctor moaned as he reached for the oxygen line beneath his nose. She had promised him that he would be feeling better once he woke up but his stomach still felt extremely sour and he wanted to be sick only the anti-emetic in his system kept that from happening. 

"I'm right here," Martha told him, stopping his hand from grabbing the line. 

"You promised," He whined. 

"I did, didn't I," Martha agreed. Going over to the cupboard, she pulled out a small vial of medicine alone with a clean syringe. She filled the syringe, pocketing the vial. Returning to the Doctor's side, she injected the syringe into his IV line. "Just give that a moment to work and then you'll begin to feel a lot better." 

"K," The Doctor agreed keeping his eyes closed. Jack sat on the edge of the bed providing the Doctor comfort until finally, he forced them open with a small smile.

"Better?" Jack wondered. 

"Yeah," The Doctor told him. He looked up at Jack, his eyes dilated from the drugs that Martha gave him. "Did the surgery work?"

"It did," Martha answered not wanting to go into more detail while the Doctor was waking up from the anesthetic and drugged against the pain. 

"Good. Now I don't have to castrate him," The Doctor slurred happily. 

"Why do I have the strange feeling that this isn't the first time you threatened to castrate me?" Jack questioned as the vague memory surfaced once more. He briefly remembered waking up on the floor of his room but wasn't sure if that was just a dream or an actual memory. 

"Couldn't you just give him a vasectomy?" Martha wondered on Jack's behalf. 

"Nope, nope, nope," The Doctor exclaimed shaking his head. "He's tricksy. He could die and have it reverse and I wouldn't be able to tell." Jack couldn't help himself as he chuckled dropping a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head. The Doctor made a face at him. "What was that for?"

"Cause I love you," Jack told him. The Doctor rolled his eyes. 

"Love you too, even if you are an ape," The Doctor informed him. He reached out to pat Jack on the side of the face, slapping him instead in his drug filled haze. Jack caught his hand, lowering it back to the bed.

"Go back to sleep, sweetheart," Jack told him. The Doctor snuggled closer to Jack, gripping his leg as he listened. Smacking his lips several times, his eyes drifted closed and soon he was sleeping soundly once more.


	54. Chapter 54

The next time the Doctor woke up, the unhappy Time Lord was back. He wrapped himself tighter around the pillow that had replaced Jack's leg while he slept. The drugs continued to dull the pain in his stomach but did nothing to stop the queasiness. He let out a long low groan as he rolled onto his back, still holding the pillow against his chest. His abdomen protested the movement and he bit the pillow to stop from crying out. He forced his eyes open to see that he was alone on his side of the medi-bay at the moment. Through tear filled eyes he turned them to see the doctor's working over by the incubators. Jack was with them, speaking softly to Martha. He was worried that there was something wrong with the babies and the longer Jack stayed over there the more concerned he became. 

 

"Jack," he finally whimpered moving the pillow away from his face and alerting them to the fact that he was awake. 

 

"I'm right here sweetheart," Jack spoke up rushing over to his side. 

 

"What's wrong with my babies?" The Doctor questioned softly in concern. Jack furrowed his brow in confusion. 

 

"The babies are doing well. Martha and I were just discussing long-care for Anwen. Martha was curious if it would be possible to create a pill form of the energy medication so that we didn't have to give her daily injections for the rest of her life," Jack explained to the Doctor. 

 

"I don't know. I haven't had time to try to create a pill. I can work on that once I wake up a little more," the Doctor whispered. Jack sat down on the edge of the bed, running his fingers along the side of the Doctor's head. Despite the Doctor's offer it was easy to see that he wasn't going to be able to work on the pill today or even tomorrow. He was barely keeping his eyes open and was still way too pale. 

 

"It can wait a few days sweetheart. She is too little to take pills right now, anyway. Also, we still have plenty of vials of her medication at the moment," Jack explained to him. The Doctor nodded his agreement, wishing that he hadn't when the room began to spin. He moaned closing his eyes tightly. "Are you alright, Doc?"

 

"Dizzy," The Doctor answered. He pushed the pillow aside as he reached out to take Jack's arm in his hands holding on tightly. 

 

"Is it going off?" Martha wondered as she joined them standing beside the bed. He made the mistake of shaking his head no causing the dizziness to get worse. He swallowed hard trying not to be sick even if it wasn't possible with the anti-emetic in his system. He couldn't help groaning again as a cool stethoscope was pressed against his chest listening to one heart than the other. He put up with her test as she wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his bicep then pricked his finger to test his energy levels. "Open your eyes for a moment," Martha requested. He forced his eyes, closing them again quickly as a bright light was shone in them from Martha's pen light. 

 

"Martha," he complained with his tone. 

 

"Alright, I'm sorry. You lost a lot of blood earlier today and both your energy levels and blood pressure are low. I have already added your energy medication and potassium to the IV, so I will be monitoring you closely but I am not going to give you additional medication at the moment unless your energy levels start to fall," Martha explained to him. 

 

"K," He answered not really caring. He wanted more than anything at the moment to slip off back to sleep in Jack's arms, yet he couldn't bring himself to move as he was afraid that he would get dizzy again. 

 

"You must be feeling poorly if you aren't going to argue me," Martha exclaimed. He shrugged at her not responding verbally. He trusted Martha to take care of him while he was sick and wasn't in the mood to argue her.

 

"Lay with me," He requested tugging on Jack's arm as he chose not to answer her. 

 

"I don't know if I want to since you are planning on castrating me," Jack teased him even as he toed his shoes off. 

 

"Jack," He complained with his tone tugging harder on Jack's arm. He wasn't sure where the idea of castrating Jack had come from because while he had thought about it, he was positive that he hadn't voiced it recently to Jack. Also, he wouldn't need to castrate Jack if the surgery worked and kept him from getting pregnant a third time. He wasn't sure if Martha had actually managed to remove the uterus completely but even if she did, only time would tell if his body would regrow the missing tissue. He thought about asking her except he decided the conversation could wait as he felt the bed shift as Jack joined him fully on the bed. 

 

"Alright, I've got you," Jack whispered laying down and taking him gently in his arms while moving the Time Lord as little as possible. The Doctor whimpered turning his head to face Jack as he pushed himself so that he was laying partly on his side. Jack held him supporting him as he whimpered again. He breathed in Jack's unique scent thankful that despite all the marital problems they had over the last year that Jack was still there when he needed him the most. Every day that passed it became easier to believe that Jack had truly changed and that he no longer had to worry about waking up to an angry husband and going to sleep each night next to a stranger that he had once loved. He kissed Jack softly on the chest as he drifted off back to sleep safe in his arms. 

 

-DW-

 

Jack laid with the Doctor until he was sure that he was sound asleep. Then as carefully as possible, he untangled himself from his arms, guiding him to lay back against the pillows. The Doctor complained half-heartedly as he was moved but Jack continued to lay beside him until he settled back down. Watching the Doctor closely, he finally managed to ease himself off the bed. It seemed as if his foot had just hit the ground when the Doctor opened his eyes a crack to look for him. 

 

"I'm cold," He complained reaching out his arms much like a child asking to be picked up. 

 

"I have to use the loo, Doc. I promise, though, that I will be right back," Jack told him. The Doctor lowered his arms, watching as Jack hurried to the loo. Jack used the toilet then took his time washing his hands. While he loved his husband, he really didn't feel like laying in bed all day holding him. He wanted to go check on Imogen and then call his oldest daughter, Alice and let her know that she had new siblings. It had been awhile since he spoke to her last and he was curious about how she was doing. Stalling as long as possible, he returned to the medi-bay. He bit back a sigh as the Doctor's arms immediately rose again. Climbing back on the bed, he resigned himself to being the Doctor's pillow for a little longer. 

 

Twice more over the next few hours, he tried to get out of the bed. The first time he made it to the door of the medi-bay before the Doctor called out to him. He lied telling the Doctor he was just going for coffee. Once again he took his time only to find the Doctor still awake waiting once more. The second time he tried was the last as the Doctor didn't even let him get his feet on the floor as his arm was gripped tightly. The Doctor opened his eyes to stare up at him with sad, sleepy eyes and Jack sighed audibly before resigning himself to be the Doctor's pillow for the next few hours. Therefore, he welcomed the distraction when Imogen came rushing into the room. 

 

"Papa," She cried out happily running over to the bed. She was wearing her long white nightgown and her hair pulled back in a single braid. 

 

"Did you escape from Grandma?" Jack questioned. 

 

"I wanted to see daddy," She pouted. Jack made a tutting noise with his mouth as he shook his head. 

 

"Daddy is sleeping. You can give him a quick hug but be careful not to wake him," Jack told her. She nodded happily as Jack reached down to help her crawl on the bed. Imogen crawled over Jack, wrapping her arms around the Doctor tightly. The Doctor smiled as he opened his eyes hugging her back. 

 

"My baby," he whispered kissing her softly on the head and making Jack realize his mistake.  Both Imogen and the Doctor were touch telepaths and he often comforted her with his mind, therefore it was normal for her to reach her own mind out to him as soon as she was in his arms.  The Doctor didn't seem to mind, however, as he cuddled her between them.

 

"Can I sleep with you tonight, Daddy?" Imogen questioned, her little lip sticking out. 

 

"Of course," The Doctor answered before Jack could object to the idea. 

 

"You just had surgery, sweetheart," Jack reminded him. The Doctor looked at Jack then back to Imogen. 

 

"She'll be careful not to hit me in the stomach, won't you Kui'la?" The Doctor wondered. She nodded eagerly. "See problem solved." 

 

"I've missed you," Imogen informed the Doctor as she cuddled as close to him as she could get. 

 

"I love you my baby and I've missed you so much," The Doctor told her as he  kissed her on the top of the head. No longer having the heart to separate them, Jack placed a small pillow between Imogen and the Doctor's stomach to keep her from accidently kicking him.  Tucking the blankets over them, he laid back down wrapping his arm over  Imogen and placing it on the Doctor's arm. He still wasn't tired but he held them until they drifted off to sleep and he was finally able to extract himself from the bed without waking the Doctor. Looking at the time, he headed quickly to his office to call his oldest daughter and let her know the good news. He just hoped that she took it well. 


	55. Chapter 55

Jack poked his head out of his office to find Francine sitting on the couch watching a movie. She had her feet propped up on the coffee table and was slowly sipping a cup of tea. She was engrossed in the movie and hadn't noticed that Imogen had snuck down from her bed to join her daddy in the medi-bay. She offered to go retrieve the little girl but Jack declined. Francine had done a lot for them over the last few months and she deserved a night off. She didn't seem to mind as she immediately settled back to keep watching the movie.

Going into his office, he called Alice knowing that she would still be awake. Despite working long hours she often stayed up late. He spoke to her for almost an hour telling her about the birth of the twins and the additional surgery that the Doctor had to have. She sounded sincerely upset to hear the problems they were having and told Jack that she would stop by soon to see her new siblings. They both knew that it was a lie however as she always had an excuse about why she couldn't make it. They would see her around Christmas or when he went to one of Stevens many football games throughout the year. Neither Steven nor Imogen actually knew that they weren't cousins but Imogen was really his aunt. They were discussing how Steven was doing in school when he heard someone enter the room. Looking up, he was slightly concerned when Martha entered stopping just outside of the TARDIS. 

"Hold on a moment, Alice," He said into the phone before lowering it and hitting mute. "What's the matter?"

"The Doctor would like me to inform you that he is cold," Martha told Jack. Jack shook his head as Martha came closer taking a seat on the other side of his desk across from him. 

"Of course he is. Is he going to be alright for a few more minutes?" Jack questioned her slightly concerned. While he didn't want to just end his call he knew that Martha wouldn't come out to let him know that the Doctor was cold unless he was distressed as well. 

"He told me about forty minutes ago that he was cold so I gave him an additional blanket as well as a heating pad. He refuses to go back to sleep, though, without you beside him and he is starting to become miserable. I don't want to sedate him if I don't have to but if you don't return soon I may have to consider it anyway," Martha explained. He nodded. He thought that the Doctor would be alright cuddling with Imogen for awhile but he should have known better. During the last ten years of their marriage, every time the Doctor was sick or just not feeling well he wanted Jack to hold him. 

"I will be in there in a few minutes," Jack replied knowing that the Doctor needed to rest and that he wasn't going back to sleep until Jack was with him. Unmuting the phone he got back on speaking to Alice for another few minutes before informing her that he needed to go. Before returning to the Doctor's side, he went up to their room changing into his pajama trousers. Going back to the medi-bay, he found that while Imogen was still laying behind him and Martha had put up the railing on her side of the bed to keep her from falling off. The Doctor himself, however, was curled up on his side holding something against his chest. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and Martha was sitting beside him gently stroking his hair back. Seeing Jack enter, she moved away giving Jack room to climb up on the bed in front of him. He lifted the blankets so that he could slide under them to hold the Doctor against his bare chest to offer him warmth. 

"Come here, sweethearts," Jack cooed. The Doctor uncurled from himself, sliding closer to Jack to hold him tightly. Jack felt a heating pad press between them and he quickly came to the realization that it was what the Doctor was holding. He extracted it, handing it back to Martha. The Autron energy flowing through his body kept him warm enough without having the heating pad as well. 

"You left me," The Doctor whimpered. 

"I know. I wanted to speak with Alice and I thought you would be alright with Imogen for a moment," Jack admitted to him.

"I wasn't," the Doctor whined. Jack dropped a kiss on the top of his head. 

"I'm here now and I promise that I won't leave again tonight. Just sleep now," Jack told him. He reached one hand up to gently stroke the side of the Doctor's head in a way that he knew was comforting to the Time Lord. Soon enough, he was sleeping peacefully once more safe in Jack's arms. 

-DW-

Over the next week, the Doctor slowly started to get better. He was still whiny and sore but he was now allowed to get up and leave the medi-bay even if he chose to spend most of his time in there with the twins. Unlike with Imogen, he wasn't afraid to offer his medical opinion in order to assist with the twins care. Anwen wasn't doing as well as any of them would have liked and even though the energy medication allowed her to produce the energy her body needed she was having trouble maintaining it for any length of time. Wyatt, on the other hand, consistently had low energy levels regardless of the medication they gave him. Both babies were thriving despite their energy problems and gaining the weight they needed to slowly and all of their doctors were optimistic about their futures.

As soon they were able to, they started allowing the Doctor to start holding the twins. He smiled as Anwen was laid against his chest for the first time, kissing her softly on the top of her head. Martha planned on giving Jack Wyatt to hold but as she turned around she saw the Doctor looking at her excitedly having moved Anwen slightly to the side so that he had room to hold Wyatt beside her. She looked towards Jack and he nodded his approval to give him Wyatt as well. The Doctor cuddled them both closely for a moment before allowing Jack to taken Anwen so that he was able to examine Wyatt. He checked his fingers and toes, counting them. He kissed him on the top of the head and cooed how much he loved him softly. 

At the end of the time, he reluctantly returned the babies to the incubator knowing it was the best place for them. He made sure that they were comfortable. Martha watched him in concern as he then proceeded to reach into his pocket and pull out his small bottle of anti-depressants. He opened it taking one. 

"How many of those a day are you taking now?" Martha questioned. 

"Enough," The Doctor answered returning the bottle to his pocket. Jack held up three fingers from behind the Doctor's back. Martha nodded and the Doctor looked behind him. Jack scratched the side of his head causing the Doctor no narrow his eyes at his husband. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Martha wondered. 

"Not really," The Doctor answered heading towards the door. 

"I'll talk to him," Jack promised Martha as soon as the Doctor was out of hearing range. 

"Are you coming, Jack?" The Doctor called from the corridors.

"Yeah," Jack yelled back before hurrying out to catch up with his husband.


	56. Chapter 56

Jack practically ran out of the medi-bay and out of the control room. He managed to catch up with the Doctor as he made his way across Jack's office heading to the living room. Jack grabbed his arm to stop him from exiting causing the Doctor to pause. He turned to look at Jack, the suspicion in his eyes clear as Jack used his other hand to close the office door. 

"We need to talk," Jack told him. The Doctor's eyes narrowed even further.

"No, what I need to go see my little girl and make her lunch. Then I need to put her down for her nap so that I can go back into the TARDIS to care for the twins for a little while before I make supper for the family. What I don't need to do is talk," the Doctor stated obviously annoyed at the fact that Jack had stopped him from leaving the office. 

"Yes, you do," Jack responded his tone matching the Doctors. "While I am happy to see that you are willing to take your pills without prompting, I also know that you have been taking three most days and four on really bad days. We both know that the pills can only help you so far, though and that you need to talk to someone." The Doctor ignored him as he tried to open the door to the office again. Jack stopped him with a firm hand, slamming the door once more and causing the Doctor to sigh dramatically. He turned walking over to the chair in front of Jack's desk flopping in it dramatically before crossing his arms to stare at Jack. Jack leaned against the door, not trusting the Doctor to remain seated as he took his own place at the desk as he was positive that once he moved the Doctor would try to make a run for it. 

"It's alright to not be fine," Jack informed him after a few minutes passed and the Doctor continued to just stare at him without saying a word. 

"I'm not fine, Jack," The Doctor finally admitted. He leaned back in the chair running his fingers through his hair as he did. "There are times that all I want to take a couple of aspirin and crawl into bed." The statement was benign for anyone expect the Doctor as they both knew that the aspirin would kill him. Jack refused to go through that again as he still had nightmares where he watched the Doctor struggling to breathe due to the aspirin he took. Because of the nightmares, there were times that he could only sleep after he checked the Doctor's bedside table for anything he could use to harm himself and counted his depression pills to be sure that he was taking them. 

"You want to die?" Jack questioned him, the words catching in his throat. 

"Somedays," The Doctor answered him honestly. There were still days that he had to force himself out of his bed in the morning and down the stairs. Even if he didn't want to, he talked to Francine and the children's doctors. He played games with Imogen and made lunch or supper for his family. He went through all of the motions, acting as if he were okay and hoping that one day he actually would be. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack wondered wanting more than anything to run over to his husband and hug him tightly while at the same time he wanted to shake him in his anger. 

"Because you have enough to worry about with the twins being sick and caring for Imogen," The Doctor informed him. Jack made a rude noise with his mouth. 

"Don't give me that crap. If you didn't want to talk to me, Martha has always been here for you as well. You have chosen not to talk to her either and don't tell me it is because she needs to care for the twins as well. We have four other doctors that we specifically brought into care for the twins so that Martha would have time to tend to you as well. So if you don't want to talk to me, then I suggest that you march yourself right back into the TARDIS and talk to her," Jack demanded. He saw the oncoming storm flicker in the Doctor's eyes. 

"Or what, you're going to punish me?" The Doctor questioned, his voice deathly calm. It had been years since Jack had actually punished him as he had put an end to it shortly before Imogen was born. Before that, Jack used to spank him when he acted up or scared Jack when they were running on an alien planet. It was fine when it was just the two of them but he didn't want to be submissive to Jack in front of their children.

"No, but I am not going to stop trying to talk to you just because you don't want to talk to me. I love you, Doc and I don't want to lose you again because you feel trapped and see no other way out," Jack explained to him. The Doctor's eyes didn't soften as he continued to glare at Jack. 

"You won't lose me again," he answered. 

"Then prove it and talk to me," Jack practically yelled in response. The Doctor rubbed his eyes. Bringing his fingers together he pinched the bridge of his nose while leaving his eyes closed for a moment.

"And say what? That I have a loving husband and three beautiful children yet there are days that I still want to die, so I take more pills than I should hoping that they will make me feel better even if it is just for a little while?" The Doctor questioned him. 

"If it is the truth, then yes," Jack responded frustrated with his husband. "Taking pills is not a weakness, Doc."

"And that is why you still take yours," The Doctor interrupted. 

"We're not here to discuss me," Jack informed him more calmly than he felt. He was quickly getting frustrated with the stubborn Time Lord. 

"No, we're here to yell at me because I am actually trying to get better this time rather than just giving into the feelings that keep threating to overwhelm me," The Doctor replied. 

"We're here to make sure that you are getting the help that you need so that I don't lose you again," Jack told him. He had meant to say we don't lose you again but he slipped in his worry about the Doctor. "If a few more years is all I get with you then I want to spend those years letting you know how much you're loved. I don't want to lose you because you feel lost and alone and don't see any other choice but to take your own life." 

"Some days are just harder than others," The Doctor sighed. "It hurts me to watch Anwen and Wyatt struggle to live, knowing that I couldn't give them enough time to allow them to grow properly in the womb." Jack opened his mouth to speak but the Doctor continued before he could. "And I know what you are going to tell me. That it wasn't my fault that my body couldn't carry them long enough. You are also going to tell me that Anwen and Wyatt are growing despite their energy problems."

"They are," Jack agreed. 

"It still doesn't make it any easier to look at my babies knowing that they were born way too early because my body refused to allow them to be carried to term," The Doctor admitted. Jack pushed himself to stand up straight before holding his arms out to the Doctor for a hug. The Doctor stood moving into his husband's arms holding him tightly.

"It hurts me to see them suffering as well, Doctor, but I don't blame you. You tried as hard as you could to make sure that you gave the babies enough time to grow in the womb and you succeeded in giving them a chance once they were born. Despite being born premature and their energy problems, they are alive and thriving. And if some days are a little harder than others for you to get out of bed, just tell me and I will spend as long as you need laying there with you," Jack told him speaking the Doctor's own words back to him. Even if the Doctor knew it wasn't his fault, he had to hear that Jack didn't blame him. 

"I'll try," The Doctor promised. Raising his head he pressed his lips gently to Jacks. Jack kissed him back, deeping the kiss for just a moment. He released it as he heard the Doctor's stomach growl it's hunger.

"Bananas for lunch?" Jack questioned him with a grin.

"Always," The Doctor laughed. Taking Jack's hand in his he happily headed out of Jack's office in search of his banana.


	57. Chapter 57

Over the next few weeks, the babies grew stronger as the Doctor spent all of his free time caring for them and monitoring their energy levels. On more than one occasion, Martha had to chase him out of the lab as he worked endlessly to create a new medication for Anwen. It was slow work as every time he thought he had the formula right, her energy levels would change. Finally, it occurred to him that he was looking at the medication the wrong way. Taking a risk, he separated out the medication into two different drugs. One helped her body to make the energy out of the excess potassium in her system while the other forced her body to use that energy. He tested the results continuously before giving her the first dosage. Much to everyone's relief the medications worked and allowed her energy levels to climb to the high eighties. While it was still lower than what they should be, she was now on the right track to heal and grow beside her brother.

While everyone praised the Doctor for his brilliant thinking in creating the medication, the Doctor silently thanked Jack. His relationship with his husband had been stronger than ever since their talk that day in the office. True to his word, Jack spent more than one morning just laying in bed and holding the Doctor until he felt ready to face the day. It was because of Jack that he was able to deal with the depression that had plagued him for most of his life and Jack also gave him the confidence to help his twins without thinking that he was going to constantly hurt them like he had did with Imogen. Jack supported his husband but a part of him longed to go back to work as he missed the chase and the work that he was able to do while at Torchwood. It took a few more weeks before the Doctor reluctantly allowed him to go. 

It was on the first morning that Jack was leaving that the Doctor chose to stay in their room longer than necessary. He had Jack bring him the babies and finally Imogen joined them before Jack left them alone to take a quick shower. The Doctor moved so that he was sitting on the end of his bed, in front of him, the twins laid next to each other as Imogen kneeled beside them making faces. The Doctor smiled as he watched his daughter attempt to play with the babies even if they were too little to play back. Imogen didn't seem to mind, however, as she still tried to interact with the little ones. He looked up as the door to the bathroom opened and Jack came in with his skin flushed from the shower. He smiled at his small family as he continued to dry his hair with the towel. 

"Are you sure that you are alright with me going back to work?" Jack questioned him. 

"We'll be fine. Besides, I have Imogen and Erin here to help me," The Doctor reassured him. Over the last few months, all of the other doctors had left to return to their previous jobs except for Erin. Jack had asked Erin to stay on as a member of Torchwood rather than returning to her previous job at the hospital. She had declined at first before Jack reassured her that she would not be doing field work. Instead, her main job would be assisting Martha at the hub or helping the Doctor to care for the children. 

"And don't forget that if something changes and you need me for any reason, call me and I will come straight home," Jack reminded him going around the bed to take the Doctor in his arms from behind. The Doctor laid his head back on Jack's chest as he gripped his arms tightly with his own. Jack dropped a kiss on the top of the Doctor's head before releasing him. The Doctor kept one eye on the children in front of him and one on his husband as he watched Jack pull on his overshirt buttoning it up. Next came his suspenders and belt. The Doctor waited until Jack stepped out of the room before looking at Imogen.

"How about while Papa is at work today, we take a trip to the Fuego zoo in New Barcelona and buy the three of you a new pony," The Doctor suggested loud enough that Jack would hear him. 

"You are not buying the children a fire breathing pony," Jack called back from the hall. 

"It would only breathe little flames," The Doctor yelled back. He winked at Imogen as she began to giggle. "We will just need to make sure that we keep a fire extinguisher near the stables while it is young."

"What about when it reaches full size, the flames could destroy not only the house but the entire neighborhood if we weren't careful," Jack questioned him as he came back into the room. 

"Your over reacting. It would take out a few homes maybe one street at most," The Doctor told him, trying to keep from smiling as he answered. "If you don't want a pony, maybe we should just get them a kitten."

"No pets," Jack insisted. The Doctor stuck his lip out in a pout as he stared up at him. "Don't give me that look. I know how you feel about cats and I don't want to come home to find a white tiger laying on our bed."

"Don't be ridiculous, I wouldn't get the kids a tiger," The Doctor informed Jack. Jack tilted his head waiting for the Doctor to finish his sentence as he clearly didn't believe him. "Why get them an earth tiger when I can get them a miniature tiger from any number of other planets?"

"The answer is still no and we'll discuss this more when I get home tonight. If I don't leave now I will be late for work," Jack responded looking at his watch. He started to leave the room as the Doctor spoke up again. 

"Of course I could always get them a shadow wolf while you are at work. As long as we keep it out of the light, you would never know we owned it," The Doctor spoke up again. 

"Am I going to have to stay here all day just to make sure you don't buy the children a dangerous pet while I am at work?" Jack questioned. The Doctor furrowed his brow as he thought about it tilting his head from side to side. Jack sighed sitting down on the bed beside his husband wrapping his arm behind his back. The Doctor leaned his head against Jack's shoulder. "Is there a reason you don't want me to go or are you just going to keep suggesting ridiculous pets so that I will stay here with you?"

"We need you," The Doctor answered him softly. Jack smiled as he kissed the Doctor on the side of the head. 

"I am going to call Gwen and let her know I will be late. You better make it up to me by taking us out to breakfast," Jack told him as he leaned down to pick up Wyatt. The Doctor followed suit, scooping up Anwen in his arms. 

"Of course dinner on the moon and then off to Barcelona," The Doctor laughed heading down the stairs. 

"We aren't getting them the pony. Doctor? Doctor," Jack called out after him as the Doctor laughed. "Your daddy is just teasing me," Jack told the baby in his arms. *I hope,* he added silently to himself as he headed down the stairs to join his family on the TARDIS.


End file.
